The Guardians
by Vulcan Halps
Summary: /Set after Justice/ The Justice League meets another group The Guardians with powers and order but an unknown purpose. They must figure out the danger of this new group and the assassin chasing them. Rated T for violence and just to be safe.
1. No Options

Part 1: No Options

"Black Canary to Artemis." The tall brunette spoke as she watched the guards of the 'warehouse' surround the four brightly dressed men. "Looks like we aren't the only ones crashing the party tonight."

Artemis looked down from a catwalk above. "We go ahead with the plan."

"And them?" Omen spoke up from next to Artemis.

"Don't turn your back on them." Artemis spoke into her headpiece. "Beautiful Dreamer, the guards."

It hard to tell who was more confused the guards that saw an empty room where the four trespassers had been stand. Or the four heroes as the watched the guards look around and ask, "Where did they go?" "What happened?" "They disappeared."

Black Canary identified the guards' leader. "Omen, the baldy is the leader."

"Alright, Canary, get rid of them." Artemis swung down from the scaffolding as Black Canary threw the guards across the room with her sonic cry. "Omen, bring Dreamer with you."

Omen walked out of the darkness beneath the catwalk. "We have a problem." She nodded at the only guard still standing, the bald one. "The tech room is lead lined and goes into automatic lockdown once the computer has been breached."

"We knew that. What the problem?" Canary stared at the guard, who inched his hand ever closer the gun on his belt.

"The problem is there isn't one backup generator, but five and if they aren't all shut down at the same time, they—"

"Artemis," Black Canary warned as the guard finally worked up his nerve and aimed his gun at the nearest target. The short brunette turned knocking the gun out of her attackers hand and rotating it to point back in his direction.

Men can never take a woman that can beat them. "If you can use a gun then why do you have that?" The guard looked pointedly at her bow.

Artemis threw a left cross that connected the guard's head with the wall behind it. He slumped to the floor. "I could have taken care of him." Black Canary smiled

"Save your voice, Canary. You may need it." Artemis smirked then frowned in thought. "If all the backups are be to shutdown simultaneously, we're going to need some help."

"Could we be of assistance?" a deep voice spoke up. All four women turned to the green clad man. "You're here for the computer."

"As are you." Artemis sized up the four men then turned to her friends.

Black Canary smiled like a cat. "The enemy of our enemy and all that."

"We don't need their help," Dreamer spoke from behind Omen.

Omen searched each of the male faces before nodding her assent. "Well, we don't have time for a pro/con list."

"Green Arrow, welcome, aboard." Green Arrow held out his hand.

Artemis looked at his hand but didn't move. "Omen, take care of the main generator." The shortest woman stepped forward. "You'll have to wait until the backup generators are completely shut down and we've left the building." Omen nodded her curly blonde head.

"Cyborg will tackle the computer." Green Arrow gesticulated to the African American male dressed in a silver vest.

"The tech room will shut off the oxygen supply after you've entered and pump liquid nitrogen into the room. You'll have to shut off the air ventilator and reverse it back to the oxygen system or you'll freeze to death before we can shut down the generators." Cyborg nodded.

Omen started heading down the main corridor. "It's this way."

"That leaves six." Green Arrow looked over the remaining three women.

Artemis shook her head, "No, five. Dreamer, stay here. If anyone comes, make the bodies disappear. Everyone else, pick a passage."

The boy dressed in red flashed a smile. "Can we race?"

The tall, blonde, orange man spoke, "Cyborg's finished."

"That was quick," Beautiful Dreamer commented with a smile, a suggestive tone in her voice.

The other five took off and called in as they reached their generator. "Oh-ho, beat that." They could hear the smile in Flash's voice.

Aquaman was a distant second. "Who says fish aren't fast."

"Speed comes from stamina." Black Canary was fast even in her heels. "Stamina comes from strength."

"I'm faster with an arrow."

Artemis was the last to reach her post. "Everyone ready in 3." Each hand was posed over the off-switch. "2." Artemis held her breath. "1." Each switch was flipped within a second.

"Guys, a little help." Dreamer could create illusions before anyone as long as she concentrated on each one of the people. She'd forgotten about the unconscious men on the floor. One became not-so-unconscious and came at her from the side. She lost her concentration and was forced to climb up onto the scaffolding, where she was currently trying to calm herself enough to create another illusion.

Flash arrived first taking out the guards that weren't equipped with electrical vests. Lex did learn a think or two from every one of their attacks. Aquaman took out several in his own way; they would need a serious drink of water when they can to. The men on the ladder didn't fall with gravity, but a little aid from Black Canary's cry. Arrows from Artemis's quiver took out the guards on the scaffolding as Green Arrow's grappling arrow took him up to save the girl.

Once all feet were back on the ground to the displeasure of Beautiful Dream, who happened to like her ride down to earth in the arms of a Greek god, Artemis spoke. "Omen, blow it. We're already on our way out." Beautiful Dreamer and Black Canary joined her at the exit corridor. "You were a fortunate find, Green Arrow. Canary will find you for our copy of the information."

"Meet me by the fountain in Kizilay square, noon tomorrow," he called after them. The Canary repeated her cat-like grin and followed the Dreamer and Artemis out the exit.

"Is it just me or are those women so much hotter, because they can kick ass?" Flash smirked. "I want the short blonde."

"Like she'd have you." Green Arrow's chuckle joined in Aquaman's laugh.


	2. Boys are Bazaar

Part 2: Boys are Bazaar

Maya opened the door to their hotel room as Dinah chuckled at her description of Green Arrow. Lilith was already lying on the bed, wrapped in a fluffy robe. "I don't understand a thing they're saying." She sighed as she changed the station. This time to a news channel.

"It's Arabic." Artemis smiled. "They're saying that the northern sector of Ankara lost power tonight."

Lilith jumped off the bed and bowed. "Yes, all that credit for five seconds of work." Dinah stood on the bed then flicked her wrist with a pointed finger. She suddenly fell backwards and pretended to be exhausted. "So much work."

Maya giggled. "If you had shut down the generator, we'd have a burnt canary—not suitable for eating."

"Yes, yes, Lilith deserves more credit that she is given." Artemis set down her quiver and bow.

Taking the bathroom first, Maya sang her way into the shower. Dinah changed behind a screen as Lilith snuggled underneath her covers. The television was turned off by Artemis as Dinah switched with Maya. Artemis was the last to go to sleep. The two beds were as to their usual arrangement occupied by Maya, who sprawled over both sides of the queen bed and Lilith, curled sideways on the other. Dinah was stretched out on the coach.

The extra blankets were spread out on the floor between one end of the couch and the window. With a final look at the lights of the city, Artemis lied on the blankets. She missed this. Her three friends were from America and much of their time was spent there, but Artemis loved the feel of the place they called Middle East.

She fell asleep dreaming of her homeland. Her dreams were un troubled; Lilith's on the other hand caused her to awake late into the night. A sudden movement broke the other three from their unconsciousness. Maya hit the light between the beds. "You alright, Lilith?"

Lilith was fine physically, but her entire body shook with rage. "They're hurting them. No matter how many labs we shut down. There are always more labs, more doctors." Both Dinah and Maya sat on Omen's bed and held the youngest woman between them.

They each wok one at a time all sleeping in awkward positions on Lilith's bed. Dinah finally pushed Artemis off her feet waking the Amazon. "I'm supposed to meet Robin Hood in two hours."

"Better start getting beautiful then." Maya stretched and picked up the hand held computer between the beds. "Where did he say to meet him?"

"Kizilay square," Dinah called from the bathroom.

Maya searched the location as Lilith dressed in street clothes. Holding out the computer, Maya pointed out a location where Lilith could do her reconnaissance without attaching attention by appearing out of thin air. "The fountain is fairly isolated. She'll be completely out in the open," Maya noted.

"No, she won't," Artemis responded as she changed behind the screen. Both she and Dinah reemerged moments later. "Green Arrow made an excellent choice. Plenty of vantage points and hiding places, but most of them useless, because it is Bazaar day."

"What's so bizarre about today?" Lilith asked as she reappeared.

Dinah smirked. "Not bizarre, Bazaar."

"As in shopping." Maya laughed, Lilith threw her a look, but left a moment later to change into her super-alter ego.

Artemis searched the computer image of the square. To the south just beyond the fountain was a high wall with a building behind it. "He'll probably meet her on the east of the fountain. It's closest to the Bazaar and has the most escape routes. I can get an unobstructed view from there." She pointed it out to Maya, who nodded.

The archery sniper would take the aerial view, but Maya chose a watery one. "I'll take position on the west side. I can still see through the fountain in case Canary needs a distraction."

"Yet still out of the way so we don't have two people in trouble." Dinah agreed. "Why did you choose the Green Arrow?"

"He carries weapons like me. That's a sign of a weaker power or none at all. Less of a risk." Artemis turned to them as Lilith joined them. "Any hints as to what their powers were?"

Lilith was the first to speak up. "Cyborg opened a door for me."

"And when did chivalry become a superpower?" Maya asked.

"He opened a locked titanium door with his foot." Lilith responded with slight irritation. "So I'd say he's a bit strong than average."

"And he's a super computer geek. He hacked the labs computer in less than a minute." Maya remembered.

Dinah looked up as she recalled something as well. "One of the guys said something about fish."

"Must've been the orange one, because the short one wanted to race." Artemis listed the order. "Red reached his backup long before Aquarius did."

"Still doesn't tell us much. One's got no power as far as we know." Canary commented about Green Arrow.

Maya nodded, "Another is a fish or at least calls himself one."

"Then the short one is fast and the last is the world's strongest computer geek." Artemis frowned. "There going to be there today to so be wary."

"I'm here," Beautiful Dreamer was the last to enter the square. She took up a position standing in front of the bronze statues, though the majority of her attention was on the hooded man across the fountain.

To the north just outside the square Omen leant against a tree in the perfect pose to see him. "Gumby is right where he said he'd be."

"And right on time." Black Canary made her way across the square.

"Too bad you're late." Artemis sat on the rooftop ledge of a Turkish Hotel. Her bow lay unthreatening in her lap.

"Really? I didn't realize." A voice spoke up from behind her. "Did we set a time?"

Artemis turned and glared at the short man dressed in red. The narrowing of her eyes was more for herself as she realized he'd caught her unawares. Taking pause she removed the anger from her eyes and brought her legs over the ledge and sat with her left leg curled underneath her right. "I didn't get your name last night."

"Impulse." He winked. "You'll be screaming it later."

Artemis didn't respond, but she made a big deal of stretching her arms above her head and sneaking a look at the square below.

"He won't hurt her." Impulse was too preoccupied with her foil of checking on Black Canary that he failed to notice her taking an arrow from her quiver. He was fast, but too interested in hearing himself speak. She shot the arrow from a upwards angle allowing her to pin the annoying little superhero several inches up the wall behind him. The man was fast, but his feet were now dangling two inches from the ground.

She smirked. "Stick around." Turning around she once again settled into her observant pose.

The Bazaar was busy, so much that no one noticed the woman in a black leotard and fishnets. The entire square was a sea of color as people weaved in and out of each other focused only on the booth they wanted to reach. Even Black canary had difficulty navigating through the crowd. She caught sight of bright green where Omen indicated. "And he's on time."

Green Arrow watched her under the cover of his shaded glasses. "Keep an eye on her friends," he commented before the Canary was close enough to hear him. To her he said, "I'm surprise you came yourself."

"There's a lot about me that may surprise you," she responded not taking the bait. He wanted to know more about them, but she was quite good at staying one step ahead. She walked around him and looked through the fountain purposely at a location that was not a hiding place of her companions. "So, Cupid, did you bring the information?"

He showed her a flash drive, but held it back. "How do we know you can be trusted?"

---------------

Probably should have explained this on the first chapter. This is a tribute to my roommates, who inspire the female characters. We all loving watching Smallville together. Don't worry I'm not going to go crazy in the Smallville world. Just wanted you to know that so you don't go, "hey that's not Black Canary" or whatever. If I go to outside the box, don't be afraid to draw me a line. Oh and I love criticism even grammar corrections.


	3. Chaos and Namecalling

Part 3: Chaos and Name-calling

The Bazaar was busier to the north than expected. She settled herself against a tree in the exact position that would give her a clear view of the fountain's east side. When Black Canary called Green Arrow Cupid, Omen laughed. She turned to the side so she didn't laugh straight into her comrade's ear.

By turning she caught sight of silver; her mind's eye told her who it was before she actually saw. She didn't feel threatened though; he was there to distract her and unfortunately she knew he would succeed. Her first instinct was to throw him into the nearest tree, but her telekinesis wouldn't work on him. She was instantly confused; her power worked unless something was too heavy or possible too strong. But even Black Canary wasn't strong enough to resist her. "You're strong," she stated.

His lips formed a half smile, which seemed almost out of place on his serious face.

"Yes." He seemed to find her amusing. "And you are?" He offered her his hand as if strong was his name.

He was hard for Omen to read as if there was something blocking her from his thoughts. "Omen," she replied, but followed Artemis's lead and avoided his hand. She found herself wishing one of the other brightly dressed men was her opponent.

-----

"You're seriously asking that question." Black Canary smirked at the shock on his face. "Nothing I say will prove I am trustworthy to a suspicious man especially when we only met last night."

"This coming from a girl in fishnets. Then you should know that I don't trust you."

Black Canary smiled cryptically, "I take no offence the feeling is mutual." They had an equal share and the Green Arrow was honorable, usually an irritating trait, but today it was helpful. Canary held out her hand for the drive.

"We've taken precautions. I suggest you watch what you do with this information."

-----

Beautiful Dreamer watched as her fishnet friend and the green archer discussed the information they had all risked their lives for only hours before. "What took you so long?" She commented as the overgrown carrot finally came to her side.

"Just checking out the scenery," he commented with a look at her short skirt.

This time he was her opponent not her ally. "Some security you make. By the way what color is this? Tangerine? Or are you a human sized carrot?"

"This coming from superhero Barbie." Beautiful Dreamer frowned as she looked down at her red leotard, but she wasn't about to let him get away with such a comment. Closing her eyes she created and illusion of herself. He wouldn't notice the slight change in her outfit. In reality she smirked as his face changed from shock to a grin; he thought he was watching her dance for him. Without even a blink of her eyes she transformed her vision self into a monkey.

Aquaman pulled himself from the illusion and stared at the tall blonde before him. "Impressive."

She heard him, but stopped pay attention as Artemis's voice echoed in her ear. "Helicopters, looks like we've been found out."

"I'll distract them." Beautiful Dreamer turned from Aquaman, but commented over her shoulder, "You might want to save the overgrown zucchini. Company," she nodded her head toward the helicopters on the horizon.

Beautiful Dreamer didn't have to focus on everyone in the square, only enough to cause a panic. She closed her eyes and smiled, "I'm thinking Rhinos."

"It's better than unicorns." Omen looked at the enigmatic man, who was squaring against her. "We'll have to pick this up later."

From her vantage point Artemis couldn't see the animals, but the people began running south into the view of the helicopters. "Omen."

"It really is too bad the bird-brain can't fly by herself."

Black Canary made a grab for the drive, but in the confusion Green Arrow turned away at the right time. She hit his hand and he dropped the flash drive into the water of the fountain. She didn't have time to protest as Omen appeared at her side and transported them to Artemis's roof. "What's with the piñata?" Omen watched the red figure pull at the arrow above his head.

"Let's poke him with a stick; see if candy comes out," Black Canary advanced toward the hanged man.

Artemis narrowed her eyes as the helicopters advanced toward the green leather archer. "Let him down. Looks like we aren't the target." Omen flicker her wrist and the arrow flew across the roof. "Dreamer, get out of there."

"There are too many of them." Beautiful Dreamer threw an illusion to anyone who looked at her to closely as she made her way out of the square.

The first man out of the helicopter got an arrow to the chest. Artemis stood on the roof wall. Green Arrow calculated the angle and saw her, before Impulse appeared at his side. "Looks like it's time to go."

As the heroes exited Artemis covered from her position. Black Canary stepped forward, "Do we want them out of the air?" She nodded at the helicopters.

"No need. The boys can run."

-----

An extensive search of the fountain produced no flash drive. So the evening found them scattered lounging comfortably around their hotel room. "The tangerine must have grabbed it. He went into the water when the helicopters appeared." Maya spoke from the couch where she was stretched out a book open in her lap.

"Great so all of work and none of the information." Dinah made her way from Maya's side to the bed at the far end of the room. Flopping down onto the bed, she sighed, "Pretty useless week."

Artemis was perched on the window sill, looking out at the city below. "Lilith, anything specific in you vision?"

"Like?" Lilith was staring absentmindedly at the ceiling that tended to mean she was reading their minds.

Dinah sat up and faced the younger woman. "Anything to specify where the lab was?"

Lilith scrunched up her face as she forced herself to relive the vision. "There was a metal sculpture. I think it was a globe."

Maya's head snapped up from her book. "Where was the sculpture?"

"We don't know where. That's what we are trying to figure out." Artemis spoke up proving that she was actually listening to the conversation even though she was facing away from them.

"No, I mean where was it located? In a park? Courtyard?" Maya spoke pointedly at Artemis even though the question was for Lilith.

Artemis ignored her. "It was on a building." Lilith responded then seemed to realize that was a very funny place to put a piece of art. "Why would anyone—?

"It's the Daily Planet." Everyone looked at Maya confused. "The newspaper in Metropolis."

"Metropolis, doesn't one of your rich friends live there, Maya?" Dinah laid back down her head hanging over the edge of the bed, so she was looking at Maya upside down.

Maya nodded, "Oliver Queen."

"Sounds like a pop star," Lilith giggled.

"Is he one of your masked vigilante friends or one of the playboys?" Dinah tried to keep her face straight.

Maya made a face. "Metropolis is in Kansas?" Artemis asked Maya, who nodded as she picked up her laptop. "If you can, find a layover in Boston. I have a favor to call in."

"You want to know more about our friendly masked avengers," Maya smirked.

"And here I thought Lilith was supposed to be the mind reader." Another face but with more humor than contempt.

Maya closed her laptop. "Our flight leaves in the morning." She grabbed Artemis's quiver and tossed it to her. "Yours leaves in two hours."

-----

Okay I actually edited this one so it should be better. In case anyone cares the ships for this aren't set in stone, but I am for sure going to keep with the standard Lois and Clark and I like Black Canary and Ollie, but beyond that we'll see how it goes. Next episode: Metropolis!


	4. An Additional Complication

Part 4: An Additional Complication

As Artemis rushed to catch her flight, the other three piled onto one of the beds. "Who do you think she's going to talk to?" Lilith asked. She tried not to read her friend's minds without permission or a good reason.

"Probably Richard Harmon, he lives in Boston and he owes her for the Scottish Claymore she made him last year." Though Maya was the last to join them, she liked to know where her companions were.

"Well while she is getting information on the jolly green giant and his vegetables, we should focus on the lab." Dinah found a focus for the conversation. "We can't talk about this tomorrow on the plane."

"What did you see again?"

"A tall building with the sculpture on the roof. Some streets, bright lights. A large brown warehouse with smoke stacks behind and a factory. A sign that says Gareis & Kasseker," she sighed. "Computers, tech equipment, technicians in white coats."

Dinah put her hand on Lilith's shoulder signaling they had enough information. Maya brought out her laptop and looked up the name Lilith had given her. "That company has a warehouse on the outskirts of the city, a mostly factory and warehousing district."

"Any chance you know a friend of a friend?" Dinah raised an inquiring eyebrow.

Maya smirked. "Would you mind meeting Oliver Queen?" Dinah scowled at the idea of meeting yet another brainless playboy.

The blade of the replica dagger was actually razor sharp. Artemis admired the craftsmanship. It was not one of hers; she was more adept at swords and longer blades. "Have you decided to try daggers?"

"I must admit after seeing this I am tempted." She touched the Spanish dagger, "But short blades are harder to balance."

"Well if you need a challenge, I have always desired a Persian throwing dagger." Harmon smiled as he looked around his collection of weapons.

Artemis shook her head. "You would pick the most complicated of weapons."

"For your next favor?" he asked, knowing she would need the help of his substantial information network again in the future.

"We'll see about that when the time comes." She turned away from the wall of weapons. "I assume you got my message. What can you tell me about the masked rainbow scouts?"

Harmon walked towards his desk. "Their leader, a Green Arrow, showed up in Metropolis a year or so ago. It seems he has been collecting uncaught criminals to aid him in attacks on warehouses around the globe."

"Do you have a list?" He handed over several sheets of paper. They were not just labs, but Harmon did not need more information in his power. "Anything else?"

"Very little is known about this renegade group." Artemis nodded and was finding her way to the door when Harmon said. "There is another matter."

"I'll consider the dagger."

"No, Artemis, this phone call was intercepted." He pressed a button his computer.

A charming voice came from the speakers. "Genug von unseren Pflanzen ist schon angegriffen worden." Artemis wondered if that included the attack in Turkey.

"Und Sie wollen es, der für gesorgt wird." The second voice held a dangerous calm with his German accent. Even without his comment the tone alone betrayed his occupation: assassin.

"Schnell und Leise." It did not matter in what language this conversation was held; it was always the same.

"Es wird Sie kosten." Wow, can you say cliché evil assassin?

She could quote the men word for word, but could not put a face to either voice. "Geldstrafe."

"Wie finde ich Ihr Ärgernis?" Artemis frowned knowing that this could very well be the moment her identity is revealed to a very powerful and arrogant tycoon.

"Es sollte zu hart nicht sein, einen Meister mit roten Federnpfeilen zu finden." She tried not to sigh with relief.

Harmon shut his laptop. "You're the only weapon artisan I know who uses red feathers for her arrows."

"Well red feathers are hard to come by." Artemis headed for the door.

Harmon laughed, "And you would never stoop to conform." She did not give him the satisfaction of a response. Instead she pulled out her cell and hit play. That conversation was a helpful tip. Perhaps she would make Harmon that dagger as a thank you.

Dinah snapped her cell shut. "Arty is back in the air. She'll be here in a few hours." For the first time all day her voice was pleasant. The reason for this was before them.

"Oliver Queen's apartment is located in the penthouse." Maya showed them to elevator.

"Of course," Dinah replied dryly. "And why was it that the pretty boy couldn't meet us at a more professional locale?"

They pulled the doors to the elevator open. Oliver was half-sitting on his desk talking on his cell phone. "How long will it take you to decipher the information?" Pause. "I don't know anyone who speaks fluent Ar—" He looked up and saw his audience. "Around here it is hard to find anyone who actually speaks a foreign language." Another pause. "Yeah, I'll get back to you on that." He hung up the phone. "Maya."

Maya smiled and hugged the tall, blond man. "I would like to introduce you to a couple friends of mine. Lilith. And Dinah." She gestured to each respectively. Lilith smiled; Dinah scowled. "We need a favor."

"Anything for an old friend. What do you need?"

"What do you know about a law company called Gareis & Kasseker? And their building in the warehouse district?" Maya asked the question wording it carefully.

Oliver nodded. "I can get you information on it. May take a few days."

"We'll be in town."

Dinah muttered underneath her breath, "Unfortunately."

"Maybe I can improve your stay a bit. There is a party tonight. The Purple Flamingo at 11."

"Sure," Maya was vivacious./ "Great," Dinah was sarcastic./ "Ooookay," Lilith was confused.

As the elevator doors closed behind them, Dinah laughed. "Oh, Artemis is going to be thrilled."


	5. Fun Party

Enter the Villian. Well, ya gotta have one.

Part 5: Fun Party

The plane landed on time a rarity in Artemis's experience. Maya was there to pick her up with a white card, an arrow drawn on it. Tired from the trip Artemis managed an exhausted smile. "Was your friend any help?" Artemis picked up her luggage and the walked to the parking lot.

Dinah was leaning against a black SUV. "Did you tell her?" Dinah whispered to Maya, who shook her head, as they got in the car. "Where to?"

"I programmed the GPS. Just follow the directions." Maya laughed as Dinah scowled. They all knew that Dinah hated computers and technology.

Dinah pulled out of the parking lot space still muttering. "I hate that electronic voice and it's demanding—"

"What did you find out from Queen?"

Maya frowned guiltily. "He'll get us the information soon. But we have a function tonight."

"A function? As in pretentious, socialite speak for a party full of people painfully aware of their own self-importance?" Artemis was shocked my Maya's ability to nod at her obvious irritation. "How self-important do we have to be?"

"You will have to wear a dress." This time Maya suppressed her laugh as Artemis scowled.

The GPS took them to Chameleon, the most expensive dress shop in Metropolis. The front of the store alone spoke to its exclusivity with a high archway and no windows. Dinah looked about as irritated as Artemis felt.

"Where is Lilith? Doesn't she have to suffer with us?" Artemis murmured to Dinah as Maya handed her over to a pompous woman in an immaculate blue suit.

Dinah twisted her head while trying to figure out how a particular dress was constructed. "She was subjected to Maya's particular brand of torture earlier and is now researching why a law company would want a warehouse."

"Can't imagine there would be many reasons for that." Artemis sighed as the saleswomen hung several dresses in a changing room and impatiently waited for Artemis. Artemis rolled her eyes and pulled the curtain shut with a snap.

Dinah must have been shoved into the next room, because Artemis could here her muttering as she pulled on a tight red number that made her look like the nearest girl on the corner. An exasperated groan escaped her. Five dresses later Artemis exited the room and handed her choice to the woman.

The other two were a long time in finishing. Maya tried on every dress she was even remotely interested in. After all due to their fighting around the globe she hadn't been to a party of this caliber for some time. Dinah on the other hand was taking forever, because she had to talk herself into every dress. Strangely she occasionally loved wearing dresses; it was rather the being forced into one for a party that she objected to.

Finally the red curtains were drawn back and both Dinah and Maya handed over their favorites. Dinah looked sufficiently happy, but Maya was absolutely thrilled with herself. "The dresses will be steamed and sent to your hotel suite, Ms. Benson." The eldest saleswomen told Maya as she put the dress on her credit card.

"The Metropolis Belle, 289." Maya scribbled her signature without looking at the bill. With a smile she took her card and placed it back in her wallet.

Dinah once again sat in the driver's seat. "Do I want to know where next?"

"Follow the GSP." Maya avoided answering.

The Purple Flamingo was an upscale club in the warehouse district. Holding a party in a warehouse guaranteed there would be enough room. Maya handed her designer jacket off to the attendant and entered the party without looking back. Following suit Dinah and Lilith took off an army jacket and wool wrap respectively. Rolling her eyes at Artemis, Dinah made her way to the bar. Before shedding her own coat Artemis pulled Lilith back.

"Don't worry," Lilith said before Artemis could comment. "Just in case there is a duffle over the second stall in the women's bathroom."

Artemis smiled and let her young friend go. She then took off what Maya had called "a stylish military jacket" and gave it to the coat room attendant.

Unlike most clubs there was not a line around the block to get in because if you looked the part of a rich socialite, you got in. If you didn't, it would not matter how long you waited. Artemis had more fabric on her body that she could ever remembering wearing outside of Siberia yet she felt self-conscious.

The dress she had chosen was a jewel tone green. It was designed to fit her frame yet look like it was loose and comfortable. The deep v in the front was balanced out by an even deeper v down the back. They came together in a knot on each shoulder as if to pretend the entire ensemble was held together by a single knot.

Oliver Queen was easily distinguished among the crowd. His looks could rival a Greek god. "Glad you could come." He grinned at a friend of his, Clark Kent.

"Interesting party," Kent commented as he looked over the peacock variety of guests.

The blonde laughed. "There's a friend of mine I want you to meet."

"You shouldn't be matchmaking. It doesn't suit you."

"There she is." Ollie smirked and hugged a woman in a red dress. "What have you been up to since Brown?"

"Traveling abroad. Philanthropy. It's amazing how rewarding saving a life can be."

"Maya, I would like you to meet Clark Kent." Clark got a good look at the dress as Maya was placed in front of him.

The dress was not made to show skin. She was probably better covered than most of the women in attendance. And yet more eyes were on her. The red fabric clung to her figure as if the dress was a part of her. It was supported by wide straps on the shoulder and a sweetheart neckline that showed just enough to maintain interest.

Opening her mouth Maya excused herself. Sitting at the bar Dinah asked the bartender for "whatever is on tap."

"I'm sorry, ma'am. We don't have 'on tap' here" was the reply.

Sighing Dinah corrected herself, "A beer, please." She forced out the last word.

"How about a cosmopolitan?" a voice spoke up from Dinah's left. "Two." The bartender nodded.

Dinah turned raising an eyebrow at her friend. "You dragged us to this—" she waved a hand looking for the right word. "Shindig."

"So you're just going to take advantage of the open bar?" Maya sighed exasperatedly. "Where are Lilith and Artemis?"

"Lilith is over there." Dinah pointed. "Messing with the drunk men and..." She looked around. "Actually I haven't seen Artemis." She shrugged. The bartender set two pink drinks down in front of them. Maya took hers and returned to Queen and his TDH friend. Dinah swallowed hers. "Now may I have an expensive imported beer?" The bartender smirked, but he got her the beer.

Two men halfway down the bar looked like sufficiently casual drinkers. Dinah took her beer and introduced herself. They gave their names in response, but Dinah did not particularly care. She'd chosen her dress correctly because the two men would have done anything after seeing her.

The dress was strapless with a corseted waist that gave her bust the help it required. But for the corseted ties her back and sides were completely bare. She did not even need the slit to her left thigh or for only the translucent fabric to continue from there. The matte black color was the only thing that kept her from being the center of unwanted attention.

Lilith on the other hand was not given a choice in her dress. She probably would have preferred something much more subdued. Instead gold fabric was sewn on an angle so that every minute movement made the fabric gleam. The dress was cut low in the back, but had a higher square neckline and thin golden straps.

Sitting on a black couch surrounded by black suits Lilith looked like a diamond. Most of the men had been drinking too much. Even if they hadn't they thought they did as they misplaced everything from their drinks to their chairs. Lilith was effortlessly having the time of her life. She smiled as she moved the drink of the arrogant man on her left. He spilled it onto his lap.

Taking champagne from a passing tray, Artemis looked every bit the part of a bored socialite. But her thoughts were carefully assessing the situation. Maya, Dinah and Lilith were all enjoying themselves but also completely aware of their situation. Artemis would have regretted telling them about the assassin. They had a right to enjoy the night.

Maybe it was her musing that brought trouble. "Haben Sie Riesling Wein?" a voice spoke up from the bar and Artemis felt every one of her muscles tense. Taking a drink from her champagne flute she looked over at the bar. She recognized the calm voice. "Riesling wine?" the man repeated his German accent lacing his voice with charm.

Artemis should not have been surprised by an assassin with good looks. His dark hair and bright green eyes caught her off guard. Their would-be murderer was the definition of tall, dark and handsome. Perfect.

Clothed in red Maya was the first accomplice she spotted. Maya was speaking with a bald man and the beauty with the black tresses on his arm. "Well, if it isn't the socialite who thought she could save the world."

"And here's the playboy." Her gaze flickered to Lana. "Ran out of flavors and decided to start again I could have swore you tried the Asian beauty junior year. Right after Tanya." Lex's eyes narrowed. He didn't have much to say. He'd broken up with Tanya to date Tiffany, the aforementioned Asian beauty.

"Maya." Artemis appeared at her shoulder and waited impatiently for a moment, but Maya didn't even look at her. "Maya," she repeated to which Maya responded with her own personal brand of the death glare. Artemis backed off; the champagne glass in her hand to only thing preventing her from holding up her hands in surrender.

Instead she made her way over to Dinah. "Arty." Dinah hung backwards over her chair and smiled lopsidedly at her friend.

"You're acting drunker than you are." Artemis leaned on the bar beside her friend.

Dinah nodded. "Of course, but it is definitely fun to drink poor rich boys under the table."

"Good to see you've found a way to enjoy yourself. We're going to have trouble."

Carefully navigating through everyone in her path, Artemis made her way to the place where Lilith hid her weapons. She grabbed her bow and quiver not bothering to change into her outfit. There was no ladder to the rafter; Artemis was forced to climb up the wall with a rope. She was once again pleased she'd talked Maya out of the heels.

Now ignoring the half-drunk men, Dinah was looking around for the danger that Artemis predicted. She did not expect it from the calm foreign man at the bar. He drank his glass of wine slowly, set it down on his cocktail napkin and leapt over the bar. Taking out a knife he held it to the bartender's throat.

The three women who had been chatting up the cute bartender screamed and ran for the door. Immediately assessing the moment Dinah searched out Lilith and flicked her eyes to the door. The telepath moved quickly with the crowd. Then grabbing Maya's arm, Dinah followed. They had to hurry.

"I heard your thoughts. Where are you? How know you my voice?" The German spoke in deadly calm as he shouted to the room that was fast emptying of party goers.

Artemis knew he was talking about her. He knew she wouldn't run. Pulling her bow taunt she took aim at the German man. "Sehen über," she smirked as he did exactly as she commanded and looked up into the rafters.

A woman from the crowd frowned as she questioned, "When did the Green Arrow get married?"

The assassin let go of the bartender and stretched his arms out to either side as if daring her to kill him. Loosed the arrow flew straight and pinned the assassin's coat sleeve to the bar.

He simply shed the coat and disappeared. There were only a handful of people left at the party including the four that Maya had entertained and a curious individual or two skulking near the door. Black Canary and Beautiful Dreamer appeared but stayed to the sides of the room unsure where the threat had gone.

Teleportation was often a power connected with telepathy—a high mental power. Artemis turned to find the assassin behind her. He looked her up and down with a disinterested expression.

With a look up Black Canary brought Beautiful Dreamer's attention to Artemis and her adversary. "Can you give Artemis cover?"

"He's a telepath. They can see through my illusions. I'd just be announcing my presence." Beautiful Dreamer frowned. "You?"

"He's too far to get real impact and they're too close."

The assassin was about to speak when the muscles in his face began to tighten. His eyes narrowed and his forehead crinkled. He was in immense pain. His frame only about Maya's height rounded forward.

Just past him Artemis could see Omen. The assassin opened his eyes and narrowed his eyes further. He was angry. His knife appeared in his hand as he turned for Omen. The youngest of the group Omen had several powers in her arsenal. But this assassin controlled many of hers. He lunged for her.

Omen was too shocked to do much. Artemis jumped for the assassin from behind and pushed him from the scaffolding. The force of her effort pulled her with him. The fall came to an abrupt stop after a few seconds. Surprised Artemis pushed off her soft foundation and found that she landed awkwardly on the assassin, who was lying stiff as a board. She rolled off him and dropped like a stone until coming to another sudden stop. The assassin's left hand caught her by her right elbow. Rising slowly in a great impression of Dracula, the assassin stood on the air.

Black Canary tilted her head as she looked up at the couple floating near the ceiling. "Are they fighting or dancing?"

"Who are your comrades?" he asked still holding Artemis by her elbow. She felt strangely weightless because of his hand gravity had surrendered its pull on her. His telepathy would allow him to read her thoughts, but only what was on the surface.

Blue. The ocean is blue. Rivers are blue. Rivers—the Nile must be beautiful right now. Blue surrounded by golden sand. Blue, why is the ocean blue? Because the sky is blue. Why is the sky blue? Because the ocean is. It's a paradox or a paradoxical question rather questions. Frankly it's just confusing.

"Alright," the man said clearly annoyed.

Artemis would venomently deny that she screamed when Dinah would later tease her about it. But she did when the assassin dropped her five meters closer to the floor. "Wer sind deine comrades?"

Floating on her back in to the air Artemis put her hands on her hips and formed what Dinah called the "patented Arty stare." He flipped her through the air so that she faced the floor. Biting her lip she forced herself to remain silent as the floor came to meet her faster than gravity could cause. She stopped just as her toes touched the floor. She opened her eyes to find the dance floor centimeters from her nose. She could still hear Black Canary's shout ringing in her ears.

Beautiful Dreamer grabbed Black Canary's arm as Artemis's form headed for the ground. "Artemis," she screamed.

The assassin raised Artemis to her feet and lowered himself to the ground before her. Omen reappeared to his left, but stayed out of the reach. Black Canary took to the right and Beautiful Dreamer covered his back.

Black Canary became impatient. She took a breath and was about to let out her canary cry when the assassin reached out his hand gripping at the air as if he was taking an object into his fist. Instead of attacking Black Canary found that she couldn't make a sound, couldn't even breathe.

"Release her." Artemis pulled an arrow from her quiver but he only narrowed the space between his fingers and his palm forcing Black Canary to her knees. This arrow was loosed and flew straight into the assassin's palm.

He screamed and for the first time his voice lost its calm as he rounded on Artemis. "That is enough from you."

Clark and Oliver had been stuck in purely observant positions. Not a regularity in their work. But Lex and Lana were less than ten feet away too close for them to help the four heroines.

When the maskless one was pushed into the floor Clark moved to intervene, but Oliver held him back. "That one has telekinesis." He looked up at the woman still up in the rafters.

Clark followed his gaze then raised an eyebrow. "You psychic now?"

"I remember where I know her from."

"So do you two kids have something to tell me?" Clark smiled as the female archer was saved from becoming road kill by her mental powered friend.

Oliver narrowed his eyes at his friend. "Yeah, the announcement will be in the Sunday Planet."

Speaking this comment Oliver was too distracted to see Artemis thrown across the room and unfortunately too late to stop Clark.

The invisible wall hit Artemis too quickly for her to react. The wind was knocked out of her as she struck something soft then again as both she and the soft object crashed and broke through what sounded like an accordion, but turned out to be the piano.

As their friend rose to her feet, Omen and Black Canary moved to keep the man surrounded. He sent a wary gaze at Omen, but did not react threateningly. This of course had Black Canary on edge. What was this man going to do?

Turning Artemis noticed the man that she had apparently taken out in her unintentional flight across the room. She held out a hand to help him to his feet. Artemis was definitely surprised that he got up completely unharmed. Choosing to consider this later, she turned away from him and back to the assassin.

She was sick of this German killer toying with them. Without a thought she sent an arrow unsure herself where she was aiming. Fortunately she would never know if she was aiming to kill or merely maim, because the arrow stopped a meter before it reached the assassin and turned midair and headed back towards Artemis.

His aim was off probably due to his lack of knowledge concerning aerodynamics. Artemis caught the arrow centimeters from her pillow's chest. "I think that makes us even." She said to Clark and "you have horrible aim" in the direction the assassin had been.

The German pulled the arrow from his hand announcing his presence to her left. "Well I will have to work on my hunting skills, Red Arrow." She snatched the arrow from his hands as he disappeared completely from the room.

"Red Arrow," Artemis echoed his words. She held onto the arrow in her hand so tightly that Clark was certain it was going to snap. She then repeated the words again changing her voice from soft and deadly calm to loud and irritated.

Black Canary sighed with relief. Artemis's calm anger spelled doom for everyone in the room, but irritation would just kill the assassin and probably Green Arrow. She smiled. "Hey, I get it you're the female version of Green Arrow."

"Canary," Beautiful Dreamer sighed hoping to stem the irritation though she too would admit that Artemis needed someone to fight with even if it was only verbally.

"Please do not compare me to that walking Christmas tree with a store-bought bow." Placing the arrow back in her quiver she walked back towards her 'comrades.'

Omen catching onto Artemis irritation spoke up. "You could make him one."

This prodding comment fueled another. Black Canary smiled, "Or I could just send him yours." When no response was forthcoming she continued, "Wrap it up in sparkly green paper. I'd bet he'd love your homemade arrows."

Beautiful Dreamer laughed, "You make her weapons sound like a mother's chocolate chip cookies."

"That would be an awkward mother-daughter relationship," Omen responded.

Black Canary did not move; she and Artemis were having a battle of glares. Finally Artemis snapped out of her anger and came firing back. "I think the cucumber would walk funny with an arrow shoved up his—"

"Okay time to go." Beautiful Dreamer focused on the few people left in the room and made them disappear.

"Omen, grab the gear. Canary, coats." Artemis doled out the usual duties wondering why she even felt the need to repeat them or why they even let her.

Dream expected Artemis to leave, but she went over to the assassin's coat. Collecting his wallet and cell, she came to Beautiful Dreamer and smiled, "Fun party."


	6. Knowledge of Truth

Part 6: Knowledge of Truth

"So did you catch their names this time, fearless leader?" Bart sprawled on Oliver's couch.

"No, wonder boy," Oliver looked up from his computer for a moment. "Unless one of them is really named after a yellow songbird."

"So then what are you doing?" AC read over Oliver's shoulder without consideration for personal space.

Typing in another word, Oliver answered, "I am certain the archer's name is Artemis."

"That is horribly ironic." Victor gave a rare smirk.

Bart spoke up at the same time as Victor. "So she's a Greek god?"

"And she creates custom-made weapons." Oliver hit to begin the search, but was rewarded with a negative sound.

"No individuals found for you search parameters." AC read over Oliver's shoulder again. "Too bad, Robin Hood, either Mariam doesn't exist or Artemis is an alias."

"She doesn't wear a mask. No reason to lie about your identity, if you aren't going to bother hiding it." Victor disagreed in a voice.

"Are you searching in the US?" Bart suddenly sat up. Oliver gave him an irritated look. "No, she's foreign. She had an accent."

Oliver changed the country to unknown. But it was AC again who read the computer's response. "Full name: Artemis. Date of Birth: Unknown. Place of Birth: Bana-Mighdall. Parents: Unknown. Gender: Female. Eye color: Blue. Hair color: Brown. Height: 5'5". Weight: 140. Citizenship: Egyptian, Themyscirian. Marital status: single. Occupation: Weapon designer, weapon creator, weapon restorer—specializing in archery and lasting blades. Last Known Address: unavailable. Employer: Not Applicable. No tax returns or financial records."

"So all that work and you found out what she looks like?" Bart chocked back his laughter as Oliver sent him an irritated expression.

Victor ignoring the look continued Bart's thought. "Didn't we already know that?"

"Yeah," Oliver sighed crossing his fingers behind his head. "But she's had an Egyptian passport since 1998 and has current visas in the US and the UK. Does this seem like a created identity to anyone?"

AC frowned in thought, "No, what makes you think that it is?"

"I don't. I was just hoping there would be something." Oliver looked over her bio. "Who would create a fake identity without a last name or employer?"

"Then again why doesn't she have parents or a birth date? And why was she born in a town that does not exist?" Victor seemed confused by the woman's lack of identity.

Bart smiled at his friends amused that they missed such an obvious answer again. "She's from Egypt, probably born in migrating town. She wasn't born in a hospital and there is no birth certificate. She probably does not even know who her parents are or what her birthday is."

"Thanks for lightening the mood there, Speedy." AC threw him a grin. "So the leader of our opposites is an orphan."

"She's a lot like you, Oliver," Victor commented, his voice making the mock more insulting.

Oliver finally moved from the computer and started pacing about the room. "That's what Tweedy said."

"What exactly happened at that party?" Bart asked trying and failing to restrain his curiosity.

"I was stuck babysitting Clark, while four women struggled not to get themselves killed. There was nothing I could do. A German man grabbed the bartender." Oliver pointed to the computer screen. "She shot him from the scaffolding then jumped to save her friend. He turned her into a yo-yo then attacked the songbird, so Artemis shot him."

AC frowned, "Wow, Stephen King, you are a horrible storyteller."

"How did he turn a person into a yo-yo?" Bart asked unaware of the attacker's powers.

Victor gave Bart a look with an emotion similar to disbelief. "He is telekinetic."

"Perfect," Bart frowned. "So we have a mind reading teleported, who can throw us around like rag dolls. How did the female counterparts even survive?"

"Because they're good, they are aware of each other's talents and weaknesses and they trust each other." Oliver spoke actually describing both teams. "They were lucky, but there has to be a reason for the attack. The man was interrogating Artemis with the yo-yo trick. Something is going on and we need to know before it happens."

Victor paused. "But why do we even care?"

"Allow me," AC stopped Oliver from answering. "We have a heist in common with these women. If someone is going after them, he may be coming after us."

Bart smirked. "That and we do not want to see anyone get hurt."

"Yeah, that too." Oliver smiled.

"I admit I should have mentioned it earlier," Artemis defended herself. "I did not think he would show up last night."

"What did they say in the phone conversation?" Dinah asked after listening to the message for a third time with the same perplexed expression on her face. They each understood different languages. Dinah spoke French and Italian from her semester abroad in Rome. Lilith had been studying Spanish since sixth grade and picked up Mandarin in college. Being raised by a Russian nanny, taught Maya's Russian to be as fluent as her English. And, of course, Artemis's native language was Arabic, but she studied English and German extensively.

Artemis took the phone away from Dinah as she attempted to listen to the conversation yet again. "We've pissed off someone in control of 33.1. They are sick of us attacking their warehouses. So they hired the world's foremost assassin to kill us." She sighed. "And I pretty much announced our presences with my red feather arrows not that the rest of you held back any." She sent Dinah a pointed look.

Omen lowered her head so she wasn't caught in the crosshairs of the fight brewing between Dinah and Artemis. Maya was more distracted by the looming idea of an assassin trying to kill them. "How do you know that he is such an impressive assassin?"

"Who else could kick our asses so thoroughly?" Dinah replied with a smirk at Artemis. "Right, Daphne?"

Artemis held up the assassin's wallet that she had pilfered. "His name is Joseph Huber, a.k.a. the Tailor. Trust me; he has more than a few murders to his name."

"About 320 allegedly, but some assume closer to a thousand." Maya read from her laptop. "He has been caught 37 times, but miraculous escaped. Joseph Huber, son of Johann Huber of the Huber Corporation."

Omen looked up. "How does an heir to a million dollar technology Supply Company become a killer?"

"Well the business industry is cutthroat maybe he learned it from daddy-Huber," Dinah smiled at her own joke.

"Because he is arrogant. He doesn't wear a mask even though people will recognize him. He doesn't care if he gets caught. The murders do not really matter to him; he just wants to know that he can do it. Notice he does not take credit for any of his kills. It's not to impress the world or prove anything. He knows he can kill and he does." Artemis got up from the hotel room's couch. "But we can worry about Sylar later. What do we know about the warehouse?"

Maya was clearly not letting the assassin go. Still she sighed and handed Lilith the blueprints. "Oliver sent me the information about the company that owns the warehouse. Lilith pulled a Jumper and found us the blue prints."

"Found?" Dinah asked, while looking over the lines. "Basic warehouse format. Anything different about this?"

"Isn't there always?" Artemis moved her head to look over Dinah's shoulder. "Play safe. Omen will open the front door for us. Plan B is the skylight, if the guards are too aware. Maya find out everything you can about that company. If she needs anything, Lilith, get it for her. Dinah plot a secondary route and an escape. I'll get the gear and set the traps."

All three of her partners looked up. "Traps?" Artemis sent them an evil smile as walked out the door.

"Anyone else a bit frightened when she smiles like that?" Maya asked turning back to her computer. The other two raised eyebrows at each other and hide their smiles behind the blueprints.

The elevator ride to the ground gave Artemis enough time to make a mental list of what she would need. The people who ran 33.1 thought they were very smart. But Maya's computer and Omen's recon always proved them wrong. The cameras were always set up the same with the same holes. The guards were paid to guard not fight and they always had skylights—Artemis personal favorite. When in doubt, go through the roof.

The doors to the elevator opened; Artemis walked out to see the redheaded desk clerk trying desperately to catch the attention of the blond man talking to the bellhop. He was a member of Maya's circle at the club last night. And he was staring at her.

Artemis quashed her fight or flight response and calmly continued in her route out of the hotel. The man picked up his phone, but did not make any move to intercept her.

Not about to misplace that face for a second time, Oliver calmly reached into his pocket for his phone and snapped a picture of the brunette's profile as she glided past him. Nimble fingers texted the photo with the words: 'catch the archer' to his partners in crime.

He then continued on his way to the elevator. AC appeared at his side as the chime announced the arrival. "Bart and Victor are playing fetch. Shouldn't be too hard to catch one of them."

They got in and Oliver raised an eyebrow at AC. "Sure."

Of course Bart answered his beeping phone first. He pulled his hood up over his hair and they both put on dark sunglasses. "That one."

Getting out of the car their identities were hidden, but they were not inconspicuous. They could pinpoint the moment she caught sight of them because she took off down an alley. Impulse and Cyborg had a new system of divide and conquer. Cyborg would follow and Impulse would go around and cut off the escape. But when Cyborg rounded the corner the alley was empty.

Finally giving into the flight response Artemis gave up her calm walk as she spotted the alley. She ran half-way down the alley before jumping five feet into the air to grab onto an apartment buildings fire escape. After swing herself over the edge, she ran up three more flights to the roof.

Her phone took forever to dial the number, but Artemis sighed with relief when Dinah's voice came through the phone. "Artemis, in trouble already? You only just left." Dinah answered the phone with a smirk.

Keeping half of her attention on the alley below, Artemis ignored the jab from her friend. "Remember Robin Hood and his merry men?"

"Where are you? How many are there?" Dinah immediately grabbed her alter ego.

"On the roof of the apartments of the corner building. It's only Speed Gonzalez and Bicentennial man."

Dinah answered the phone, but it was Black Canary who hung up. "I'm going to help Arty." She started for the door, but someone knocked as she reached it.

Maya's eyes widened as she ushered Black Canary away from the door. The open door revealed Oliver and another tall blond man that looked very familiar. Ollie smiled. "I wanted to come by and see how you were doing. You ran out of the party pretty quickly last night."

"No ulterior motives, Ollie." Maya opened the door further to hide Black Canary, but half- squished her behind the door.

Oliver smiled nodding at Omen who was casually clearing the blue prints closing the laptop and making sure no clue was left lying about. "Perhaps I wanted to meet that other friend you always talk about. What is her name?" Oliver walked completely into the room, but his friend remained in the doorway.

Black Canary sent Maya a look telling her to move him. "Her name is Martina." Maya managed to answer with only a slight pause. "You've probably heard me call her Marty." She went to AC. "Come in. She's just running an errand." Maya led AC by the hand away from the door past Oliver to the couch. As Oliver turned to watch them Black Canary slipped out the door. Her only mistake was to close it behind her.

_-_-_

Kind of a slow chapter I know, but the next one seems to have more potential. Just to remind you all this is a story that I wrote for my roommates and I so I realize some of the jokes may make no sense. If you want to understand something just ask or you can shrug and say wow she's weird that works too.


	7. Working Together

Part 8: Working Together

Regretting telling Dinah that she was on the roof, Artemis was forced to wait there. It wasn't long until the speedster punk showed up. Until he showed aggression, Artemis chose to ignore him. ""What no arrows today, huntress?"

"You really should pick on someone your own size, Jeff Gordon?"

His eyes looked her over. "You don't look too small."

"She'll crush you." Black Canary was better late than never, but so was the tomato's tin foil friend. "I'll take Santa. Shaft is all yours."

Taking the first shot the speeding boy knocked Black Canary over with the aid of his super speed. Impulse was quick, but Black Canary's cry wasn't like an arrow. Aim was not too important. Her screech threw the red runt into an air conditioning unit. The boy stood a bit wobbly for a moment, but came right back at her. Only he probably knock his head better than he realized; he missed by a good two feet. Slowly her laugh, Black Canary focused; the boy was still fast and dangerous. He could afford to make a mistake she could not.

The speedster slowed down some to compensate for his double vision. Because of this Black Canary saw the next pass coming. She calmed herself then twisted her upper body down to perform a fluid Judo kick. Even Artemis complimented Black Canary on her technique. Judo was a very graceful fighting style, forcing the performer to be agile and flexible enough to dance and throw punches simultaneously.

She did not have to answer Black Canary, but Artemis ignored the iron man for a moment before turning her eyes on him. He gave her a curious look before being distracted for a moment by Impulse's flight across the roof. Devoid of a useful weapon Artemis chose to utilize her Aikido training. This throwing combat style was most effective against stronger opponents. As she threw herself back in an aerial somersault, she lifted each foot to one of his elbows and pushed him away.

The distraction added to a throwing as opposed to punching technique forced Cyborg's arms into an awkward position. It took him a moment to regain his footing. When he finally did a leg was placed behind his right ankle and a rough blow was forced into his clavicle. He fell hard.

Gun shots rang out followed by the screeching of tires. Artemis turned from her opponent and looked down from the roof. A jewelry store had been robbed as the thief left the store owner had fired on him. The shot hit an SUV setting off its alarm. The alarm had shocked a passing driver causing her to swerve. This all resulted in a three car pile up with a large semi barreling towards the now stationary cars.

"He'll hit the breaks," Impulse said almost hopeful.

Artemis shook her head. "He already hit them." She turned to Black Canary. "Are there still people in those cars?"

"Only the green SUV."

"She's stuck." Cyborg finally got to his feet.

"The robber ran off." Artemis's gaze followed the street until she caught sight of him. "Think you can catch him?" She did take her eyes off the thief as she spoke to Impulse.

Impulse smirked. "I am going to pretend you didn't just ask that." He was gone before she could comment.

Instead she turned to ask Cyborg. "How strong are you Terminator?" The only sign that he heard her was his head turning to face her direction. "Can you stop that truck?"

He jumped off the side of the building determined to try. Black Canary jumped onto a parked semi as Artemis slide down the fire escape ladder. The truck was thirty meters away when they reached the SUV. Black Canary struggled with the baby seat. The woman in the front was struggling with her seat belt, but the crash had locked it in place. Artemis took out her boot knife and smashing the driver side window she cut the seatbelt at the hip and again at the shoulder.

Twenty meters.

The driver tried the door, but the slight crash had moved the front panel enough to prevent the door from budging.

Ten meters.

Black Canary gave up on the baby seat. She grabbed the infant and headed for safety. Having no time Artemis pushed the woman's head down and pulled her out the window by her shoulders.

Five meters.

Black Canary ran awkwardly holding the baby by its armpits to the south side of the street; Artemis and the driver ran north. Artemis practically threw the woman onto the hood of a parked car as the semi crashed into the immobile SUV.

Flattened against the side of the blue sedan, Artemis could almost feel the smashed metal passing within centimeters of her fragile form. The sound of screeching metal alarmed the baby, who woke crying. Black Canary shushed him/her/it. "It's alright, small child."

The semi finally came to a stop in front of the jewelry store as Cyborg and the driver's combined efforts took hold. For a moment the street was silent until the baby started crying again. Holding the baby facing away from her, Black Canary handed the squealing child back to its mother.

Impulse laughed. "Not maternal, Peep?" He sat on the sedan above Artemis, who visibly relaxed after her morning.

"Not wise." Artemis continued while placing a hand on Black Canary's shoulder preventing her from killing the little boy—not the baby. A crowd was beginning to gather. "You should get out of here."

Not needing to be told twice, Impulse disappeared in a streak of red. As Black Canary climbed up the semi onto the nearest roof, Cyborg jumped from the street to the same roof. Artemis sent a warning look to the woman's whose life she'd saved.

The woman seemed to want to say something. Artemis knew this reaction. She would want to profess her undying gratitude, but the archer did not particularly care. The gathering crowd gave Artemis enough cover to move away from the scene until a tall brunette woman spoke directly at her.

"Lois Lane. Did you see what happened here?" The woman was very forward, but her curiosity was infectious.

Artemis tried to brush passed her only saying, "Robbery."

"See who did it?"

"No."

"See who caught him?"

Stopping Artemis looked back at the reporter. "This town has a strange dress code."

-_-_-

A bit more fun this time.


	8. Monkeys

Part 9: Monkeys

Both Oliver and his friend started into motion when the door closed. They turned and stepped away from direct sight of the door. Their reaction took place in a second and in another they were back. If Maya did not have such a great reaction time as well, she wouldn't have noticed the quick movements.

Maya knew she would have to come up with a reason quick as Oliver turned to her with a question in his eyes. She threw his a large smile, but Omen telekinetically opened the window and moved the curtain to brush Maya's arm. "There is a sign that tells us not to open both the door and the windows."

"And you never could do what people told you to?" Oliver smiled in return not buying her excuse though he could tell AC was perfectly willing to accept it. "Hello again, Lilith. Aren't you missing one of your set?"

"Dinah is out helping Ar—" Lilith was cut off by Maya.

"Marty needs help carrying the groceries." Maya flipped her hair throwing herself into the role of the socialite who had friends of lower status and used them almost like servants. Her superiority was meant to quash any more questions, but Oliver Queen was not the Oliver she had known so many years ago.

He walked over and pushed the window closed. "So there are four of you?"

"Usually just three," Lilith answered him. "Marty has a habit of disappearing whenever she likes."

Maya watched Lilith carefully a little afraid that she might betray something about Artemis that could not be corrected. Their Amazon warrior was a very unique character; it was difficult to say anything specific about her without leading Oliver directly to her. "So where are you from, Lilith?"

"Gotham?" Lilith answered shortly aware that the tall blond man was searching for something.

He smiled warmly. Knowing he was turning on the charm, Maya hoped Lilith could handle it, but had no graceful way to intrude. "So that's how you know Maya?"

"Well, no," she answered before she thought and then Lilith wanted to take her answer back. "I'm friends with Dinah."

"And you all travel around the country together?" He trapped her.

Dinah walked through the door with a paper grocery bag the only thing visible out the top was a baguette. The bag actually hid her disguise. "How much do you want to know about our lives, Mr. Queen? Or are you worried about Maya's safety. Because I promise we are not taking advantage of our blonde socialite."

"Then who are you?" Oliver turned his radar on Dinah, the tall brunette with uniquely curly hair.

"Dinah Lance." She held out her hand. "Investigator and protection in the private sector and Lilith's guardian."

Oliver blinked. "You're Maya's bodyguard." He shook his head with respect and turned to Maya. "You have a body guard?"

The only way to get Oliver off this bone was to answer the question, but Maya did not want to discuss the reason why she gained her superalterego. "I was stalked in Gotham and attacked a few years ago. Afterwards I took action." It was a half truth. She did take action, but that had more to do with the jewelry around her neck and not Dinah's protection experience.

Oliver wanted to press for more information, but Maya's tone told him that was all he was going to get. Still he asked, "Are you alright?"

Hating that she had to tell the truth Maya nodded. "It won't happen again," she said with such certainty that Oliver was curious again, but he knew the topic was closed.

"Well, I guess that explains why you disappeared so quickly last night. I just wanted to check up on you." He smiled at them causing Lilith to melt, Maya to smile and Dinah to glare. "I'm glad none of you were hurt." He turned slightly back towards the door. "Oh, was your friend, Marty, at the club last night?"

"Yes"/ "No."/ "Who?"

-_-_-

The faster-than-a-speeding-bullet boy was tracking Artemis making it difficult for her to run her errands. But she could not return to the hotel room. So he followed her to the hardware store, to the athletics store and the joke shop. She stopped at a vendor for lunch and bought extra sandwiches, which she set down on the limb beside her.

He appeared a second later and sat next to her up in the leafy tree. "That for me?" He pointed to the bag hanging between them. She handed it to him without turning her head. Her back rested against the trunk, one knee brought up to her chest and the other curled underneath her. Quite relaxed she commented, "I didn't know what you liked so I bought one of everything."

The boy smiled, a kid on Halloween as he opened the bag. "I like everything." He took a bite then commented as he chewed. "You are like a monkey." His head nodded to indicate their distance from the ground.

She smirked assuming his friends had already found what public record said about her. "I was technically born in Egypt. There aren't really these kinds of trees there, but they do have native monkeys." Impulse laughed. "I'll tell you about them, if you tell me the story of how you met your friends."

"I can't." Still a boy he seemed saddened by the lost prospect.

Artemis smiled as kindly as she could. "I am not asking for information on them. Just tell me a story."

Impulse was halfway through his last sandwich and almost finished with his explanation of the league as he called it. "So it took awhile, but we figured out how to work together. That is unless Clark is along."

"Who?" Artemis was surprised how much information half a dozen sandwiches could buy her.

"Boy Scout. He helped us out one time and Green Arrow calls on him occasionally." He finished the sandwich and searched in the bag for another.

Artemis looked over the pond in the middle of the park. "So he's like a super-powered back up?" She almost laughed as the little man tried to speak through a mouthful of sandwich.

"Yeah, what about you?" he asked.

"I'm not back up." Impulse turned to her expectantly. "The monkeys like the water. I went to Cairo for the first time when I was six. We took a boat down the river. The monkeys hung in the trees and the reeds along the water. They would chatter all day; it was like listening in on a party where you didn't know the language."

She smiled wistfully and noticed that Impulse was distracted. She silently slipped from the tree and disappeared into a walking tour group until she left the park then she headed back to the hotel. Opening her hand she smiled. She was quite the pickpocket these days.

-_-_-

"You what?" Oliver looked disbelieving at Bart. "You told her all about us and then lost her."

Bart didn't seem all that worried. "We know what hotel she's staying and… she'll be easy to get a hold of."

"And how is that?"

The entire league turned to Bart as he said, "She stole my phone."

-_-_-

Late as usual, but not never.


	9. Neutral Ground

Part 10: Neutral Ground

"So Broccoli doesn't have any powers?" Dinah seemed to get a chuckle out of this.

Artemis propped herself up on her elbow. "Not a one. But he does have trick arrows."

"You sound so pleased about that." Omen was stretched out on the other bed staring at the ceiling and occasionally interjecting into the conversation.

Maya was on the couch with her laptop. "Jealous."

"You know Arty," Dinah laughed. "For her it's about the skill."

"If you have skill, you don't need the tricks." Artemis scowled.

Maya paused and looked at her friend. "The cucumber seemed to have some skill."

"I'll assume we're still talking about archery." Artemis ignored Maya's grin. "He's capable enough that his toys are unnecessary." Maya's smirk only grew as Artemis spoke. Dinah scowled and for a moment the archer was confused until she rolled her eyes in irritation and just waited for Maya's comment.

It wasn't long in coming. "Had the wedding night early, eh Red Arrow?"

The comment was taken well, but the added nickname was too much. Artemis's eyes slid to her friend. There was a limit to Artemis's charity. Tension filled the room for a moment until Maya smiled. Beautiful Dreamer was the only one who would risk Artemis's anger as a joke. Black Canary wasn't that foolish and Omen wasn't that brave.

"Perhaps you should tell us?" Artemis's voice was acid, but her teeth flashed in a smile. Maya threw a pillow at her. Catching the fluff Artemis put it under her head. Lying back on the bed she pulled a vibrating cell phone out of her pocket, not hers.

Dinah narrowed her gaze on the gadget. "Whose is that?"

"This?" Artemis held up the phone and eyes Dinah with a smirk. "Belongs to our speedy little friend." The phone continued to vibrate in her grasp.

"I think he misses you." Dinah laughed.

Artemis raised an eyebrow. "Maybe it's you after all fishnets can be quite a turn-on." This time Artemis blocked the pillow with her own and standing she answered the phone. "Hello, Ranger."

"_You are a handful."_

"Collectively, yes. Separately, we are merely irritating, as it turns out are you. Thank the hotrod for me. He was delightful company." Maya clapped a hand over her mouth to keep from laughing.

"_I'll let you tell him yourself after we've finished our business."_ Artemis could hear the smirk through the phone, but she gave him props he had the skills to back up his arrogance.

"Our business," Artemis repeated his term, "will be finished in person." She shared a look with Maya who nodded certain that her guess was correct. "Tonight, the park. Motocross can show you where." She closed the phone and tossed it to Maya.

Maya caught the phone, checked the number and started searching on her laptop. "The phone has been scrubbed." Maya said in response to Dinah's wide eyed stare. "The number he called from belongs to an international company."

"Does it confirm you're suspicions?" Artemis half knelt at the edge of the bed posed for attack.

"Belongs to an Artemis Global Consortium." She smirked at their own huntress. "It's owned by… Queen Industries."

Dinah smiled. "So let me get this straight the Abercrombie model and Legolas are one in the same."

Omen laughed and turned to look at them. "That's actually a fairly apt description."

-_-_-

Green Arrow hid in the tree over looking the pond. Two figures appeared next to the water; one disappeared a moment later. "They're here." He spoke to the league. "Be on alert." He leapt from the tree landing on his feet, but with enough sound that the figure turned to face him.

"Where are the rest of the cabbage patch kids?" Artemis's voice was quiet, but it carried.

He stepped further into the shadow of the trees and closer to his apparent female counterpart. "We're monkeys." His lips turned into a grin. "It seems you learned a lot about us yesterday."

"I could stand to know a bit more."

Green Arrow turned to see the one dressed in black leather and fishnets. "And how much did she keep to herself, dominatrix?"

"We are a collective. What she knows she tells the rest of us." Maya appeared to his left, but sent a pointed look to Artemis.

"Then it seems you have the advantage." Oliver adjusted his sunglasses, the signal.

Cyborg jumped from the tree behind Black Canary. The pond rippled as Aquaman appeared from its depths. Impulse meant to appear through the trees, but something touched his shoulder and he felt his feet being pulled from the ground.

His feet found the ground again as did his knees. He felt like he had vertigo or a hangover. Lifting his head, Impulse found he was on the opposite side of the group than he had started. Assuming he just ran faster than he realized, he shrugged it off.

"One step at a time, William Tell, we need to talk." Artemis didn't need a signal. Each of the girls knew which one she was meant to compete with. "We are willing to prove we have the right to be taken seriously."

"Right because Ballerina Barbie over there comes as a matched set with dominatrix Barbie, but you're serious warriors." Aquaman was in the unfortunate position of offending Black Canary.

"A walking road cone shouldn't pick fights with women that know how to use whips and chains." She turned his own comment back on him before her sonic scream threw the orange hero back into the pond. "Anyone else want to compare me to a blond doll made of plastic?"

No one volunteered.

-_-_-

Short and sweet, but I wanted to get another chapter up. Next longer, hopefully


	10. I Can Do Better

Part 11: I Can Do Better

Green Arrow felt like hitting his head. Impulse had told her everything; she would know who to pit against who, which meant that the only hope they had was the blonde. She had been the only one to betray her power to any of them. He was about to open his mouth when the Amazon put her hand on the brunette's shoulder.

"You agreed to share this information with us and now you are rescinding that offer even though we helped you gain the information, but we are willing to play you for it." Artemis flashed him a smile that was more of a warning.

"What's the game?" Green Arrow asked hesitantly.

Black Canary grinned. "It's called 'Anything you can do I can do better?'"

Impulse stepped forward. "And what does that mean?"

"It means we find out if you boys can beat us or if we beat you." Beautiful Dreamer smiled slowly. "We'll discover who is faster Knightrider or Omen. And who is a better shot with a bow, Artemis or Kermit. And who's stronger Black Canary or the astronaut."

Aquaman did the math and realized he was not included. "What about you and me?"

"Marlin, the clown fish, and Beautiful Dreamer will compete for who is—" Black Canary was interrupted.

Green Arrow interjected with his own idea so he controlled at least part of this situation. "Prettier."

"What?" Aquaman and Beautiful Dreamer asked together then choose to glare at each other and ignore Green Arrow, so he felt no need to explain himself.

Green Arrow instead turned to the lethal African weapon. "Agree?" He put out his hand before realizing it might be like offering his bare skin to an angry cobra, but he was too stubborn to pull away. The Amazon's warning like smile remained, but she only gripped his hand for a moment and allowed him to remove it unscathed.

"Can we get this over with?" Impulse was impatient to defeat his opponent and watch the other far more interesting battles.

"Sure, you can go first." Artemis smiled kindly at him while knowing how the first contest would end. "First person to the opposite end of the pond wins. Agreed?" She gave Green Arrow the option to contest, but he only nodded his head. He was suspicious, but had no idea how she was controlling this.

Maya stood between Impulse and Omen making a good show of forcing them to stay the same distance from the water. Then she shouted, "Go." Impulse took off smiling; he'd never told the huntress that he was fast enough to run over water. About half way across the pond he looked up and saw Omen leaning against a tree waving at him. Impulse stopped running for a moment and started to sink.

"I believe that's one for the girls." AC looked to Oliver. "She knows all about us."

"Still they have to actually beat us." Green Arrow smirked from within his hood. "The Chickadee has to be stronger than Cyborg and the Goddess has to have better aim than me. Unlikely."

AC thought about it for a moment then asked aloud, "So how do we judge who is prettier?"

"A vote?" Artemis answered with the first thought that came to her. Green Arrow nodded.

Impulse and Omen returned only a little damp. "What are we voting on?"

"Whose poster would you rather hang in your room Ken or Barbie?" Victor answered.

AC smiled. "Wait she's Barbie to my Ken, Impulse just got his ass handed to him by Omen, there's Green Arrow and Red—"

"Alright, the next person who calls me Red Arrow is going to be drowned in that pond." Artemis's calm anger had returned. "Now _Aquaman_ and Dreamer each get a chance to present themselves then everyone else votes on who they found more appealing."

No one objected. Green Arrow watched Artemis carefully and reminded himself to find out more about her. "Ladies first."

Beautiful Dreamer nodded her thanks. She sent out images into the males' minds. It was a picture of her wearing a silk robe just out of the shower, her hair still wet and contradictorily in fresh face make-up. In other words innocent beauty.

"Can we vote now?" Impulse asked.

"No." Beautiful Dreamer let the word roll slowly out of her mouth. "Let sushi have his turn."

Aquaman simply unzipped the front of his wet suit and striped to the waist. "I'm done." Black Canary and Omen's mouths dropped open.

"Cheater," Beautiful Dreamer said with a slow seductive smile. She was clearly impressed and flirted with him to show her appreciation.

"Alright, let's vote. Guy then girl until we're through. Sound good?" Green Arrow looked to Artemis.

She nodded. "Napoleon?" she asked turning to Impulse.

"Malibu Barbie." He grinned at the images in his head.

"Canary?"

Black Canary rolled her eyes. "Mr. Universe over there," she answered grudgingly not liking that she had to be honest, but more embarrassed to be caught in a lie.

"Terminator?"

Cyborg's face stayed straight, but his feet shuffled uncomfortably as Beautiful Dreamer continued the images. "The girl," his response was clipped but clearly the honest truth.

"Omen?"

"Do I have to be completely honest?" Omen seemed torn between who she wanted to win and who she truly though was sexier.

Beautiful Dreamer rolled her eyes. "Yes, just answer the damn question."

"Water man."

"Froggy?"

Green Arrow glared at his counterpart, and stubbornly thought about saying Aquaman. Omen sent Beautiful Dreamer and warning look, so Beautiful Dreamer sent him a fresh image. "Her, what's your vote?"

"Neither," Artemis answered simply.

"What?" Omen was the one who objected. "You don't find either of them appealing?"

Artemis shrugged, "No." She smiled sardonically, "No offense Dreamer, your just not my type."

"It would be awkward if I were." Beautiful Dreamer sent her a laugh in return.

"And what about Aquaman?" Impulse asked pulling a Vanna White on the half-Superhero-half-Greek-God who was flexing his muscles in a very herculean pose.

Rolling her eyes, Artemis walked over to where Aquaman stood. "You can stop wasting your energy. Here's a little hint I'm not from your world and in mine mates weren't picked based on their ability to mimic ancient sculptures."

Green Arrow knew they couldn't win this contest but he could trap Artemis into tying them with her own words said in the haze of anger. "But you said to vote for you find more appealing. Now you may not pick Aquaman as a _mate_; you may not even like him, but if you had to choose between him and Beautiful Dream, who do you find more appealing?"

"Neither."

"If it was life or death?" Green Arrow added, but Cyborg stopped him.

Instead Cyborg asked, "On your honor who would you choose?"

For a moment Artemis and Cyborg just met glares and matching expressions. Artemis and Green Arrow might both be the leaders and archers, but emotionally Cyborg was a closer match to the archess. "Looks like it's a tie," Artemis admitted, nodding her accent to Cyborg, who rewarded her with a rare, but genuine smile.

"We're still winning," Black Canary added nonchalantly with a cheeky grin that Green Arrow caught.

He shot her a smirk in return. "Not for long." He raised his eyebrows. "You're up."


	11. Winners and Dreamers

Part 12

"What is our test?" Cyborg asked.

This time Green Arrows knowledge of the robbery allowed him to know what Cyborg could that Black Canary could not. With her scream she could do much the same as Cyborg's metal, but… "Jump into the tree, whoever lands on the higher branch wins."

Black Canary shut her eyes for a moment; she knew Cyborg could jump higher than her she'd seen him. There was no alternative she would just have to try. She and Cyborg lined up together and jumped. She knew he hadn't put as much effort into it as she wound up a few branches beneath him. His coddling of her was more insulting than his victory.

When she landed on the ground Black Canary glared at Cyborg. "Never again slight me by not trying your hardest."

"Alright," Cyorg nodded, "I will never again."

"So we really are tied now." Omen looked between Artemis and Green Arrow.

"Impulse, draw a target on a tree as far as you can that still maintains a clear line of sight." Green Arrow commanded the authority and Beautiful Dreamer wondered why she was comparing all of their opponents to Greek Legends, still all she could think was he commanded his men like Alexander.

They all watched Impulse mark a tree that was a good 200 meters more the double the distance any professional archer would attempt, but both Green Arrow and Artemis seemed satisfied.

"Five arrows in the center ring wins." Green Arrow set the stakes.

And Artemis raised them. "If there is a tie, we trade weapons."

Green Arrow smiled and nodded, only afterwards catching Black Canary's stunned expression. "You may go first."

"All five?" Artemis asked. He nodded. She sighed and calmly shot off five arrows one after the other. She didn't wait for the first bolt to strike before she sent the second. They all ended within the inner circle. "Your turn."

Green Arrow took his place; he was just as cocky as Artemis but it was less in his speed and more the delicate way in which he shot each arrow, and only after admiring his work did he send the next. Just like Artemis all of his arrows enter the center ring, but he had the added bonus of annoying Artemis.

She would have scowled with irritation, but instead she held out her hand. He handed her his bow and they traded quivers. Green Arrow's weapon was Hoyt Compound bow, which he himself had adapted, but it was standard enough that Artemis could easily adjust and shot an arrow straight into the center circle.

Taking his turn Green Arrow looked at Artemis's weapon closely designed after an eighth century BC Egyptian flat bow, the smooth wooden handle might as well been a sling shot for all he knew how to use it. He took placement of the arrow carefully, pulled back, but was careful of the resistance available.

Artemis was impressed with the care he took with her art for he could have easily broken it. He adapted well to the new weapon. There was only one problem. He hadn't bothered to watch her shoot. He missed the inner ring by centimeters because he did not notice that she was a left handed archer and her bow was made exactly as she desired.

He returned her bow expecting to be humbled for his inaccuracies. Instead Artemis handed him back his weapon and said, "In Ancient Greece, Artemis was the goddess of the hunt. She was a skilled archer. But she had a twin brother who was the god of archery."

"What are you saying?" He narrowed his eyes at her. It seemed as if she was complimenting him, but he couldn't understand why.

She smiled and held out her hand. Taking out the second copy of the information he placed it in her palm. With a nod she walked away. Omen smirked and disappeared like the cat in Alice in Wonderland, the last thing to leave was her smile. Beautiful Dreamer whispered something in Aquaman's ear before sauntering into the trees.

"She was giving you a compliment." Green Arrow looked up and noticed that the taller brunette remained. He cocked his head and with a look told his friends to leave. "What she didn't say was that Artemis twin brother was Apollo, god of the sun, health and art."

"So, she was saying… I don't understand." Green Arrow thought he understood, but if that was the true meaning of the compliment than she was impressed by more than his archery skills.

Black Canary smiled. "Yes, you do. Art, health and the sun all help people. It gives them hope and saves their lives. She wasn't calling you a good archer, or the mortal shadow of a god. She was calling you a hero."

There was something in her expression that made him believe she agreed with Artemis or perhaps it was something else. Before he could stop her she too turned and faded into the tree. He called out after her, "If you ever need us…"

-_-_-

"Well that was a great waste of time." Maya sighed. "It's all encrypted. It'll take me week to cipher through all this rubbish." She pushed the computer away from her.

It ended up at an angle where Artemis could see it clearly. "It's not encrypted. It's in Arabic. I can translate this."

"Hey, so sometimes you do have a use." Dinah came out of the bathroom pulling a brush through her recently tamed hair. Omen was half way through zipping up her boots. Grabbing her outfit Maya took over the room. "Will we need that information for tonight?"

"We shouldn't. These all look like patient files, plans and everything we needed, but only for the Turkish lab." Artemis frowned and rubbed the back of her neck. "We need to find the main lab where they keep all the files or a back up of all the files. But with both us and the Merry Vegetable Brigade they are going to make it very difficult for us to find that."

Omen looked over and avoided Dinah expression. "Any chance we'll find it?"

"No reason why we shouldn't."

Dinah walked to the window. "Don't you guys ever resent me?"

"Nope," Maya appeared fully prepared for the night's raid. "We're your friends and do you really think we'd give up this chance to help you. Plus, we get to kick ass while we're at it. No better way to spend my spare time. After all I was raised to spend most of my days helping the less fortunate and traveling around the world."

"I'm thinking your parents might have had a different idea for that." Dinah smirked playfully.

Omen added, "And it let's us not be the weird one in the group for once."

"Speak for yourself," Artemis interjected and they all laughed. "Ready to go?"

-_-_-

Omen waited until the others arrived before slipping out from her hiding place. She nodded to Dinah before teleporting into the warehouse. As usual there were no locks on the inner door, but the camera would catch her. "Dreamer, I need cover."

After Beautiful Dreamer gave her the go ahead, she walked to the door and let the others inside. They weren't inside for four seconds, when the skylight above them exploded and their favorite superheroes managed once again to mess up the day. Green Arrow and Cyborg appeared from above. Omen and Dinah were forced to jump out of the way of the metal door as it flew across the room. Impulse was standing in the now empty doorway with a tall brunette man.

"That was subtle." Artemis rolled her eyes.

"Hey," Beautiful Dreamer looked around, "Where's fish stick?"

"Really not the point right now." Dinah pointed out and grabbed her gear. "Artemis." She turned around and saw her friend already at the second level.

"I'll cover from here." Artemis spoke into her mike.

Omen laughed. "So do we treat them like spectators or obstacles?"

"Oh, obstacles, please." Impulse answered in that obvious way of his.

Rolling her eyes Omen disappeared. Walking to the door, Beautiful Dreamer waited for the click then added, "And this is how civilized people open a door."

The guards appeared, but the red blur and his larger twin, the red/blue blur, knocked the wind out of them. "We'll have several minutes before their concussions wear off."

"Handy" was Beautiful Dreamers only concession.

"Perhaps we should stick together." Green Arrow stated his opinion with a look at the females.

Beautiful Dreamer gave him a loaded expression. "Watch it."

"I didn—"

"There are three possible locations for the information computer." Black Canary spoke over Green Arrow's objection. "Since Omen, Cyborg, and…"

"Boy Scout," Impulse supplied.

"…can all open doors they can each split up. Sound good?"

"Fine." Green Arrow consented. "Impulse, go with the teleporter…" He paused and let Black Canary give the directions.

"Take him to the primary location."

"I'll go with Cyborg."

"There is an air conditioned room at the end of this hall. It's inconsistent with the others around it."

"End of the hall?" Cyborg asked.

Black Canary nodded, "Last on the left. And Dreamer do you want to go… Dreamer?"

Shaking her head absentmindedly, Beautiful Dreamer sparked Black Canary's suspicion, but there wasn't time at the moment for questions.

"Alright, I'm with you." Black Canary spoke to the newcomer. "This way." She indicated with a nod of her head.

-_-_-

Artemis was often cover for when her friends were in sight. She was rarely back-up and it put her on edge. Added to that the ruckus that the boys had made with their entrance and Artemis knew something was coming. Her people were long time believers in intuition. Something was going to go wrong.

So when the windows above and next to her shattered, she was prepared. Four men jumped through on ripcords, ready to repel to the ground and pursue the trespassers. Reacting more with her body than her mind, Artemis let instinct take over. The first man to enter and obviously the leader aimed his gun toward her first. She kicked him out of the way like a tether ball. He swung away.

While the others tried to react, she pulled out her knife. She cut the cord of the man nearest her before grabbing the gun of the second as he pulled the trigger. He shot his own comrade before she snapped his neck. The leader was now gaining control of his rope and he aimed his weapon just as Artemis threw her knife into his chest. Death should have been instant but instead he had enough life to raise his weapon and shoot at her once.

Artemis heard the shot, but didn't feel any pain. Still it is a human reaction to check yourself for injury. She looked down and couldn't miss the red stain that was spreading over her abdomen and down her hip. A gasp escaped her lips though she still felt nothing.

Suddenly the red was gone. She looked up and there were no dead men dangling from their cords. No guns. No man on the ground below. The windows were intact. But Artemis's knife was buried in the wall before her.

Retrieving the weapon Artemis had a horrible feeling of dread. Had she imagined it, fallen asleep? What had just happened? And more importantly was it going to happen again?

-_-_-

Sorry, I drop off the map for a week, but here's to tide you over.


	12. Mistaken Teamwork

Part 13: Mistaken Teamwork

Beautiful Dreamer knew Black Canary said something to her before she left, but she hadn't been listening since she'd first heard the sound. At first she couldn't tell what kind of animal was making the pathetic sound. She thought it was a cat until she recognized the mewling sound. It was a baby.

Without thinking she ran in the direction of the sound. She came to a long corridor with a single door at the end. The infant had to be beyond that door, but the further she traveled the warmer it got. How could a child survive the heat? And what was a baby doing here?

-_-_-

Omen led Impulse to the location that Beautiful Dreamer thought most likely to hold the information. Taking great pleasure, she would transport herself to the end of the hall and wait impatiently for the super speeding hero to catch up. She would have messed with him more if the situation hadn't been so pressing.

She finally got them to the door and of course it was locked. "Don't worry," she smirked. "I'm the fastest lock pick."

After she disappeared, Impulse said under his breath, "It's not lock picking, if you're unlocking it from the inside. That's just cheating."

The only word Omen caught as she opened the door was cheating and she was tempted to slam the door back in his face. Unfortunately she needed his help. The room contained a dozen computers as well as several laptops.

"Which one is it?" Impulse asked in the vain hope that Omen had more knowledge than he did. She looked at him and shrugged. "Great. I don't have enough room on the flash drive to copy the memory of twenty computers."

"We'll have to search through the files and find out which of them holds the files that we need. I think we should start with the laptops. Convenience over protection." Omen spoke her mind without consideration for the boy in the room.

Impulse frowned. "Pray that it's all on one or we're screwed." Omen looked at him and he sighed, "Get to work."

-_-_-

"Last one on the left," Cyborg said as he and Green Arrow reached the indicated room. His foot met the metal door and pushed it inwards. A blast of cold air came back at him through the opening he created.

"Looks like we're going to meet you're brother the air conditioner." Green Arrow grinned as he climbed over the ruined door.

Just inside the door Green Arrow paused. "Not your best…" Cyborg trailed off as he too saw what the door was hiding. The room's heat was to the level of a meat locker. And inside were metal tables and black bags that locking suspicious the right size and shape for human bodies.

With a certain hesitation Green Arrow approached the closest bag and unzipped it. It fell open to reveal a blonde woman. The bluish tinge to her skin betrayed the state of life that she was in. Cyborg and Green Arrow shared a look. "She's dead."

"As are the others probably." Cyborg observed looking over the half a dozen tables. Next to them were trays as if someone was preparing to operate or perform an autopsy. Neither procedure would be performed in the back room of a warehouse. Cyborg nodded, "Let's check the others."

-_-_-

The new guy didn't say a word as he followed Black Canary to the last room. Beautiful Dreamer claimed this was the same room they'd used in the last warehouse. In case they were as uncreative as usual, she thought it worth checking out. They had all agreed.

When they reached the door, she actually had to speak. "This one," she indicated which with a nodded of her head. He broke open the metal door with absolutely no effort. He looked at her as if expecting a comment, but Black Canary knew enough people with abilities beyond the norm that she made no comment about simple super strength.

She walked in and he followed again. For a moment she considered her instant trust for this man. She hadn't enough trust Artemis this fast and the Amazon had saved her life the first time they met. Walking to the back of the room she looked around. There was nothing there. No computer, no electronic equipment at all, except an oscillating fan in the corner.

"There's nothing here," she sighed even though she wanted to scream and hit something. Instead she looked at the new boy. "Sorry you wasted a trip."

"Maybe not." He moved toward the fan and focused on a large box that seemed to be made of iron. Picking it up he looked intensely at it, then set it down seemly dissatisfied, finally he opened it.

The innards of the box seem to glow in half-dark. The eerie green light reminded Black Canary of the briefcase in the Pulp Fiction. She was about to make a joke to her opinion when she noticed the Boy Scout seemed to be suddenly getting sick. Then the fan turned and Black Canary saw that what was in the box was glowing green dust. The fan blew this dust all over the man and he dropped like a stone.

She rushed to his side and tried to figure out what was wrong with him. His skin was clammy and grayish. His veins were green. Standing she shut the box hoping that the sudden illness would disappear as quickly if she removed what had started it. Unfortunately what had started it was all over him.

Acknowledging the green dust must be the culprit she tried to brush it off him, but that just seemed to make it cling to the fabric more. "Damn it." She set about trying to pull off his jacket with some trouble she stripped him down to the waist, but the dust was on his skin.

Silently Black Canary thanked her sense of mind to grab her bag. From it she took a lighter and held it to the sprinkler.

-_-_-

No one came through the front door. Or any other entry in the front room, but several minutes after Artemis retrieved her knife she heard voices from the door through which her friends and the rat pack had passed. Considering the likelihood that her mind was again playing tricks on her Artemis carefully climbed down from her perch.

She stood just outside the door and peered inside. There were at least ten armed guards in the small room. They could have come from any of the corridors that broke off from the room. Though they all stood at the ready, they were standing around talking to each other. If they knew where the intruders were they would have been going after them.

Artemis moved out of sight and sound of the door. "We have an ambush."

"What?" Omen answered first and a bit frightened.

"There are about a dozen guards waiting where the corridors meet."

"Where's Dreamer?" Black Canary asked half out of breath with her response came a strange raining sound.

Artemis moved back to the door again. She whispered her answer, "I don't see her, but she might be throwing an illusion. I can't see the whole room. Too many rent-a-cops." She moved back again. "Are the guys with you?"

"I've got the newbie. Fire truck is with Omen. But Blade and Guacamole are together." Black Canary answered completely.

"Alright, tell me when you're on your way."

-_-_-

The crying continued to get louder as Beautiful Dreamer walked down the hall. When she got to the door at the end she saw that it led to a single room, the boiler room. She was hesitant to enter until she looked in a saw the baby lying on a rolled up hose.

Moving quickly she moved towards the baby. It was no longer crying, but was smiling happily and reaching out to her. Beautiful Dreamer smiled back at the child when the door behind her suddenly slammed shut.

She got up and tried the door. It didn't budge. All she could do was look out the window and she that the door at the opposite end of the corridor was shut as well. That was when she realized how hot it was in the room.

-_-_-

"We have the computers, but it might be awhile," Omen answered Artemis sounding a bit defeated. She had checked the laptops and Impulse was halfway though the computers. They hadn't found anything of interest to either of their motives as of yet, but there were still six to go through.

Impulse moved on to the next. "It's not like we have all the time in the world." He looked at her and smiled, "If we did I wouldn't be wasting so much time with computers."

Omen frowned confused.

"We're alone in a dark room." Impulse explained. Omen got it, but didn't fully appreciate the humor.

They moved quickly until they came to the final computer where Impulse found a secured file that held patient files and blueprints. "Got it." Impulse grinned and was rewarded with his expression mirrored on Omen's face. "Did it have to be the last one?"

"It wasn't the last." Omen gesticulated to a broken computer in the corner then gave him a cocky smile that could shame any of his.

-_-_-

The bodies that Green Arrow and Cyborg uncovered where all dead and missing the Y-incision. Dead, but unautopsied. "Do you recognize any of them?"

"No," Cyborg shook his head. "Why are there a collection of fresh dead bodies in a warehouse?"

"I'm not sure I want to know." Green Arrow took out a camera and snapped a couple pictures. "We'll have to figure out what is going on here."

"Well they're not going to be talking."

Green Arrow nodded. "We'll have to take it up with the living and breathing bastard that no doubt has something in store for them."

"Should we do something about them?" Cyborg indicated the bodies.

"Later."

-_-_-

The sprinkler system finally ran out of water. Black Canary looked down at the half-naked, soaking wet man and appreciated his state before he opened his eyes. She stuck out a hand to help him up. "You alright?"

He nodded. "Thanks."

Again he looked at her as if he expected questions, but she just smiled. "We've all got our quirks."

"Did the others find it?" He got back to the point at hand.

She nodded appreciating his professionalism. "Omen and the cheetah found the computers. They should have the info by now. But we have bigger problems. There is an ambush waiting for us. We can't locate Dreamer. And we aren't in contact with the leader of the Merry men and his silver Porsche."

"That one at least I can fix." He spoke into his own mike and told Green Arrow the situation.

"Alright, Arty," Black Canary finally answered Artemis. "We're on our way. What's the plan?"

-_-_-

I think this was a question from awhile back, but couples aren't decided accept Oliver and Dinah, because I love mocking them. Besides that it's up in the air.

Other than that, just a new update enjoy!


	13. Take Care

Part 14: Take Care

"I'm going to assume. That Dreamer isn't pulling a Criss Angel. You go in first, scream and distract them. The speed and muscle can do their thing from there. And the archers will pull back up. Omen, I want you to stay clear of the fighting."

Both the woman gave their consent and relayed her plan, which was repeated again until everyone was in on it. There were ten guards in the room, so even the best laid out plan wasn't going to succeed without a hitch and this certainly wasn't well-planned considering the time constraints, but it started bad and ended worse.

It was as if the guards who were chatting with each other suddenly knew what was coming. Artemis had a front row seat as they prepared their weapons and fired as Black Canary burst through the door utilizing her sonic scream. The sound wave weapon caught most of the bullets and thankfully all of the directly aimed ones. One bullet shot from the side caught her in the arm.

The new man who had been Black Canary's scavenger hunt partner pulled her out of the way of the rest of the bullets before he and speedy number two ran around the room taking out the guards. The W.O.P.R. took the initiative to put to sleep any who moved too much after the racers dropped them.

Once they were all down, Artemis, Omen and Green Arrow joined the others. The bag that Black Canary carried was just outside the door. Grabbing it Artemis came to the aid of her friend. "Let me see your arm."

"It's superficial." The injured female stated as she grudgingly put her arm in Artemis's hand.

"I'm sure it is," was the noncommittal response as Artemis wrapped gauze around the wound. The bullet tore though the second layer of Black Canary's skin. She would need stitches, but the tight bind around her bicep would stem the bleeding and keep away infection until they were out of the warehouse. "That'll do for now."

"We should get out of here." Omen looked into the shadows around here.

Black Canary went to her and put her uninjured hand on the younger girl's shoulder. "Did you see something?"

"Just a sudden feeling of dread."

"I've got that too." Artemis looked around the room. "No Dreamer. She hasn't answered me since you guys split up."

Black Canary sighed, "She was distracted so I told her to cover our backs."

"Well, you guys took these three corridors. The guards must have come from that one, which leaves…" Artemis turned to the only available hallway.

"That leads to the boiler. Why would she go down there?" Omen asked.

The Boy Scout turned his face away from the door and focused intensely. "She's down there."

"Are you sure?" Omen asked. "I don't sense her."

Black Canary didn't need any more proof she ran to the door and opened it. But it was pressure sealed. The moment it was opened the intense heat poured from the hall. "Shit," Black Canary stepped back and brought her arm up as if to defend herself from the heat.

Indifferent to high temperatures Artemis walked down the new hallway and came to the door at the end. The door was locked. Looking through the window, she could see Beautiful Dreamer unconscious on the floor and the door locked from the inside. "I need a door opener," she called over her shoulder.

The new guy came to her aid and wrenched the door open. He picked up Beautiful Dreamer and carried from the room. Artemis followed kind of feeling like a puppy. When she got back to the room in the center of the web of corridors, Beautiful Dreamer was already on the floor and regaining consciousness.

But her rambling was only partially coherent. "Baby… it's hot. Hurt…crying…left… hose."

"What?" Impulse leaned closer to the sweating woman, but she couldn't make more sense than that. Still baby and hot was enough for him to think it was possible that there was an infant in the boiler room. He headed back and was lucky he was so fast. He found the baby on the hose exactly as she said, but as he left the boiler lit on fire and as he exited the corridor Green Arrow slammed the door shut on the fire.

Artemis shut her eyes. "We let oxygen in a room with an open flame. Definitely thinking."

The Green Arrow sent her a disapproving expression. "At least we saved the baby."

Omen grabbed the baby and held it aloft upside down by two fingers. Every one of the men moved to catch the infant certain that she would drop it. Instead Omen pulled a string in the baby's back. It made a fake mechanical wailing.

"Congratulations, you saved a plastic baby doll from certain death." Black Canary looked around at the different stages of injury and exhaustion that her friends were in.

Artemis caught her eye. "Let's go."

Everyone nodded and looked relieved. They headed for the door and exited the small room. The second room was still littered with unconscious guards. They headed in a group for the door a little less wary of their surrounds than when they entered. But Black Canary was searching the bodies when she saw one moving. She was about to call a warning when she noticed that he was aiming for a specific one of them with great care.

"Omen," Black Canary screamed as the shot rang out. Omen turned toward her and caught the bullet in the side of her chest. Time broke moving in slow progression. Black Canary ran to Omen's side. The boys all stood silent, unmoving.

No one noticed Artemis walk across the floor to the guard, who didn't even see her. He seemed to be waking from a dream, confused. Kneeling over Artemis picked up his weapon and aimed. Two shots echoed the first and broke the stillness that had fallen over everyone.

The newest guy looked at Artemis. Green Arrow and Impulse moved to help Black Canary, who yelled at them to get back, and called, "Artemis."

The Amazon was the only one who had field medical experience. She came to Omen and covered the bleeding area. Taking knife she cut away the uniform from the bullet wound. Taking a vacuum sealing bandage she placed it where the blood was flowing from. "This will keep the pressure on the wound and stop the blood loss, but she has obvious interior bleeding." Artemis indicated where the bruising was already starting to appear. "She needs to get to a hospital."

"I know a private doctor." Green Arrow offered his help.

"No," Artemis shook her head. "Unless you're friend has detailed knowledge of heart surgery, he's of no use. She needs a hospital now…" She trailed off for a moment. "Or she'll die."

"You could have left that part out," Impulse added looking down at her body. "I'll run her to the hospital."

No one objected, in fact no one moved, except Artemis who backed away from the body. Impulse picked her up and was gone.

Green Arrow looked at Cyborg. "We'll take Maya with us to the penthouse."

"Meet you there, Queen." Artemis met Green Arrow's gaze. "I guess we're all unmasked now." She looked at Black Canary. "Go with Dreamer. I'll clean up here."

Black Canary tossed her keys. "Hurt the bike; I hurt you."

The four exited the warehouse leaving the Boy Scout and Artemis to continue their glaring contest. "What are you going to clean up?"

Artemis pulled out an electric, high-powered magnet. "Scrubbing the tapes." It took her several tries start the magnet before the newest super boy grabbed it from her. He started it up right away then turned it off and handed it back to her. "Out with it," Artemis demanded of him.

"You shot a man. Killed him." He talked at her and didn't notice how much it clearly annoyed her. "You just murdered a man."

Artemis met his judgmental gaze unflinchingly. "Your word, not mine."

"Murder isn't a word. It's an act, a definition of an action. When you kill a person without a justified cause, it is called murder and it is wrong." The little speech was given with belief behind it. This man truly thought that she had done something horrible.

"Actually murder is just that, a word that you as an English speaker subscribe to the action of killing another human being." She headed for the door. "But the word you use and the context that you understand it in is based on your experience and background. I suspect our life stories are quite different… Boy Scout." The last two words were filled with contempt.

-_-_-

That was meant to end on a lighter note than it did.


	14. Unpleasant Surroundings

Part 15: Unpleasant Surroundings

The Metropolis ER was overcrowded as usual. Impulse ignored the waiting room and the nurses. He took Omen straight into an examination room, covered her in a hospital gown and speed-pulled a nurse to her side. The woman seemed shocked to see him and her surrounding, but pushed the thoughts aside as her eyes rested on Omen.

She hit the call button and turned to ask Impulse what happened, but he had already gone. Reminding herself to remember his description she set to work to save the young girl's life. The doctors appeared through the door. "What do we know?"

"Female. Early 20's. Shot to upper chest. Possible heart damage," the nurse answered quickly with all the knowledge she'd gained from her four second assessment of the girl.

The doctor checked the wound. "Projectile damage to the upper right ventricle. Book an OR. We need to operate immediately."

"Yes, doctor," the nurse grabbed the chart that he held out to her.

She ran out the door and didn't notice the short boy in the red sweatshirt watching though the glass. He watched for a moment longer before disappearing in streak of red lighting.

-_-_-

The Penthouse looked different to Dinah. She stood in the doorway still dripping sprinkler water, cold and feeling out of place. Victor had laid Maya on the couch and she was still wrestling with consciousness. There was no one for Dinah to talk to, but she's never been one to flee.

Too busy in her thoughts she didn't Oliver Queen appear at her side. "You'll be more comfortable." He handed her a towel and a dress shirt. She held up the shirt and raised an eyebrow. "It's all I could find."

"Because everyone loves the morning after look." She flicked the shirt over her shoulder and commandeered his room.

Watching her leave the room Oliver appreciated what the water had contributed to Dinah's appearance. He had already called the doctor and was left to either pacing around the room or sitting next to Maya staring at her still form. Neither choice appealed to him.

Victor sat down next to the unconscious woman instead. "She doesn't look well."

"The doctor is on his way."

"And AC?" Victor questioned knowing that it was Aquaman's job to set the cameras. "You think Clark caught him?"

"It's not worth another argument with him." Oliver sat heavily. "AC hasn't radioed an SOS. He'll be around soon."

"Who?" Dinah reappeared leaning in the doorway either unconscious of the implication or just trying to mess with them.

Oliver shifted awkwardly causing Victor to send him a curious look. "Our fourth."

"Right, Poseidon," Dinah commented as she curled up in a chair without consideration for her state of dress.

No one moved until the doctor arrived, who look around the apartment but didn't comment. Oliver brought him to Maya. The doctor frowned, "Is there a private place to examine her?"

"The bedroom is through here." Oliver picked up his friend and expected the doctor to follow.

He did while asking, "Who is she?"

"She's his cousin." Artemis and AC had returned. The lie was well-planned as Maya and Oliver had a similar enough look to be related.

The doctor looked over at Artemis. "And you are?"

"The maid. I found her."

Though the doctor didn't seem to believe her, he nodded and said, "I may need your help." Artemis followed him and Oliver into the room. Oliver laid Maya down on the bed. "What happened?"

"She fell asleep in the sauna. When I found her she was unconscious then she started muttering unclearly."

He nodded in a doctorly way that must be taught in Medical school. "She is dehydrated and moderately hysterical. She just needs liquids and pleasant surrounds."

"Thank you." Oliver shook the doctor's hand and led him out.

Artemis lifted Maya's head and got her to drink a few sips. "I feel nauseous," Maya said as she blinked rapidly.

"You need to drink. Take small sips; you'll feel better." Artemis handed her the glass.

Maya sat up with some difficulty and took several sips. "Is the baby alright?"

"Technically." Artemis earned a confused look for her attitude. "The baby is fine, but the baby is a doll so it's not breathing or anything."

Maya stared at Artemis then took a large drink of water, which she choked on. While she was still coughing, Oliver returned. Artemis tried to walk out, but he intercepted her. "What's wrong?"

"The heat probably caused the electronic baby to cry, so she went in there and the dehydration caused her to think the doll was a real baby."

"I'm fine with that theory, but you don't look so sure. What's the problem?"

Artemis sighed. "There are two holes. She would have been able to see the doll from the doorway. There was no reason for her to go in the room. The room was hot, when the door was closed but people can last hours in the Sahara before seeing mirages. Why did she see a baby instead of a doll? And even more unsettling the door to the boiler room was locked… from the inside."

"The doctor said a pleasant environment." Oliver finally spoke after a long pause then looked at Artemis. "You're not exactly pleasant."

Artemis nodded, "Put Victor and AC on it. Movie night and popcorn will cheer her right up." He gave her a surprised look. "I'm serious. She needs a night of fun."


	15. Reasons

Part 16: Reasons

AC was trying to figure out the DVD player while Bart was zipping around the kitchen creating a feast of junk food. Victor helped Maya to the couch while Dinah and Artemis made sure Bart had brought everything from their hotel room.

"I called the front desk and checked you out." Oliver returned hanging up his cell. "Maya's card is going to get a charge for the early check out."

"I doubt she'll notice." Dinah found the shirt she was searching for. "Looks like it's all here." She stalked off to change into 'girl clothes' as AC had dubbed it.

When she returned AC was mindlessly pushing buttons as Victor and Maya both piled on the couch laughed. Claiming a chair for herself, Dinah was the first to try Bart's cooking. She ate one pizza roll then stole the entire bowl. Maya took pity on AC and used the remote then took the chocolate chip cookies as her reward. The boys each claimed their own bowl of chips, popcorn and pretzels as The Fast and the Furious began.

The movie watchers ate as much of the junk food as they could, laughed argued and generally had a goo time as they worked through an action movie and two romantic comedies which though they would never admit it the boys kind of enjoyed.

Artemis ignored the chaos that was the movie. Instead she went into the kitchen and prepared a sandwich. Leaning on the counter she chewed slowly until a commotion arose from the living room. She stood in the doorway.

"Jessica Alba is hotter than Angelina Jolie," AC proclaimed loudly.

Impulse shook his head. "It's the lips, dude."

Both of them looked at Victor, who just shrugged staying out of the argument. So the boys were forced to concede to Maya. "Don't look at me. Girls argue about fashion and possibly who gets Johnny Deep and Christian Bale."

Dinah made a sound between a sigh and a moan then sent a smile to the doorway, signaling to Artemis that she would be on watch for awhile as the boys broke out into a spontaneous food fight, but Maya wasn't willing to waste any of her cookies in the exchange. Walking through the room, Artemis ignored yet another argument that surfaced over one or another celebrity's physical appearance versus another's. Instead she stood at the clock window and watched the city below in silence.

During the third movie they fell asleep one by one, Dinah stayed awake long enough to make sure the Maya was soundly asleep her head on AC's shoulder before she too fell asleep. When Victor finally nodded off Oliver shut off the movie and removed the junk food that could prove problematic if knocked over during the night.

Moving through the apartment turning off the lights, he noticed Artemis sitting by the living room window. "Like the movie?"

"I wasn't watching," Artemis admitted turning toward him.

Oliver nodded thinking she probably wasn't one for electronics or entertainment. "It had the usual ending. Boy gets girl; everyone's happy."

"In my experience that isn't the normal ending of a story," Artemis responded.

Oliver laughed, "There's that pleasant attitude. It's fiction."

"Of course."

"Don't you sleep?" Oliver noted that she was leaning against the cold window legs tucked underneath her as if she would have to spring at any moment.

"I will for a few hours," she responded, only half paying attention to him.

He felt a bit awkward with everyone sleeping on his couches and chairs. "You can have the bed."

She looked at him a bit confused then shook her head and laughed. "I've never been comfortable sleeping in a bed."

"You're an interesting creature, Artemis." He was amused by her and she didn't find herself completely annoyed by his curiosity.

Finally she turned from the window and gave him her full attention. "You're from a different society than your friends as am I."

"But you are distinctly different." He turned serious. "What do you make of Maya?"

"I haven't the knowledge or experience to understand what is happening to her," Artemis admitted. "Amazons don't have these problems."

Oliver was clearly taken aback. "Amazons don't get sick?"

"Well, no."

He looked down at her in disbelief, but her expression didn't change. Taking this in he was shocked. "Really?"

"Yes." Artemis brushed off a much longer discussion that she didn't want to bother with at that moment. "What do you think is wrong with Maya?" she asked curving the conversation back to the previous topic.

"Worst case scenario: she's having a mental breakdown, but she could be suicidal or just depressed." Oliver has witnessed some self-destructive behavior in others, Victor included, but never before had he suggested that a friend might be a danger to herself.

Artemis supported her elbows on her knees and brought her fingertips together. "There a best case scenario?"

"Artemis, she's my friend too. And she's in trouble. I'm not telling you this because it's easy to hear. I'm telling you because we need to find out what is wrong with her. For her sake and anyone else." If Artemis had been any other woman Oliver would have shaken some sense into her.

"For anyone she might be a danger to, you mean. If you're going to be blunt about it then say everything." Artemis realized the volume was being raised; she walked into the study and once Oliver followed her shut the door behind them. "What are you suggesting? That we institutionalize her? Sent her to a therapist?"

Oliver sat heavily and buried his chin in his palm. "I don't know. Maya has never had a mental problem before. There's no history in her family, but she is a high risk."

"Meaning heroes have a tendency to break."

"That's not what I meant," Oliver objected.

Artemis smirked, "But it is the truth. A high-stress job that puts the weight of the world on your shoulders and a millions secrets. "

"Sounds like you aren't enjoying the job much, Sailor Mars."

"And you should have saved that line for an audience." Artemis leaned back against the door. "Should we just get this over with now or continue dodging each other."

Oliver gave her an understandably confused expression. "What do you mean?"

"We may not be after the same thing, but we are obviously operating in the same area. So why don't we just tell each other basics and we can decided whether we want to help or stay out of each others hair." She raised a challenging eyebrow.

"Why should we trust you?"

"Are men always this cliché?" She sighed. "We already know everyone's identity. Our agendas can't be more secret than that."

Oliver nodded with a locked jaw. "Then what's your _agenda_?"

"Dinah—"

Oliver cut her off, "Dinah, what about her? I thought she was your friend."

"She is, tough guy. You don't have to be quite so protective; she's always been able to take care of herself." Artemis crossed her arms and began assessing him in a new light. "Dinah is being hunted."

"Why?" Oliver contained his enthusiasm a bit more this time.

Artemis smiled cryptically then got back to the point at hand. "Dinah has for lack of a better term supernatural powers. Obviously she's not the only one, but unlike most people with them there is no apparent reason as to why she has this ability."

"And so?"

Glaring Artemis continued, "There are rich people in this world, who would pay for supernatural abilities. And one of those men wants Dinah, so he can find out how she got her powers and get some of his own."

"Why Dinah?"

"Heroes with unexplained backgrounds to their abilities are rare. Omen has extraordinary power, but she inherited it from her mother, who was a psychic."

"What about Maya?"

"Hers was earned in a manner of speaking and can be taken, but most don't see the merit in her gift." Oliver sent her a confused expression hoping for more. "It's her secret. You'll have to ask her about it."

"But you do know?"

"Yes," Artemis stood and walked toward the window. "But telling you would betray her trust. The same as if she told you a secret from my past."

"You have secrets in your past?"

"No, I'm Jesus. I always tell the truth and would never harm a living soul." She sent him a look over her should that told him she was sick of his questions. "We're just trying to find out who is looking for her before he finds us."

"And whoever is after Dinah employed the German assassin?"

She gave up glaring and sat with her back to the window. "I don't know. His employer mentioned the recent warehouse attacks. If he's only agenda is Dinah then he'd have no investment in 33.1."

"Well those who are invested in 33.1 are wealthy and always out to better the world. Or is it themselves?" Oliver's voice turned fierce.

"Care to explain that, Queen."

"We're out to stop 33.1 and its creator."

"Lex Luthor." Artemis watched Oliver's face and gained her answer. "Are you going to stop him or kill him?"

"Are you passing judgment, Amazon, after your double tap this evening?" Oliver baited her.

"No, Sherwood." Artemis pushed herself to her feet. "I was just curious, but now that we're on the topic anything you want to add?"

"Add to?"

"Your friend the quarterback already decided it was his place to marshal my actions."

Half impressed by Clark's willingness to stand up to the Amazon, Oliver shook his head. "I don't always agree with him. But what you did is on your conscience, no one else's. And he's more of a Lineman than a Quarterback." Oliver stood. "I think my boys would agree that Dinah is important enough to us that we'd protect her from a mogul after her for her power. As long as you remain in Metropolis she will be under our protection in addition to yours."

"Since we are both raiding warehouses for information, it just seems economical to work together. Avoid the unnecessary mishaps." Artemis nodded. "If we can work together."

Holding out his hand Oliver couldn't resist the comment. "You seem to be the one with a problem about working with others.

"Not at all." Artemis gripped his forearm. He returned the gesture with some confusion. "Just as long as they don't get in my way."

She headed out of the room and grabbed the blankets from the spare bedroom. Throwing one around Bart who was lying half upside down on a chair with his face in the armrest, she watched as he half-heartedly attacked it then curled up with the wool wrapped tightly around him.

Oliver watched as she tossed two blankets over Maya and AC in case they split up. The two were sleep battling for possession of the couch. Annoyed Artemis threw a blanket at Oliver and mimed to him that he should cover Dinah. As she moved the coffee table from the position, where it would brain Victor in the morning, Oliver tried to passively lay the blanket on Dinah, but she tossed it off.

Continuing to clean up the room, Artemis smiled to herself. Because Oliver put the blanket on twice more, but Dinah continued to remove it, going so far as to throw it at him. Bundling it up in a ball Oliver threw it on the ground and seriously considered walking away, but Dinah began shivering.

Taking pity on him Artemis laid her last blanket on Victor then took the blanket from Oliver. Oliver interrupted her with a soundless argument explaining how he tried. Rolling her eyes, Artemis placed a hand on Dinah's shoulder. Dinah jerked, but when that didn't dislodge Artemis's hand, she calmed. Once she was at peace again Artemis tried to throw the blanket one-handed. It wasn't very effective.

Seeing his chance for retribution Oliver took the blanket and tucked it around the sleeping brunette. He even bent down the corner that was moving towards and away from her face every time she breathed.

Artemis nodded her thanks. Oliver stumbled off to his bed and she headed back to her window, but she didn't pay attention to the world beyond the glass. She was beginning to feel paranoid; she felt like someone was watching her.


	16. Morning After, So to Speak

Part 17: Morning After, So to Speak

Stretching like a cat, Dinah surveyed the wreckage that had been a living room the night before. Victor lay on the floor a hair's breathe from knocking over the entire entertainment system. Curled up next to him was Maya and right behind her was AC with a smile on his face that told Dinah he was definitely awake. In the chair across the room was Bart now completely upside down in the chair.

A heavenly smell from the next room drew Dinah from her chair and into the kitchen.

Oliver was half way through creating a breakfast buffet. Grabbing a piece of toast Dinah announced her presence. "All you need is a white paper hat."

Turning Oliver put an omelet in front of her. "Wait until after you've tried it."

Making a face, she responded, "And what if I don't want this?"

"Too bad, after last night you owe me." Oliver gave her the playboy-of-the-year grin.

Dinah chocked on her toast, "What?"

"Relax," Artemis walked in. "You attacked him with a blanket." She grabbed an English muffin with cheese and sausage. "He lost."

Pulling a face that could rival most five-year-olds, Oliver turned to grab Dinah a fork. She rolled her eyes, but took a bite. Artemis silently felt like smacking their heads together, but instead she left the room.

When Maya awoke she was very confused. After several minutes she remembered the movie night, but the last thing she could recall she was on the couch. She definitely wasn't on the couch anymore. Delicately she tried to shift, but whenever she did the thing behind her moved closer. She figured out that it was breathing. She elbowed AC in the ribs and when he curled in, she tried to roll over him. Assuming she was going to attack him again, he grabbed her around the waist and rolled her beneath him.

Turning her head she glared at the couch because she couldn't pull an exorcist and look at him. "Get off, Orange Crush."

AC stood up and offered her a hand, which she accepted while taking advantage of the opportunity to glare at him properly.

"So you two gonna make out now?" Bart snickered as he maneuvered his way out of his sleeping position.

Looking down at Maya, AC said, "Hurry or he'll eat it all." The two blondes ran for the kitchen giggling.

Bart kicked Victor until he made noise. "Didn't you hear? Last call for breakfast before I'm cleaning up."

As the last of the boys headed for the kitchen, the elevator arrived. Artemis was searching through her bag when she looked up to see the buzz kill himself. "How's your friend?" he asked.

"Last we heard she'd fallen into a coma brought on by the shock to her system." Artemis spoke very clinical, detached.

"I'm here to see Oliver," he over explained himself.

"I figured." They stood awkwardly staring at each other. "I'll go get him."

By the time Oliver arrived the elevator had returned. Lois rushed into the apartment. She was carrying a box of stuff and smiled when she saw Clark. Setting the box down, she frowned at Oliver. "You said when you were back we could return… junk." She motioned to the box.

With a deer-caught-in-the-headlights look Oliver turned away and scanned the room. With the three women who were now residing in his place, plus Lilith and Lois's things, not to mention any other girl, who had ever been in his apartment, how was he supposed to find Lois's things?

"I…um…I wasn't sure if I found anything." Oliver looked to Clark for help but the mutual friend was staying out of it.

Lois sighed clearly annoyed. "Just get me what you've found."

Grabbing the box of things he had cleared from the living room the night before he handed it to Lois. "I wasn't sure what was yours?" As soon as the words left his mouth he noticed it, the pink bra lying right on top. Lois hooked the bra strap around her pinkie finger and held it as far away from her as her arm would allow.

"And so you thought this might be mine?" Lois cocked her head and blinked innocently.

"Oliver, when you're through…" Artemis trailed off when she saw the newcomer and recognized her.

Thankfully Lois was too angry to place the Amazon. "Is this hers?" Lois asked Oliver not Artemis.

But it was Artemis who answered, "Do I look like someone who wears pink?"

Finally taking in the other woman, Lois backed down. "Well, actually no."

"Which one?" Artemis asked and received a confused look. "Him or him?" She pointed to Oliver and Clark in turn.

"I used to date him." Lois indicated Oliver.

"Huh, I would have pegged you for tall, dark and mysterious." Artemis shrugged, picked up a duffle and tossed it into the next room.

"Mysterious? Smallville?" She looked at Clark in jest. "You haven't been around him long enough. He reads like an open book."

Artemis met Clark's gaze. "Does he now?"

The tension was broken by an irritated Maya. "Oliver, really how long does it take to answer a yes-or-no question?"

"What question?" Oliver blinked. He was certainly getting blamed for everything this morning.

"Oh," Artemis suddenly remembered. "Maya and Dinah were wondering if you'd loan them a car to go see Lilith."

"Just them? Aren't you going?"

She grabbed a messenger bag from the back of a chair. "I have work to do. Some people actually have real jobs, Queen."

As she disappeared into the lift, Dinah appeared. "So what's the verdict?"

"Dad hasn't told me if were grounded yet." Maya smiled and blinked to make herself look childlike as she snatched her bra from Lois's finger.

Lois was surprised. "How many women do you have stashed here, Ollie?"

"Well, AC and Victor are still in there, so there's a couple more yet." Dinah kept a straight face, but Oliver ruined the effect on Lois by the grin that miraculous appeared on his handsome face. Dinah ignored the smile. "Artemis drove my cycle. I'll drive us." She turned to the lift.

"Wait," Oliver called after her. "It's parked out front." He tossed her the keys.

Catching them easily Dinah shared a look with Maya and they both escaped. Lois set down her box. "Oliver, all I ask you to do was fill a box with my things. Not difficult. Here is your junk." She kicked the box with the side of her foot. "Whenever you find mine send it to Chloe's."


	17. Hospital Coma

Part 18: Hospital Coma

"Maybe I should drive?" Maya said as Dinah walked with tunnel vision toward Oliver's Black Lotus. Dinah was the best driver of all of them, but she used that speed to relax herself. The only problem was this time they were driving to the problem and Maya was worried about her friends, all of them.

Dinah looked over at her friend and stopped walking. "You want me to sit next to you in a small car while we're slowly getting closer to a scene that neither of us wants to see or could have imagined."

"If you drive us into the curb, I reserve the right to say I told you so." Maya resigned, knowing that Dinah needed this, but she was definitely wearing her seatbelt.

They got in the car and Dinah for a moment just focused on the car, the engine, the power. Revving the engine Dinah put the car in reverse. "Let's see what she can do."

Maya's fear was realized, not the crashing, but Dinah sped through the streets of Metropolis taking them on the longest possible route to the hospital. When Dinah no longer had an excuse, she pulled into the parking lot and killed the engine. Neither of them moved, only stared ahead out the windshield.

"We should go in," Maya said at length.

Dinah nodded, "Yeah."

"Should we—?" Maya started to speak, but she didn't get a chance to finish. Dinah opened her door abruptly and got out.

Slamming the door Dinah headed for the building. She walked two cars down then stopped and stared straight ahead without moving. Maya followed suit and got out of the car. She caught up with Dinah and stood next to her staring into the distance. "I'll meet you in there."

Maya continued toward the building leaving her statuesque friend standing in the parking lot. Though she was moving, to Maya it was as if the world was in motion and she stationary. The automatic door opened for her, she nodded politely at the nurse's station and headed for Lilith's room.

This time there was a barrier; she would have to open the door. Turn the knob and put herself into that tiny space with her injured friend. Closing her eyes she took a deep breath and brought her hand to the door handle. Finally fed up with herself Maya turned the handle and pushed the door open.

The metal door was surprisingly quiet, so Bart didn't hear Maya enter. He sat at Lilith's bed side, his hand holding hers. Maya couldn't tell if he was speaking or humming, but whatever the noise it was constant and soothing. Of course, when he noticed Maya he stopped abruptly. "I'll…um… come back?" Maya was uncertain of who had more claim to Lilith.

"No," Bart shook his head. "I've been here awhile. I'll go get some coffee." Maya looked about to object. "Don't worry. I'll take my time."

Because she wanted time alone with her friend, Maya didn't try any further to make a polite refusal. Bart left and shut the door behind him. So she took the chair that he left and reached out to put her hand over Lilith's.

"Hey, Lil, what's going on in that head of yours?" Maya knew that with Lilith's gift she didn't think like others. "Are you reading my thoughts? Can you hear me?" Shaking her Maya realized how ridiculous she must sound. "I guess not." She paused then continued when she got an idea. "We watched movies last night. Artemis didn't jion in, but it wasn't her thing. AC and Victor were really into this racing movie. It was definitely Di's favorite though Bart seemed almost bored by the speeding. Probably because he can run so much faster than those cars."

After she began the conversation just continued. Maya told Lilith about everything that happened the night before from the caramel popcorn that Dinah stuck in AC's hair to walking up sandwich between the two boys. "Don't worry, neither of them was Bart. He came over here right after breakfast." She laughed, "But you would know that, wouldn't you?"

Maya ran out of words. She spoke of anything but the reality in front of her. There was no sign out life coming from her friend. The only sounds or movements were coming from the machines. Squeezing Lilith's hand, Maya let go.

Somehow Bart opened the door while holding two coffee cups; he held one out to Maya. "I had a feeling you were a latte mocha whatever coffee person."

"Something like that." Maya took the offered cup. "Did the doctor's say anything?"

"She flat-lined twice before falling into the coma. This morning I overheard the doctor saying she had necrosis of the cerebral neurons. Of course when I asked him about he said he could only tell the next of kin."

"That would be Di."

"Really?" Bart cocked his head. "They're related?"

"No," Maya smiled. "Dinah is Lil's legal guardian."

"This will probably affect her the worst then." Bart said sadly.

Maya was so lost in her own sadness; she mistakenly took his comment as an insult. "We're all affected by this."

"Really?" Bart raised an eyebrow. "Oliver called and told me you and Dinah were on your way over. Aren't there four of you?"

"Artemis doesn't really visit people in the hospital." Maya tried to defend her friend.

"Why?"

"I'm not sure." Maya paused. "I don't like being helpless either. She's not used to hospitals. Her people don't get sick. Maybe she thinks Lil will get better." Maya seemed to be half-musing herself. "It's impossible to know with Artemis and no one can tell her what to do."

"For friends you sure know a lot about each other." This time Bart did mean to insult her.

"Listen, you excuse for a Christmas elf, Artemis doesn't talk about her past." Maya's mouth formed a frown. "But that doesn't mean we don't take care of each other, help one another, and fight..."

A clapping sounded behind her. "Impassioned speech, Maya." The two debating heroes turned to see Oliver.

"Got rid of your ex so quickly?" Maya baited him.

"Yeah." He looked around distractedly. "Where's Dinah?"

Maya snapped her mouth shut then said in a small voice. "She's in the parking lot."

"The parking lot," he asked incredulously. Maya nodded. "Someone should get her." No one moved, so Oliver turned and headed back the way he came. He entered through the emergency ward, but Maya through the main entrance. And there she stood.

Dinah hadn't moved since Maya left. She wasn't quite terrified, but there was a sense of dread about the building and where she stood Dinah could withstand it. Lost in her thoughts she almost didn't notice Oliver until he was at her side. He turned so he was facing the hospital as well. "Nice view?"

"Not particularly." Dinah actually hadn't taken a good look at the hospital; she'd been avoiding it. "How is she?"

"Go look for yourself."

"I… I can't move." Dinah lowered her head. She had no reason for why this was so hard for her, but she could not go into that hospital and see her friend lying unconscious in a hospital bed. "Just tell me how she is." Dinah turned suddenly to face him.

"You seem to be moving just fine." Ollie nodded to her feet, smiling. "Go see how she is," he lowered his voice. "Nothing I say is going to reassure you."

Dinah never wanted to hit someone so much in her life. She balled her fist, but didn't get the chance to hit him. He grabbed her wrist and put his other hand on her shoulder. Not one to cry Dinah gave into a single tear. She then pushed him away and walked to the hospital.


	18. Honest Emotion

Part 19: Honest Emotions

AC stretched out on the couch and looked at Victor. "Are we supposed to be doing anything?"

Looking over his shoulder at the tall blonde, Victor sighed. "Currently everyone's at the hospital. You want to join in that party?"

"Artemis, didn't go," AC pointed out, proving that he does occasionally pay attention.

"Brilliant, Coy fish, go hang out with the surly Amazon as she sharpens weapons. I'd give you five minutes."

"Says the walking satellite dish. You're the one whose ass got handed to him." AC stretched and stood as he heard the lift.

Victor's eyes narrowed. "By all means try her on. You got beat twice by the one who doesn't even carry a weapon." The lift doors opened to reveal Maya and Bart. "Where's Ollie and your friend?"

"They're still at the hospital." Maya sat down heavily, exhausted.

"You guys switch shifts?" AC sat down by Maya. "That's good. Then she won't be alone."

Bart hadn't looked up since he came in the room. He walked through the room into the next only pausing to open the door, but the worst part of it was how slow he was walking. The fireball didn't do slow.

Sharing a look with Victor, AC asked Maya, "What happened?"

"She's gone." Maya's voice was flat, but her jaw quivered for a moment as she said the two words. Taking a deep breath Maya continued, "It was quick, I guess." Confusion crossed her face as she was clearly trying to remember what really happened as the machines started beeping in fast and annoying sounds meant to attract attention.

Instead it had been Bart screaming uncharacteristically at a nurse for help that had brought aid to Lilith's side. Of course, the nurse had shoved Oliver, Bart and Maya out the door. Dinah who'd made it to Lil's side put up more of a fight. They all knew it was the end though there was no Hollywood, no final lines or whispered words.

"She was there one moment and then wasn't."

The comment struck AC as funny, but he suppressed the laugh. Victor sat on the coffee table in front of Maya. "Just talk. About Lilith if you want, or anything. Just tell us whatever you want us to know."

Somehow Victor's voice was soothing to Maya. Like he knew how to act, he'd been though it before. "Dinah was holding her hand. It took her most of the morning to even come inside. Then even when with all the noise, she sat holding Lil's hand. They're still there."

"Oliver's with her?" AC asked sending a look to Victor that said it was necessary knowledge in response to Victor's don't-push-her expression.

Maya nodded. "I don't think she would have gone it inside if he hadn't made her."

The conversation came to an abrupt halt as the moving lift interrupted. Artemis took in their expressions. "She's gone." Not a question. "What happened?"

"She just died. No shaking or gasping for breath. She didn't look any different in the coma then she did after."

"That's strange. Coma patients can survive for years with the help of medical technology."

"The help of what?" AC asked as he was only half listening to the conversation.

Artemis glanced at him. "The machines."

"Artemis, seriously? Our friend is dead and you're musing about medical machinery?" Maya had been sad, but subconsciously decided that anger was a better emotion. So she directed her anger at the first opportunity.

Taking the anger, but not showing any reaction to it, Artemis frowned in thought. "It's just curious with Omen's mental powers. I wonder—"

The statement was interrupted as Maya's hand came across Artemis's face. The slap resounded through the now silent apartment. The boys stood completely still not sure whose rage they should fear more Maya's obvious anger or the fury they expected from Artemis. But the room remained silent. Maya realizing the danger of the situation couldn't follow up her action.

It was Artemis who broke the silence. "Do you think that Omen would want to be alive without her powers?" Artemis asked as though the answer was obvious.

Maya shook her head. "You don't know that she lost them."

"Her powers are mental, Maya." Artemis pointed out. "She had brain damage. Even if she ever woke up she wouldn't be Omen. Not the way we knew her."

"You knew she wouldn't survive?" Maya seemed on the verge of tears. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"Because there is always hope. I don't, but you do. I didn't want to take that away from you." Artemis sighed, nodded to the boys and returned to the life. "Maya?"

"I'll start the funeral arrangements."

The nurses had _kindly_ escorted Dinah and Oliver from the hospital room after giving them a moment to say their goodbyes. Dinah stood silently by the bed before brushing Lil's forever untamed curls from her face.

Oliver stood behind her like a watch dog. She was still deciding if he was a Rottweiler or a St. Bernard. When the nurses appeared to ask them to leave, he placed a hand on her shoulder to steady her emotionally. She didn't acknowledge the gesture and wouldn't admit it, but she found it comforting.

They only made it as far as the waiting room at the end of the hall before Dinah sat down. She wasn't expecting to feel so tired. There was no overwhelming sadness or crushing helplessness, or even anger. Dinah was just exhausted.

Sitting in the chair she leaned forward and rested her head in her hands. Oliver had been waking a step ahead of her. When she sat down he went on a few steps before turning back. He no longer heard her footsteps. The sight of her sitting curled up in the generic plastic chair made her tall frame look petite and fragile. He got the feeling she would like him to just keep walking away from her to leave her alone. But the brittleness of her appearance made it impossible for him to leave her alone.

Walking back he crouched in front of her. "You were Lilith's guardian." Dinah gave no indication of having heard him. "Did you think of her like a… daughter?" Oliver was searching for something to say.

He did get a reaction out of her. Dinah brought her head up giving him what probably would have been a disbelieving look if her face hadn't look so tense. "More like a little sister."

Neither of them spoke: Dinah because she was still so exhausted to focus and Oliver because he had expected Dinah to continue. She just stayed perfectly still and stared at her shoes. Today was her day to stare distracted in a serious silence.

Oliver couldn't help but notice the way Dinah curly hair spilled over her shoulders as her attention fixed on her shoes. He knew that she wanted her space, but he couldn't leave her alone. Not just because it wasn't safe for her to be alone right now, but also because he had an intense desire to be near her. It was probably for the best that her attention was elsewhere. She didn't notice that his gaze never left her form.

After several minutes of crouching, Oliver's knees mentally slapped him into rising enough to give them some relief. Moving to the chair next to Dinah, he shifted enough that she followed his movements with her eyes. Oliver mentally wished she didn't watch him so emotionlessly. Somehow her apathy bothered him more than he would admit in public.

"How are you like sisters?" Oliver asked because he wanted to get a particular image of Dinah out of his head.

Dinah drew in a deep breath and bring both her hands to her face, she pushed back her hair. Only then did she look at him. "Life's always been a bit different with Lilith. She has always had her powers. They are genetic; her birth mother was a physic."

"Her birth mother?" Oliver queried the strange term.

A glance out of the corner of Dinah's eye informed Oliver that he was interrupting. "She was adopted when she was a baby. Closed adoption, her parents had no idea what to do when she began exhibiting her strange behavior as a teenager. Of course, Lil didn't feel liked she fit in. She ran away. Probably not the brightest idea to run to Gotham, but—" Dinah shrugged. "I take care have since the first time we met, but she was the one who found me."

Oliver raised an eyebrow. Dinah just smiled at her memory. "I was in trouble and didn't even know it. It was simple mugging—I thought. Turns out he had two buddies around the corner, who weren't quite as stupid as he was. They'd brought a gun. Omen saw it the day before. She threw her coffee at the two thugs and made such a huge scene on the corner that two taxis stopped to help her.

"I ended up saving her twenty minutes later from a purse snatcher. She could see danger that anyone else would be in, but could barely protect herself. Of course, everything is legal. She petitioned her parents for emancipation and I signed papers to be her guardian. It was amusing, because for the first six months I was her foster parent." Oliver smirked and Dinah shook her head. "Yeah, that was awkward.

"Maya was the one who helped Lil find her birth parents. I think she even tried to find something on Artemis's mother, but of course that was a dead end fast. Unfortunately, Lil's wasn't much better. I mean she was dead by then so Lil got to know the occupation of her parent but she never got to meet her."

When she had finished her speech, Dinah laid her head back into her hands. Her shoulders fell with the weight of her speech. Too absorbed in her own story and memories, she hadn't notice Artemis's approach.

Oliver noticed immediately and locked his jaw. Artemis looked between him and Dinah. "Did you two break up?"


	19. Hunting

Part 20: Hunting

With a snap Dinah's head came up as Oliver had a spontaneous coughing fit. Artemis's eyebrow rose as she sat in the plastic hospital chair across from Dinah. She stretched out her legs into front of her and crossed them at the ankle. "You going to be alright?" Her tone was casual, but she met Dinah's gaze with careful severity.

Dinah nodded aware that she needed a distraction from her thoughts. As much as Oliver was trying he should have just taken off his shirt. She definitely wouldn't have been thinking about Omen after that. Artemis was more direct, merely informing Dinah that she didn't have time to be emotional. "Figures you wouldn't be distracted."

To her right Oliver snorted then wisely covered the sound with another cough. Only taking a moment to slide her glance to Oliver, Artemis shifted her expression to a quiet smile. "Did you want a religious discussion of spirits and death? Or could we perhaps discuss what we're going to do now?"

"Without Maya?"

Artemis's turned her face away. "She's not in a good place right now. With her connections she's going to take care of the funeral preparations."

Knowing that Artemis wasn't telling her everything, Dinah cocked her head. "Anything I need to know?" She waited until Artemis met her gaze then nodded.

Before Artemis decided whether to answer a phone rang. It wasn't a ringtone she recognized, so she looked at Oliver expecting him to answer it. He didn't move, so Artemis shared a look with Dinah and the latter elbowed the blonde. "Gonna answer that?"

"Answer what?" Oliver looked at her surprised. She nodded to his pocket. He pulled out his cell; it wasn't the source of the irritating sequence of beeps.

Artemis glanced at the messenger bag to her left. Fishing in the front pocket Artemis pulled out the assassin's cell. Noting the callerid, she flipped the ringing device open. The ringing was silenced. Without hesitation Artemis brought the cell to her ear. "Hello."

Keeping her attention on Artemis, Dinah could tell immediately that there was a problem. "Whose phone is that?" Oliver leaned close enough to whisper in Dinah's ear. She wasn't bothered by his lack of personal space.

"Bart's?" Dinah asked, but Oliver was already shaking his head.

The phone's response brought Artemis's head up sharply. "We need to speak."

Oliver frowned. "She gave Bart his phone back." Their attention was called back to Artemis.

"Not now." She hung up the phone. "Maya's busy. Any chance you can put a trace on this phone?"

Oliver blinked aware the question was for him. "Who is it?"

"The puppet master, and he wants to talk."

"Won't he know that you're tracking him?" Dinah leaned forward with interest instead of exhaustion. Apparently, she'd gotten her second wind.

"Of course, but the man reads minds. I'm not trying to hide things from him." Artemis's hand twitched and Dinah knew what plans the Amazon had for their assassin.

The phone began to ring again and Oliver grabbed it. "I don't, but I know someone who does."

Artemis promptly stood. "Let's go before the foreign exchange student uses up all his minutes."

Before either could comment, Artemis turned and head back down the hall to the exit. "She doesn't know where were going." Oliver looked at Dinah, who smirked. "What if I don't follow her?"

"Do it and see what happens?" Dinah responded then took off at a trot to catch up with her friend.

When Dinah caught up, Artemis couldn't resist. "He finally make a move or are you two still flirting?"

"Flirting?" Dinah tried to sound annoyed, but some part of her was pleased with the idea. Not that she would admit that. "We weren't doing anything?"

"Yeah, then why exactly did you jump out of your skin?" Artemis stopped for a moment and made a show of waiting for Oliver to reach them. "You wish to deny the attraction as well?"

Oliver didn't answer. Rolling her eyes, Artemis headed out the automatic door. "She?" Oliver pointed; Dinah placed a hand over his fist and pushed his down.

She shook her head. "Just don't."

Oliver drove which was irritating to Dinah, but she had to admit that Oliver knew the city better than she did. The vehicle stopped outside a tall building. Dinah craned her neck and pointed out the metal sculpture at the top. "I'm thinking we're at the Planet."

"Unless they have a rival called the Globe." Artemis slammed her door earning her a glare from Oliver.

"A friend is a reporter here." Oliver headed for the door.

"Wait." Artemis called, stopping him before he could take two steps. "You aren't going to tell her?"

Her tone indicated a question, but Oliver wasn't about to dispute the point. He didn't bother with an answer. He just turned for the door as the phone began to ring again. Artemis muted the phone.

Dinah sent her a look. "Is he going to keep calling until you answer?"

"I'm not a mind reader. How should I know?" Artemis slipped the phone into her pocket and followed the tall blonde into the building. Dinah seemed hesitant, more for Artemis than herself. A building full of reporters and her mask-phobia, slightly unconventional friend seemed like a recipe for disaster.

The three of them took the elevator in possibly the most uncomfortable ride ever. Artemis leaned against the wall furthest from buttons as Oliver chose the floor. Crossing her ankles, Dinah supported herself against the back wall. "So who's this friend?"

"You'll get to meet her," Oliver answered shortly. "You'll like her." Though it was unclear who he was speaking to, he turned his head back toward the elevator doors.

Artemis smirked. "So there is one girl you let into the boy's club."

Glancing sidelong at her, Oliver hit the already glowing button again. And once more for good measure. Covering her mouth, Dinah tried to stifle a laugh, not that it mattered as he could see her in the reflective metal of the door. That is until they opened a moment later.

They walked into the busy newsroom where most of the busy reporters only gave them a curious glance except the men who were elevatoring Dinah and the few cats that could tell Artemis was out of place in Metropolis. Dinah actively ignored the men watching her and tried to figure out which of the leggy, smiley women they were going to visit.

Oliver led them to the desk of a short blonde who smiled when he appeared, but their conversation betrayed their relationship as friends. Still Artemis couldn't resist commenting to Dinah, "Relax."

"Oliver," Chloe said in greeting as she searched through a stack of papers on her desk. "What's with the entourage?" Her gaze slid to Dinah then Artemis who was bringing up the rear while keeping the majority of the room in her sights.

"Well," Oliver scratched the back of his head. "I have a favor to ask."

"So soon?" Chloe smirked.

Artemis turned up the volume on the phone. It rang loud enough to grab the attention of the reporters across the room. One glare from the Amazon and they went on their business. "Can we get this over with?" she asked of no one in particular.

"What do you need?" Her voice was laced with professional curiosity and something more as her eyes waved between Dinah and Artemis.

Artemis tossed her the phone. "Can you track the number calling that phone?"

Oliver caught the phone for Chloe and handed it to her. She checked the number and sat at her computer. As her fingers flew over the keyboard, Dinah walked around the desk and looked over her shoulder, thought the tall brunette kept her distance from the electronic. "Well, let's see."

Chloe seemed to forget about the attitude that Artemis had given her and set about cracking the puzzle they had given her. "Well, the calls being bounced from a tower in Europe."

"It's a European cell," Artemis offered.

Chloe glanced up over her computer. "The cell can't be tracked unless it's live."

Grabbing the phone from the desk, Oliver tossed it too Artemis. "Answer it."

"Keep him talking," Chloe added with a cheeky grin.

She sent him a look that said she didn't take orders as she flipped the phone open. "You really need to take a hint."

"Still playing games, are we?" His tone was teasing, but the low timber of his voice told her that he was angry.

Good, she thought, but said, "What do you want?"

Dinah's hawk eyes watched Artemis. She was aware that there was nothing she could do but she was prepared to back Artemis up if needed. Sensing Dinah's tension, Oliver put his hand on the desk and leaned toward Chloe. "Can you let us hear the mystery caller?"

"Still working on the last request, Ken." On the screen appeared circles on a grid as Chloe tracked her way to within meters of the phone originating the call.

"Well my handy for one," the assassin chuckled as if he'd dropped his phone on the subway not had it stolen in a club.

Artemis rolled her eyes. "You wouldn't be calling about something so trivial." Her irritation gave away her ability to understand him.

He went silent for a moment then said, "We should finish this face to face."

"Where are you?"

"I'm sure you can find me faster than I can tell you." He chuckled then went suddenly quiet. "Take care of those friends of yours." His final comment wasn't advice, but a warning.

Chloe gave Artemis a nod and she hung up the phone. Several of the nearby reports looked up when Artemis mimed strangled the assassin. Oliver and Chloe each raised an eyebrow in curiosity; Dinah just laughed.

Chloe looked at Dinah for an explanation. "She was just talking to an old friend," Dinah answered the look while ignoring Artemis's glare.

"So?" Artemis looked at Chloe with a much more favorable expression even thought her tone still carried the remnants of her anger.

Chloe looked back at the computer for a moment and pulled up an address. "3701 West Oak Street. Looks like an abandoned apartment building."

"We'll need to collect Maya." Artemis caught Dinah's eye.

Oliver stepped in Dinah's way as the leggy brunette made to move passed him, but he spoke to Artemis. "Yeah, no. We agreed to help each other. That doesn't mean just lending aid, but accepting it."

"He's got a point, Arty." Dinah moved around Oliver and cocked her head giving Artemis an innocent expression. "Seven is better than three."

"Six," Artemis corrected. "Bart gets a personal day."

"Seven would be better," Oliver thought out loud then looked suspiciously at Chloe who was answering her ringing cell.

Chloe meet Oliver's gaze. "Are you doing anything tonight?" she asked the phone. "Come by the Planet. There's a friend here who wants to see you."

Sorry Omen-lovers, but I promise there are reasons for what I do.


	20. Killers

Part 21: Killers

The last to show up Clark appeared in a streak of red and blue. "Now that the patriotic blur is here can we get this over with?" Beautiful Dreamer was still lashing out when she could.

"There are four floors and the basement. According to Watchtower he is most likely on the north side of the third floor." Cyborg looked up at the building as he recited the knowledge he'd gain from hacking into city hall's main frame and downloading the blue prints.

Artemis fished the phone out of her pocket and checked the bars. "He didn't have service." She searched the window. "He's moved from there."

"How do we know he's still inside?" Aquaman asked, confused as to who they were even looking for.

"Can you check?" Green Arrow glanced at Clark.

The farm boy shook his head. "This place must be condemned, lead-based paint."

"Great, so we search in the old fashion way." Artemis snapped the phone shut.

"Looks like a scavenger hunt." Green Arrow handed an ear piece each to Beautiful Dreamer, Black Canary and Artemis. "First group to find the psychotic killer wins."

"Make sure it's our assassin not Hannibal Lector or Jack the Ripper." Black Canary stuck the device into her ear.

"Or the Zodiac," Cyborg added.

Aquaman frowned in thought then snapped his fingers. "Son of Sam."

"Dracula?" Beautiful Dreamer cocked her head.

Green Arrow smirked, "Nero."

"Star Trek?" Aquaman raised an eyebrow.

Green Arrow looked at him in incredulous irritation. "The Roman emperor."

"And Hitler." Everyone looked at Artemis who shrugged. "Someone had to say it."

"And on that note," Green Arrow interrupted their camaraderie. "Dreamer, you stay with Aquaman and me."

"Black Canary with—" Artemis started, but Green Arrow interrupted.

"Cyborg. Artemis and Clark can keep an eye on each other." Artemis and Clark shared a look. After Green Arrow turned away, Artemis started to move toward him with fire in her eyes. Fortunately Beautiful Dreamer and Black Canary intercepted her. Instead they headed inside.

The apartment building had a large lobby with a doorman's desk and two elevators that even Clark didn't look keen to traverse. Clark spied a door beyond those contraptions. "Is there a basement?"

Aquaman hopped the desk and looked at the wall of keys. "All the odd numbers of the second and third floors are missing." He kicked a few keys in the dust on the ground. "Some of them."

Green Arrow nodded. "We'll search the basement. You two," he looked at Black Canary and Cyborg. "Check the third and fourth floors." He met gazes with Clark. "Second and ground floors."

"Watchtower, is the electricity on?" Artemis asked as she walked over to a row of monitors.

Beautiful Dreamer appeared at her shoulder and fiddled with the electronics. A half-burry, half-static image appeared. Aquaman smiled and waved at the camera. The screen changed to a dirty hallway empty but for debris. Another change to a dark room with a reflective floor. Gasping Beautiful Dreamer pointed. "I saw something." She grabbed Aquaman's arm. "Let's go."

Not objecting Aquaman let her lead him to the basement door. Green Arrow shrugged and followed. Artemis turned from the screen to find Clark staring at her. "He's punishing me," she muttered under her breath.

"What do they call that? Karma," Clark commented.

Artemis's gaze narrowed. Cyborg and Black Canary quietly slipped upstairs. "Then why are you being punished as well, superboy. Or did you make an error?"

"Are you admitting that what you did was wrong?" Clark asked misunderstanding her meaning.

Artemis walked to the stairs. "Second floor first?" Clark nodded. "I admit that I have been wrong before, but I don't see that I was wrong in this case."

He had been several steps behind her, but Clark stopped all together after this comment. He stood there until Artemis reached the top of the flight and turned back to him. "Do you feel no remorse for the man you shot?"

"Did he?" Artemis asked looking down on him. "There were nine of us in that warehouse. And, yes, we broke in, but at that moment we weren't a threat to him. So he aims for the least threatening of us. Aims to kill."

"It could have been a miss. He was barely conscious." Clark pointed out.

Artemis raised an eyebrow. "The makes him unlucky and stupid, not guiltless." Her lips formed a grim line. "One shouldn't shoot unless she has a clear target with a backboard for the shot."

"You've been taught how to shoot a gun?" Clark was confused by Artemis's strange background.

Artemis sent him a look that said it would be stupid to shoot without training. "In my culture, we are trained to respect weapons and know how to use them correctly." Artemis gave him a limited picture of her world.

Clark's moral code of finding a way to solve the problem without killing could not be overridden by the philosophy of Artemis's culture. "Or effectively."

"I have never accidently killed someone. If they died by my hand, I meant to do it and they deserved it. You don't have to like or accept that, but your opinion is not going to change mine. You can't handle putting someone's death on your conscience and I can't handle not doing something about it when I have the chance." As Artemis spoke she took a few steps down the stairs.

Clark didn't move toward her, but he didn't back away either. "I'm never going to ask you to kill someone, because I know you don't want to," Artemis continued. "All you have to do accept that some societies do things different than yours."

"I can't—"

"No," Artemis interrupted, "You won't. Don't blame this on ability; you make your own choices." She sighed and threw up her hands. "Forget it. Arguing with you is like shooting myself in the foot." Clark raised an eyebrow. "Useless and painful." Artemis's mouth twitched into a smile.

Clark took a step towards Artemis. "You don't care what I think. Why are you trying to get me to understand?"

"Because," Artemis tilted her head, "You're making this about the guard. Forcing the guard on me pushes Lilith away. And for me this is all about Lilith." She looked away unable to meet his gaze. "I don't need to think about him, but I need to miss her."

That was all she could take, Artemis moved away from Clark and walked back up the stairs. He didn't interrupt or stop her.

"I wonder if they've killed each other yet," Black Canary mused.

Cyborg 'opened' another door on the fourth floor corridor. "It'd be epic, but he can't die and he won't kill."

"Lucky for Artemis, because she'll provoke him into fighting her at some point." She moved through the apartment and found nothing.

Appearing out of the bedroom Cyborg shook his head to Black Canary's questioning expression. "She going to attack him?"

"Not really, she's just a product of her culture. They are both set in their opinions." They moved on to the room at the end of the corridor.

Black Canary tried the doorknob. It was locked; she would swear to it later. Yet when Cyborg made to break it down, the door flew open. He should have fallen forward but an invisible face pushed him back.

Black Canary sprung into action. As Cyborg felt like an anvil was pressing on his chest, the assassin walked out of the room. He turned his head before slowly raising his hand. She was stopped by his power, but fuming because of the arrogant way he slowed his reaction, knowing that she had no chance of defeating him.

The assassin knew how to incapacitate Black Canary. He immobilized her vocal cords while allowing her to breath. However, he didn't understand Cyborg. So he must have been surprised by the half-machine man smashing down a wall just by pushing himself against the invisible force.

The wall broke letting Cyborg into the apartment beyond. The stability of the old building was tested. It failed, raining pieces of ceiling down on them. The dust fogged Black Canary's view. Cyborg appeared out of the cloud at a run and grabbed her arm, taking her with him.

Together they made it down the hall, but as Cyborg turned to head down the stairs they became disconnected. She made it three steps before her heel caught and she fell. Her mouth opened, but no sound came from her still paralyzed vocal cords.


	21. Playing Dress Up

Part 22: Playing Dress Up

Beautiful Dreamer walked halfway down the stairs to the basement before she noticed that the reflective floor was not the floor, but rather a half foot of water. Aquaman headed straight in. Green Arrow followed after he maneuvered around Beautiful Dreamer. "You coming," the green clad hero looked up at the blonde stranded on the steps.

"Sure." She placed a hand on his shoulder and used him as leverage to jump from the steps to a ledge that ran the length of the basement. "What?" she shrugged. "You two have boots."

Aquaman smiled as Green Arrow raised an eyebrow. Then he tilted his head indicating that they should look further in the room. There wasn't much but the boiler room was connected in the middle behind the stair case and along the far were two rooms for laundry and storage. They split up. Because it was the only room that Beautiful Dreamer could reach from her height, she took the laundry room. Aquaman took the storage room and Green Arrow checked on the utilities.

"Well isn't the prince of thieves just taking his merry old time?" Beautiful Dreamer commented as Aquaman appeared from his search. "How long does it take to look at a water heater and a furnace?"

As Aquaman shrugged, the Green Arrow appeared, but his entrance was not noticed by Aquaman as Beautiful Dreamer's eyes rolled into the back of her head and she passed out. Or at least that was what Aquaman thought as he caught her. He didn't bother checking with Green Arrow; he took her upstairs out of the dank basement.

Beautiful Dreamer's mind had exploded in a stream of color. She felt like she was high, drunk, and stressed out all at once. The colors eventually became spaces, scenes and pictures moving at incredible speeds. She saw Black Canary kissing Green Arrow, Cyborg being thrown into a wall, Clark and Artemis yelling at each other and then she saw herself in the lobby with a red headed woman who pulled back her hand and held her pink necklace.

When Beautiful Dreamer opened her eyes, she blinked several times to orientate herself and discern between the dream—vision?—and reality. "There's a woman coming. A teleporter. She's after my necklace."

"She's after your necklace?" Green Arrow asked skeptical and confused.

Beautiful Dreamer could tell that Green Arrow wasn't going to believe her. She turned to Aquaman and put a hand on either side of her face. "I need you to believe me."

"What else did you see?" Aquaman was confused, but he focused on Beautiful Dreamer.

She took a deep breath. "Artemis arguing with Clark." Both guys nodded. "Cyborg being throwing into a wall." They tilted their heads and then nodded. "And you, Lockley, kissing Canary."

Looking at Green Arrow, Aquaman nodded. He got to his feet and walked over to his friend. "Shouldn't we at least check this out?"

Green Arrow knew that neither he nor Aquaman could move fast enough to take on a teleporter without superior numbers and a decent plan. "Boy Scout," he called into his headpiece. "Boy scout? Watchtower?"

"That dip in the basement must have shorted out the coms," Aquaman inferred.

"Stay here with her," Green Arrow said to him. "I'll go get Clark." He ran up the stairs and found the tensely silent pair in the second floor corridor. "Clark, you're needed in the lobby."

Artemis raised her brow. "Saved by the receptionist."

"Artemis, Boy Scout, I lost contact with Cyborg and Canary isn't answering my call," Watchtower explained.

Glancing at Artemis, Clark realized they were the only ones with contact to Watchtower. "I'll go help Aquaman and Dreamer."

"We'll head up in search of Cyborg and Canary." They both nodded in agreement for the first time and headed their separate ways.

The set up of the building allowed for two internal stairwells. "Take the northeast stair; I'll go southwest. We'll meet midway fourth floor." They each headed their own way.

Picking herself up Black Canary knew that Cyborg was well ahead of her on his way down. She hadn't expected that he would have noticed or sent someone back to get her.

Oliver was walking up the stairwell and smiled when he saw her. "We've been looking for you and Cyborg." He came to her instead of turning and heading back down. "Artemis said to meet with her on the fourth," he explained.

Together they walked back up the flight. Black Canary glared at the step that had caught her stiletto heel. "Why were you looking for me—us?"

"You weren't answering Watchtower." He smiled at her.

Black Canary's hand went to her ear then she realized. "It fell out when I…" She decided to avoid her clumsy tendency. "When we ran."

"Why did you run?" Oliver stood by her as they reached the top of the stair. "Did something happen?"

"It appears Artemis's puppet master has returned." They turned and headed down the hall.

"Master?" Oliver seemed caught between laughter and confusion. "I got the impression she didn't enjoy being toyed with."

"Oh, of course, she doesn't. It's Artemis. She likes to be in control." Dinah smiled then bit her lip. She probably shouldn't have told Oliver about Artemis's issues.

He was curious. "Really?"

"No." Dinah poked Oliver's arm. "You'll get no more information out of me."

"You're on to me," he teased her.

She smiled again. "You have sneaky interrogation techniques."

"And to think I usually just go straight to torture." His voice fell low and he turned toward her while reaching out a hand to stop her progress down the darkened hall.

Dinah stopped and stared at him as he brushed his hand over her shoulder. Dinah put a hand on his shoulder and leaned into him He put his hands on her waist and titled his head down toward her upturned one.

At the final moment he pulled back and sighed, "I'm sorry I can't."

"What?" Dinah's eyebrows came together. "Why not? Why did you start, if—do you have a girlfriend? Because I can take care of her. Is it Lois? I would say that ship has already sailed."

"No, it's not Lois. It's—"

"Hey," Artemis called down the hall. Oliver looked up and raised his hand just in time for the arrow to go through his palm instead of his chest. "Get away from her."

Dinah stepped in between Artemis and Green Arrow as the archer strung another arrow onto her bow. The movements were not the quick of a warrior, but the slow and deliberate of a hunter. Dinah recognized the difference. In Artemis the warrior was angry or came out when the Amazon had no time to think. Instinct took over.

The hunter was the side that appeared when she was wary of an unknown or stronger opponent and wits were necessary. But why would Artemis be wary of Oliver? "Artemis, what is wrong with you?" Black Canary distracted Artemis and for a moment the illusion stopped.

"He's not—" Artemis started by stopped as another voice spoke in her head.

"If you shoot me, she'll take the bullet." Knowing he had a point, Artemis loosened her hold on the bow and placed both the bow and the arrow back in her quiver. "Now, that's better."

"Please, make him shut up." Artemis mentally wished to know one in particular.

Laughter filled her thoughts and Artemis knew that he was reading her mind, which was one of his talents. He could read minds, move things, teleport and form illusions? Though a mental power, illusions were inactive thus not the same category as the Tailor's other powers. The Tailor. Artemis looked at the Oliver dressed assassin. "You mimic powers," she thought.

Part 23: Mixed Signals

Maya was laying on the floor her legs stretched out in front of her. Her head was pounding with strange images that continued to assault her vision at random intervals. She laid her head on AC's shoulder. AC sat on the floor as well propped up against the wall with one leg out stretched.

"She's here," Maya said lifting her head. She stood up; AC got to his feet and stood one step ahead of her, half-covering her. He was placed perfectly so that he could defend her, but she could still see and react for herself.

AC knew that Maya could defend herself, but he was there to help her as well. He blinked and a woman with red pixie hair appeared in front of him. Uncertainty slowed AC's reaction; the red head had enough time to teleport AC across the room.

She reappeared next to Maya, who couldn't focus on the woman enough to force an illusion. The woman disappeared and then Maya felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned but there was nothing behind her.

Irritation rose in Maya as the teleporting woman made it impossible for her to figure out what was going on. "Stop it," she half-growled. And the teleporting torment stopped. After several minutes of silence, Maya went to AC. "Where is she?"

AC looked over her shoulder and indicated the direction with his head. Looking back Maya saw the woman leaning casually against the wall. "Had enough?"

"Who are you?" Maya demanded. "Why do you want what is mine?"

The woman pushed herself from the wall. "How do you know what I am here for?" She tried to sound nonchalant, but Maya could tell that she was surprised.

She disappeared again this time taking Maya with her. They reappeared at the entrance. Maya finally got enough of a feel for her to force an image into the teleporter's head. This time Maya became the disappearing woman.

Clark came down the stairs a moment later and the red head had no choice, but to leave. She wasn't getting paid for this. Petty thievery was more her style.

A clapping appeared in her brain next. "Very good. I wasn't expecting such intelligence from you. I mean the little blonde would have figured it out faster, but we are on the same page or rather were, seeing as we both read minds." He smiled and returned the illusion from Artemis's sight.

"The little socialite seems generally clueless, but she's educated. Even in this country Uni must teach something. Of course, your friend here." He indicated Dinah. "Would have figured this." He swept a hand down his own form. "Long ago if she hadn't let her heart get in the way."

"Don't," Artemis warned.

The Assassin grinned. "But I really did not expect you to put it together. I mean a savage Amazon without formal education or even basic knowledge noticing such a delicate connection. I am beyond impressed by your functioning at such a high ability for so low a being."

Anger sprout in Artemis's chest, but she forced herself to remain still. He had the upper hand. She couldn't keep her mind blank as she tried to decipher what the Assassin wanted. Dinah was within his reach and Artemis wouldn't be able to harm him much.

Still reading her mind the Assassin moved around Black Canary maintaining the illusion outwardly, except for on Artemis. He could feel her apprehension, but she didn't run. It wasn't until he was within arm's length and reached out to her that she moved. Slapping his hand away and turning so that their backs faced the wall as they squared off against each other.

Artemis knew her own limits. She knew if the Assassin was directing all his power on her there was little chance that she would survive. "You can run," the voice mocked her thoughts. She glared at him.

He could hear her every thought. Nothing she did would be a surprise to him. But how much power did he have at his disposal? Maya could sustain an illusion for hours if she had to, but it took a toll on her. The Assassin was throwing an illusion and he was also listening to Artemis's thoughts, which according to Lilith was "a complicated and intense experience." The Assassin had attached his thoughts to her own.

With that much attention attached to controlling his powers he could be overcome. At least he could be, if Artemis could confuse or surprise him. Not that this was likely. Artemis looked over at Dinah who was radiating confused anger, but had yet to determine who was the greater threat to whom. Dinah did not know that she was in more danger than either of them.

Artemis knew she had to do something, but couldn't allow herself to think about it. So she gave herself over to her body, to intuition. One moment of confusion was all she needed and the only thought she had in her head. Somehow she managed to come up with an exactly perfect way to confusion the Assassin and bring Dinah out of her confusion. She came at the Assassin as he expected. He restrained her arms, but did nothing to prevent her from moving her head. She kissed him.

Anger culminated in Dinah. She was confused and angry at Artemis's actions. She'd shot Oliver and then kissed him. Just as Dinah was about to take action against her friend a sharp pain pricked behind her forehead and her vision blurred. When the mist cleared, the scene was played out by Artemis and the Assassin, not Oliver.

Dinah was still lost in the realm of confusion, but the anger had dissipated. She no longer distrusted Artemis for shooting, kissing Oliver. But the distrusted did not completely disappear until, Artemis kneed the Assassin. Dinah had enough breath to laugh as the Assassin telekinetically pushed her into the nearest wall.

"What no new tricks to try?" Artemis smirked at the killer still slightly hunched.

His turn to glare.

"Canary, here, has a fun power." Artemis mocked again. He still kept Dinah pushed against the wall and left Artemis free to hit him again. "Why do you dislike me so much?"

"Du bist in meine weg?" He grunted through his pain.

Artemis was not naïve enough to think that the Assassin couldn't easily kill her. "I'm in your way. If that was the case, you would cast me out of your path and yet you constantly place yourself in my way forcing me to encounter you."

"You could forego your path," he suggested grinning at her, knowing that saying such would be the same as asking her to submit to him.

Artemis did not take the bait. "You're hiding something."

The Assassin chuckled as he had done in her head. "Of course, I am. I wouldn't be much good at my job if I weren't."

Yet Artemis tilted her head searching for something more. She wasn't given a chance to form an opinion. Canary screamed throwing the Assassin into the wall as the real Oliver and Cyborg appeared. The Assassin stood up and grinned. "Perhaps I'll beat you next time, Amazon." He disappeared.


	22. Life and Death

Part 24: Death and Life

The casket was exquisite. The sanded and stained mahogany shown brightly in the sunshine. Ironically the beautiful day was in stark contrast with the scene. There was no view and the casket was closed. Maya put a great deal of effort in burying her friend with dignity and yet there was so much they were not allowed to say about her. The pastor spoke hollow words that did not describe Lilith.

Dinah stood in a black pencil skirt with a white rose in her hand. Her thoughts strayed from the monotone voice of the preacher, who knew nothing of the woman he was burying. He had at least once referred to her as Lilly. Instead memories of her charge flooded her thoughts. Lilith saved her life when they first met. When she first began her life as Canary, Dinah had been more careless than she was now.

Dinah smiled at the memory. Lilith had appeared out of nowhere and had basically threatened her own life to get Dinah to believe that it was actually her own life that was in danger. In the end Dinah was not sure who saved whom that night. They were the first to meet of the four. And Dinah would never claim that she was closer to Lilith than the others, but she was close to their young friend in a different way.

Though she planned the funeral for the world, Maya knew that Lilith would have laughed at the spectacle and right the body of the shot girl needed to be interred. Lilith was buried in silence, in secret. Maya conjured thoughts of her little friend. Though Maya had met Artemis and Canary before the mental powered friend, Lilith was the first to accept Maya.

Smiling Maya remembered the first time she'd spoken to Lilith. It was winter in Moscow. Four years ago a Lilith half in tears had tracked down Maya at a Russian café. Not only had Artemis and Canary had managed to get themselves arrested, but Canary had also revealed her powers on camera. The three of them had come to look into the reports of human testing.

Maya had to stifle a laugh as she remembered the anger on Dinah's face and the irritation that Artemis put no effort into hiding. That was Lilith's memory. She had been brave enough to ignore the fact that Artemis and Canary would have rather escaped the prison themselves. Artemis finally caved to the idea, but it was Lilith's suggestion to ask Maya for help.

Scattered amongst the crowd of onlookers wanting to know more about the mysterious girl reported to have died of a gunshot wound were the men of the league. Each was dressed appropriately in black and bowing his head. Oliver stood next to the youngest of their gang. Wearing his glass not for protection from the sun, Bart took comfort in his mentor's hand on his shoulder.

One of the guardians did not attend the funeral that Maya arranged. The custom, the entire ritual was ridiculous and foreign to Artemis. She ignored the folly that she considered the show of lowering a wooden box into the ground. Instead Artemis performed her own ritual. In honor of her friend, Artemis donned her Amazonian dress.

On Oliver's balcony she set up a small altar made from a wicker basket she found buried in Oliver's closet. On it she placed the few items she kept with her since abandoning her people. Each piece represented a part of life. The small leather bag on her quiver revealed to the secret hiding place of her youth. From it she first withdrew were four stones each representing the four corners of the world and its elements. Jade for Asia and water; sand stone for Africa and earth; for the Americas and metal the lodestone and wind and Europe were represented by Halite.

These stones she set about a leather pallet upon which was drawn the symbol of an archer. Realizing that she had forgotten a candle, Artemis headed back into the apartment only to find that she wasn't the only one to whom the funeral held no call.

The towering man glowered at her, not that Artemis was overwhelmingly shocked, but his mere presence was surprising. "What brings you here?"

"I still need to talk with Oliver. Is he around?" Clark looked around the room as if Oliver was hiding and about to suddenly jump out from behind the potted plant in the corner.

Artemis brushed passed him and procured a candle from Oliver's bookshelf. For a moment she considered whether she should reconsider taking his objects without asking, but decided she would rather gain his anger than risk Lilith's spirit. "No, he's gone to the funeral."

Clark set in his stance preparing for a fight. "Shouldn't you be at the funeral?"

Artemis snorted. "You know. I never understood the point of standing around watching a box of polished wood being lowered six feet below a manicured lawn that is mowed once a week by a teenage boy paid minimum wage. "

"So I take it you're in favor of cremation?" Clark was caught between laughing at Artemis impassioned, yet ridiculous speech or giving her a lecture on mocking such an important symbol.

Artemis wrinkled her nose. "You mean being burned and kept on someone's table in a ceramic urn. That's not what I'm talking about." She sighed, "I'll explain, but first I have something to do."

"Everyone is gone. What are you doing?" Clark asked, but Artemis just glanced at him as she walked back to the balcony. The candle was placed in the center of the cloth with a stone supporting it on each side. "What is this?" Clark looked over the scene.

"The Amazonian version of a funeral." Artemis sat Indian style next to the makeshift altar, then realized she didn't grab matches.

Sensing her hesitation, Clark lit the candle from where he stood at the balcony's edge. "How was Lilith an Amazon?"

"She's not an Amazon, not the way you're thinking. I was raised to be strong, independent. Amazons make their own choices. So my being strong is no impressive accomplishment. But Omen wasn't raised to be independent and yet she left home as a teenager, took care of herself. She brought us together and saved our asses more than once. Maybe she's more an Amazon than I am."

Clark was silent for once. Nodding Artemis took out her knife and set it on the table then from the pouch she withdrew a red silk scarf, a bottle of cognac and a glass. She cut off a strip of the fabric. "From Sekhmet, the goddess of destruction and war, we ask for balance." The explanation was more for Clark than the ritual itself. She poured the alcohol into the tumbler. "To Ishtar, goddess of war, love and sex, we request fruition for our endeavors." Artemis cut her finger. "For help, we call on the goddess of martial arts, protection and healing Scathach."

Capturing the blood in the silk, Artemis dipped the cloth in the cognac. "But today I ask the goddess of the Underworld, Hel, not to capture Omen's spirit. Her soul has been released for its final journey. Allow her the time to traverse the globe before returning to her form for the afterlife." Artemis lowered her head and whispered a chant for Omen to hear when she was ready so she could find her way back to her body.

Then she placed the blood and alcohol soaked silk into the flame. The fabric burned up immediately. Forgetting that Clark was still watching her, Artemis reached out and extinguished the flame between her fingers. The overprotective farm boy came to her side trying to inspect her finger from a respectful distance. "Are you alright?"

"You're just full of questions today." Artemis cocked her head. "Thank you for not interrupting."

Clark nodded as his cell began to ring. "Chloe? Yeah, alright, but—" He hung up. "I apparently need to go get soda and orange juice for the punch."

"What punch?" Artemis asked motioning to the phone as if it had the answer.

Clark shrugged.

Dinah was eating half of the strawberries she was cutting for the fruit salad. Standing opposite of her on the counter, Artemis chopped vegetables that she divided between chopping into smaller bits for the salad and longer/larger cuts for the vegetable tray. Clark and Oliver stood next to the stove arguing about the level of rare that was acceptable for a hamburger.

Maya sat at the table decorating cupcakes, while trying to keep them out of the hands of anyone who walked by as Bart set the table without trying to break a speed record. At the head of table Chloe was mixing a strange concoction from the half a dozen bottles scattered around her.

Across the kitchen, AC was staring at a potato peeler like it was a foreign object until Victor took it from him and tossed a bag of French fries at him. "If we wait for homemade from you, we'll have enough time to talk Maya out of a cupcake." AC frowned and Maya waved her frosting-covered, butter knife threateningly.

"Back off," she threatened in good humor, but her expression conveyed a will to fight anyone who messed with her sweets until she was done with them.

Chloe, who had been taking a sip of her drink, snorted into the cup. "I'm think that's a no. Can you boys figure out how to bake French fries, or do you need someone to read it for you?"

"Thanks, mother hen, but I think we'll have daddy read it for us," AC countered, then promptly dumped the entire bag onto a cookie sheet.

Artemis threw a carrot at Dinah. "Try saving one or two for someone else."

"Why?" Dinah popped another strawberry into her mouth. She chewed slowly to make her point, but ended up catching Oliver's attention. He grinned at her. Dinah eye's instantly narrowed. Though Oliver had done nothing wrong, she was unconsciously punishing him for the Assassin's trick.

In response, Artemis threw an olive. Dinah tried to catch it in her mouth. It missed hitting Maya in the back of her head. Whipping her head around, Maya glared at Artemis for the misguided missile. The Amazon made no move to apologize and for that Maya threw a handful of sprinkles at her.

Deciding to defend himself before being attacked, AC threw frozen French fries at Oliver and Clark. Oliver retaliation was to lift a half-cooked hamburger menacingly. Next to the sink, Clark turned on the tap and flicked water at AC. "Watch it, fish stick."

"At least my heart isn't made of metal." AC put his hands to his chest and pretended to swoon. Artemis threw a celery stick at him. It struck him in the forehead. Shocked, AC's eyes snapped open. "Hey."

Amused by the food fight, Bart stole the bowl of celery from Artemis and began firing them around the room. Chloe put her hand out in front of her punch hoping to keep any projectiles from contaminating the liquid.

Bart managed to hit all of them at least once with a vegetable before one misplaced one landed on the top of a perfectly decorated cupcake. "Oh, no," Dinah bit her lip and moved just a bit more into the corner.

Not saying a word, Maya held up the cupcake. Everyone stopped throwing food. Maya's eye narrowed. "You ruined my cupcake." Bart had the decency to cower a bit. Maya threw the confection at him. Catching it easily, Bart ate the dessert, celery and all, before Maya could protest. Dinah laughed breaking the tension.

Clark and Bart super-sped the clean up of the kitchen as Artemis carried her vegetable platter and salad to the table. Finishing her last cupcake, Maya moved them to the counter and continued to swat the hand of anyone who tried for one. Being nearest to Chloe, Artemis was chosen as her victim. "Here try this." Chloe held out a glass to her.

Looking at her, Artemis made no motion to take the glass. Chloe held the glass out closer to Artemis, so the Amazon was forced to take the cup from her. One small sip, Artemis was surprised. "What's in this?"

Chloe sheepishly looked at the empty bottles around her. "I'm not exactly sure."

"It's good." Artemis gave her a nod.

Smiling Chloe filled a glass for herself and placed a full one at each of the table settings before moving the half-full bowl to a side table next to a ceramic elephant. Dinah carried her colorful fruit salad, while calling over her shoulder, "Can I have cheese burger?"

"Anyone else," Oliver asked of the group. Half a dozen mes rang out. Oliver barked a snort of laughter, "I'll leave a couple as burgers."

Bart ran to the fridge to collect the condiments for the burgers and fries. "Don't forget the pickles," Dinah and Artemis said at the same time, causing Maya to laugh. She finally stopped guarding the dessert and took a seat at the table. AC claimed the spot to her right. Dinah sat in the chair nearest to the head of the table.

Artemis sat at the foot of the table Clark to her right, who was on the left of Maya and Victor on the left, who was next to Chloe. Bart sat in between Dinah and Victor as Oliver brought out the burgers and buns. He sat at the head of the table. "Wait," AC exclaimed as they began to reach for the food. "The fries."

Back in the kitchen, AC pulled out the fries, but seemed confused as to what to do with them. Maya came to his aid. Taking down a colored ceramic bowl, Maya lined it with paper towel and threw the fries in. "Now we can eat," Maya announced as she set the bowl in the center of the table.


	23. A Lament of Omen

Part 25: A Lament of Omen

In took them a good deal of time to fill their plates as food was passed left, right and across the table. Chloe laughed as she missed the fruit salad twice then finally stole it from Bart. "Lilith used to steal things like that," Maya laughed then realized what she said.

"No," Artemis disagreed. "She used to steal it then teleport across the room so we couldn't catch her before she ate it."

"She just did that to you," Dinah corrected.

Maya objected, "No, she didn't do it to you, because you would have let her. No challenge."

"Where as Maya would do everything in her power to keep her food?" Artemis laughed and Maya mocked throwing a fry at her friend.

Taking a breath between shoveling food in his mouth, Bart said, "We noticed."

"Hey, I like my food," Maya frowned.

"Adorable," Dinah rolled her eyes, but AC nodded sincerely. Then Dinah added, "When I first meet Lil, she'd just discovered her teleporting."

"Really? I didn't know that," Maya laughed. "I guess I just thought she always knew how to."

"Tell us about it," Victor prompted.

Dinah stabbed a strawberry on her plate and smiled at the piece of fruit. "After we first met I told her she couldn't come with me. There was a bank robbery in Gotham. I heard the call on the police scanner I borrowed from my father. Too many calls and not enough cars out, so I was going to take care of it. The call indicated that there were two thugs. Turns out it was actually three.

"I had the other two cornered and their friend felt forced to shoot. Lil had seen my death. She appeared out of no where to save me and accidently teleported us all into the vault." Dinah laughed and ate her strawberry. "In the commotion she teleported us back out and we called the security company to come at arrest the robbers before they ran out of air."

AC frowned, "Why didn't she just move them?" He waved his hand for emphasis, "Telekinetically."

"Because she couldn't. She didn't learn that until right before I met her." Artemis pushed a carrot and a piece of melon in a race around her plate.

"In the park. Some punks were stealing cars." Dinah laughed at the thought. "You were so annoying."

Artemis opened her mouth to protest but ended up smiling. "Lilith was surprised by me. Apparently I changed the future that she saw."

"Yeah, she didn't exactly see the parking stand blowing up." Dinah gestured at Artemis with a fork as if it were her fault that Dinah had crashed into one of the criminals causing the parking lot to be engulfed in flames.

"What happened?" Victor finally interrupted them as they spoke over each other.

Dinah waved for Artemis to tell the tale. "The car thieves had Omen surrounded as Canary chased down the leader. I ran into Canary and she lost her prey." Dinah opened her mouth to interrupt, but Artemis sent her a look to keep quiet. "We wasted time arguing about who was at fault until a shot went off and Omen teleported to us.

"She was surprised to see me. Probably the only reason why Dinah listened to me was because I told her to drive a fast car and chase down the missing thief. Omen teleported back to the other three and when they took aim at her. I took care of them." Artemis's carrot won. "And everything was fine until Dinah cut off the last one with her vehicle and he was forced to swerve back into the parking lot. He lost control and rammed into the checker station. Dinah right behind."

Finally Dinah couldn't hold back; she protested. "It was that or turn you and Lil into pancakes."

"Still heard of brakes?" Artemis smirked and Oliver put a hand on Dinah's shoulder to calm her. He earned a glare for his efforts. "In short Dinah's Ferrari crashed into the stole mustang and Omen had to teleport Dinah out before she was thanksgiving dinner.

"That beats Dinah's story." AC decided and promptly tried to fit half his burger in his mouth.

While he was still chewing, Maya shook her head. "Mine beats hers."

"Oh, no," Artemis put her hand to her forehead. "Not Moscow."

"Oh, yes," Maya laughed. "You just don't want to admit that you had to ask me for help."

Rolling her eyes, Artemis admitted, "I wouldn't have unless I absolutely had to, which it turns out we did."

Victor raise two fingers and Maya nodded, "I'll tell the whole story. It technically isn't the first time I met Lilith, but it is the first time I spoke to her. I first met her in Gotham, when I approached Artemis and Canary about helping them, which they refused."

"We weren't taking on vigilantes," Dinah explained. "Until Lil didn't manage to turn off all the cameras before Artemis got caught by the guards. I had no choice but to save her ass."

"And use your power on camera." Artemis interjected.

"Which basically started this whole mess," Maya finished.

As Dinah began to protest, Artemis raised her hands. "No one is at fault. Dinah was using her power to help me and Omen could see that camera to turn it off before the guards spotted us and attacked, which is why she was caught on camera. And of course she teleported to safety, but couldn't get to us before we were put in old Russian jail cells decorated with lovely iron bars."

"Bars that Lilith couldn't teleport through, so she was forced to ask yours truly for help." Maya motioned both her hands to her chest. "She just teleported into my apartment at three in morning. I don't think she ever said so many words in a row and most of them didn't even make sense. She kept ranting at me and when I made any indication that I agreed, she grabbed my hand and teleported us to the Red Square."

Dinah laughed. "I didn't know that."

"Well we were in prison." Artemis pointed out with her fork for emphasis.

"And whose fault was that," Dinah gave her attitude back.

Artemis raised an eyebrow. "All of ours, except Maya, because she wasn't there." Maya and Artemis shared a smile. "But it's a good thing she came to help us."

"Why?" Bart asked curious how Lilith had gotten Artemis and Canary out of the Russian prison.

"Because Artemis couldn't speak Russian, but she made it very clear that she wasn't thrilled with being incarcerated." Dinah smirked.

Oliver smiled and tested Artemis's Russian, "Ty moyo solnyshko."

"She still can't speak Russian," Maya caught Oliver's eye, "But I can. Eh, sunshine?"

Nodding Oliver asked, "What happened in the prison?"

"Well, it took seven guards to catch us at the warehouse. Then they made the mistake of only handcuffing Artemis. She broke half a dozen limbs before they decided it would be best if they locked us in a cell. Not that it mattered, because it was basically the same as the interview room, only the interview room had a two way mirror and bars on only one side." Dinah explained.

Artemis picked up her butter knife. "I would just like to remind you that you blinded a man with a pen."

Victor's head came up decorated with a confused expression. "How?"

"I'm not sure, but—"

"He deserved it," Maya offered helpfully.

Clark raised a hand. "What happened?"

"We were placed in a cell by ourselves, which was preferable, but we were apparently dangerous enough to be located with the murderers and violent criminals, which were all men." Artemis added. "No offense." Only Victor seemed to understand the joke and be neither offended nor confused. "The cell had bars on three sides and one of the other offenders reached in a grabbed Dinah."

"And I took care of it." Dinah finished abruptly. "I didn't blind him. He just got blood in his eye."

"And that was the first thing I saw when I showed up. After I finally got the whole story from Omen, I went to the prison and paid their bail, which was substantial." Maya looked pointedly at Artemis.

Leaning back in her chair, Artemis smirked. "You wanted to play with the guardians and you got it."

"Besides we keep your life interesting," Dinah added. "You know I remember why Omen couldn't turn off the cameras. She'd just discovered her telekinetic ability."

"I remember that. She slept for a week after we got out of prison. I never knew if that was because she hadn't built up her stamina for her telekinetic power. After that she found her ability to read minds." Artemis nodded at Clark as he held up the bowl of fries questioningly.

Maya laughed. "You just didn't like that she figured out what she always meant when you said Amazons were different." Her face contracted with a thought. "She never did explain that."

"I asked her not to."

"Don't you remember," Maya interjected in a low voice. "She had nightmares for a week after that."

This time Chloe stopped the insanity and asked for clarification. "What did Omen do when she gained her ability to read minds?"

"She didn't 'do' per ce. It was the same with all her powers; she just sort of reacted. We were in Budapest looking into information we got about a hit on Canary. There was an unexpected explosion and Artemis was knocked unconscious." Maya laughed as Artemis subconsciously rubbed the side of her head. "Omen went to help her, but when she touched her, she just—"

Dinah took up the tale. "She gasped and teleported away from Artemis as if running wasn't fast enough."

"Apparently your head is a scary place," Bart laughed.

"And I'm sure yours is such fun," Artemis taunted him back. "Why are people always invading my thoughts? It seems like if anywhere your own head should be off limits."

"Thoughts are private. Omen knew that." Dinah thought she needed to defend their friend.

Artemis shoved a fry into her mouth. "Our own personal tormenting mercenary is less accommodating. "

"Is that why the two of you spent five minutes glaring at each other?" Dinah asked suddenly making sense of what happened in the apartment building. But now everyone else was confused. "Did you get the tape?" Dinah asked Chloe, who nodded.

"Ooooh, movie time?" Maya passed out her precious cupcakes as they headed into the living room.


	24. Relive, Rethink

Part 26: Relive, Reminisce, Rethink

Sitting on the floor in an uncomfortable looking position, Dinah started the DVD player and placed the burned disc from Chloe within. Bart, Clark, AC and Maya piled on the couch curious to see what Dinah had so mysteriously referred to. Chloe sat in a chair; Victor behind her slightly curious but not committed to the scene. Oliver hovered over Dinah, who had relocated herself to the chair opposite Chloe. Behind the couch, Artemis much like Victor was curious, but hesitant concerning Dinah's prelude.

Before the attack in the apartment building, Chloe had reactivated the cameras. When they were leaving, Dinah told Chloe to record the feed from what happened in the upper corridor.

The boys on the couch traded cupcakes. Bart wanted more sprinkles, AC more icing. Finally Clark put all of theirs on a plate and let Bart pick first, then AC. Maya stole hers back and Clark took what was left as the static dissipated from the screen.

"It appears Artemis's puppet master has returned."

Though Dinah had wanted the interaction close to the end of the attack, she had not been that specific with Chloe. Instead the scene opened with her and the assassin walking down the hall together. The illusion could not be recorded by the camera.

"Master?" The Assassin looked shocked then amused. "I got the impression she didn't enjoy being toyed with."

Dinah wanted to look away but her reactions to the Assassin were curious. She remembered the look on the illusion Oliver's face, but they did not match the scowl that decorated the Assassin's. Wondering how she was so clueless to fail to discover the Assassin was not Oliver, Dinah felt the eyes of those in the room on her.

"Oh, of course, she didn't. It's Artemis. She likes to be in control." Dinah smiled then bit her lip.

"He's throwing an illusion," Artemis explained on her behalf. Clearly Dinah did not possess the words.

The Assassin glanced to the side a curious express on his features as if Canary had just handed him an early birthday present. "Really?"

Maya leaned her head back and glanced at Artemis upside down. "He has the power of illusion too? How many abilities does this guy have?"

"No." Dinah poked the assassin's arm. "You'll get no more information out of me."

"Four, as far as I can tell." Artemis pealed the paper from her cupcake. "On his own he can teleport, read minds, and move things telekinetically. But when near other's he can adapt their powers. He could create an illusion, because he was in the same building as you."

"You're on to me," he stared straight ahead passively.

Maya's hand went to her necklace. "I'm really beginning to dislike this guy."

On the screen Dinah smiled again. "You have sneaky interrogation techniques."

"So before he inspired warm, fuzzy feelings?" AC mockingly asked through a mouthful of cupcake.

"And to think I usually just go straight to torture." His voice fell low and he turned toward her while reaching out a hand to stop her progress down the darkened hall. For once the Assassin's face matched what Dinah remembered.

Turning on him, Maya made a move to snatch the rest of the cupcake from him. AC shoved the rest of the cake into his mouth and smiled while trying to keep his lips closed. She elbowed him in the stomach.

Dinah stopped and stared at him as he brushed his hand over her shoulder. Dinah put a hand on his shoulder and leaned into him He put his hands on her waist and titled his head down toward her upturned one.

It was clear to everyone where the scene was headed. Victor was completely in the room now, almost drawn to the image on the screen.

At the final moment he pulled back and sighed, "I'm sorry I can't." The Assassin's uncovered face was still almost repentant for his action, as if it would cause too much damage if he kissed her.

Dinah was a beautiful strong woman, who was herself. The same was true of Canary; she was incredibly strong and sure of herself. Yet from the movie they saw an entirely different Dinah. She had been relaxed and innocent. The man next to her put her at ease. Enough at ease that he was the one to refuse the kiss.

"What Dinah's eyebrows came together. "Why not? Why did you start, if—do you have a girlfriend? Because I can take care of her. Is it Lois? I would say that ship has already sailed."

Grateful that Dinah was sitting in front of him, Oliver tried to pinpoint his reaction. He wanted to jump to Dinah's defense and slug the man for taking advantage of her.

"No, it's not Lois. It's—"

And yet she was at ease with that man. He was feeding her an illusion, but Oliver was still… mad at her. She almost kissed the man trying to kill her.

"Hey," Artemis called down the hall. The Assassin looked up and raised his hand just in time for the arrow to go through his palm instead of his chest. "Get away from her."

Oliver's protectiveness was subdued as Artemis appeared on the scene. Though Dinah was clearly upset, the archer's gaze stayed on the man, a contest of wills that was missed by the woman, whose anger was focused on her own friend instead of the killer that she protected by placing herself between the two forces.

"Artemis, what is wrong with you?"

Thankful that she wasn't one to blush, Dinah watched herself, while no longer being that woman. Now from the outside she was grateful to Artemis, but Dinah on the screen looked capable of murder. Murdering, the friend who had just saved her.

"He's not—" Artemis trailed off looking incredibly spacey in the process.

On the other hand, Artemis was looking truly at what happened. The Assassin's voice had been in her head. In reality they had just stared at each other. Not speaking, yet Artemis knew what they were saying by their expressions. Her own face read like a book. Physically drawn by the scene she stepped around the couch and stood next to Victor.

_If you shoot me, she'll take the bullet. Now, that's better._

The other's whispered questions about what was happening. Victor turned his head enough to catch Artemis's attention. "What is he saying to you?"

_Please, make him shut up._

"If I shot him, Dinah will take the shot."

_You mimic powers._

Dinah caught Artemis's eye and sent her a small smile. Though Artemis had largely ignored Dinah, seeing it from this view Artemis was standing against the attacks of the Assassin and the anger of Canary.

_Very good. I wasn't expecting such intelligence from you. I mean the little blonde would have figured it out faster, but we are on the same page or rather were, seeing as we both read minds. The little socialite seems generally clueless, but she's educated. Even in this country Uni must teach something. Of course, your friend here. Would have figured this. Long ago if she hadn't let her heart get in the way._

Dinah mouthed, thank you.

_Don't._

And then came the moment that Artemis realized now should have broken her. Though he didn't intend to he told her something about himself. He hated her, but not just her. He hated savage Amazons.

_But I really did not expect you to put it together. I mean a savage Amazon without formal education or even basic knowledge noticing such a delicate connection. I am beyond impressed by your functioning at such a high ability for so low a being._

Finally the moment that Dinah wanted to show them. The humor that made the trauma worth the experience. The Assassin smirked as Artemis lunged at him. Both of them just reacted. Her movement was fluid, instinctive. To her movement he responded like partners in a dance. He knew to catch her arms. Out of context he could have been preventing her from falling. Their faces were no longer angry, just focused, handed over to the body not the mind.

Artemis thought of his final taunt. _You can run._

With no warning Artemis kissed the Assassin. Artemis didn't remember closing her eyes. She didn't remember his hands sliding down her arms before gripping her. She did not remember the kiss, though she knew it happened. As if she hadn't kissed him, the robot inside her had.

The group's reaction was not as thoughtful as her own. Maya's eye became saucers. AC on whom she was leaning stiffened first in confusion and then he was the first to laugh. "What were you thinking?" Maya asked.

"He was reading my thoughts," Artemis explained. "He deserved it." Movie Artemis kneed the assassin.

"Clearly." Maya raised her eyebrows. The sitting men all crossed their legs.


	25. Illusionist Meet Cliff

Part 27: Illusionist meets Cliff

After Bart finished the rest of the food, Dinah and Chloe cleaned up the kitchen as Artemis stood by leaning against the counter adding color to the situation.

On the couch AC was joined by Victor and Oliver as they discussed the implications of Artemis's actions. AC was seemingly the most romantic of the group firmly decided that she was attracted to him. Oliver disagreed claiming that Artemis was protecting Dinah. Neither of them listened to Victor who said, "She did not act, she reacted."

Clark wasn't particularly interested in Artemis's choice and it seemed neither did Maya. She had wandered from the living room into Oliver's study. Following her Clark noticed her pensive expression. "Are you alright?"

Glancing at him, Maya smiled then looked passed him to the couch. "You're good friends with them?"

Nodding Clark glanced at her curiously. "Is there something you wanted to know?"

"I was just thinking about Dinah and Oliver." Maya shook her hair and blinked. "They aren't aware of how much they like each other."

Though Clark was often clueless in his own love life, he could see Oliver's attraction better than the archer himself. "He likes her. That's clear enough."

"He looked capable of murder when the Assassin was tricking Dinah." Maya lowered her voice so they were not overheard.

Turning Clark led her further into the study. "The fact that he couldn't decide who to kill—Dinah or the Assassin—proves how deep he is."

It was Maya's turn to be curious. "How can you tell?" She tilted her head to the side and back a bit, catching his eye.

"He's easy to read." Clark offered unhelpfully. Maya raised an eyebrow threateningly. "He protects her."

"She is in danger."

Clark shrugged. "I don't mean protecting her from harm—the Assassin or whoever ever is out to get her. I mean he wants to protect her from everything." He looked back over at his friends. "He is mad at the Assassin for tricking Dinah, but for threatening her. He wants to defend all of her."

"Dinah's going to take that well," Maya smiled. She caught Clark's eye and he turned to face her, but his features changed and she saw another. "Bruce," she breather, but he didn't look at her.

He was looking passed her. She turned and Oliver's study disappeared. Instead she was in a parking garage: Level M judging by the large M painted on the concrete. The lights of a city were visible between cement columns. Bruce was in Gotham. In danger.

A large black truck was headed towards him, several thugs piled in the back. Maya did not see him die. She turned too quickly and found herself outside. The sun was too bright; the grass was too clear. Color was set to over exposure. Dozens of black dressed mourners from employees to the latest dates cried as Bruce's casket was lowered passed the now almost neon grass.

Reaching out his arm Clark caught Maya as she mumbled He assumed she just turned too quickly. The moment he carried her into the living room everyone reappeared. Clark finally understood why people always said, "Let her breath"

Victor carried Maya to the guest room, Dinah at his heels. Artemis watched from the doorway. The blonde was suddenly unconscious, but her mind still seemed active. Dinah brushed Maya's hair from her face.

The half-man left but was stopped outside the door by Artemis's voice. "Is she alright?"

"She just seems to be in REM." Victor searched Artemis. Her posture was stiff. She was leaning against the frame, but he knew was she ready for a fight. She could not fight the mysterious source of Maya's concussion. He wanted to reassure her a little. "She'll be alright,: he lied.

Artemis moved from the door. "I have a theory," Oliver interrupted her halfway across the living room. "The assassin can throw illusions."

"No," Artemis corrected, "Maya can throw illusions; the Assassin can adapt power."

"Yeah," Oliver shook off the objection. "But he could use her power on her like he did to Dinah, right?"

"I suppose," Artemis said slowly.

Oliver held up his hands. "No, think about it. Everything that makes Maya seem disturbed is something she's seeing or hearing. He could be doing that."

"No," Artemis said simply, "he couldn't. Maya's power is a mirage. She can trick you vision, but she cannot create sound." She stopped walking a turned to the men. "But the first instance that I remember is her in the boiler room with a crying baby doll. She heard the cry."

AC shuffled his feet, while Oliver ran a hand through his blond hair. Clark sat on the couch and put his head in his hand. Glancing around at them, Bart asked, "Then what does that mean? For Maya?"

"It means I have a phone call to make." Oliver turned for the doors to his study.

"What are you doing?" Dinah appeared from the guest room and closed the door behind her.

Artemis finally sat down. "He's going to call a psychiatrist."

"And you're alright with this?" Dinah looked shocked at her friend.

"Dinah, you and I are the offense. We're the fighters and protectors. But do you see a way to fight this? I don't know what's happening to her. I'm not even sure she does, but I want to help her and this is the only way I know how." Artemis sighed looking down slightly with her head bent she looked defeated.

Dinah licked her lips. "What if your original theory was correct? Oliver is right; the Assassin confuses her with an illusion. And you said that the baby's cry could have been triggered by the heat."

"Is it possible?" Clark looked at Artemis as if she believed it were true then it would be.

Artemis rubbed her neck. "Yes, it is possible. Can we prove it?"

"There has to be a way to tell if it's an illusion." AC was thinking, choosing his words carefully. "A mistake or something?"

"How did you know that Olive wasn't Oliver?" Dinah asked and everyone in the room knew what she was referring to.

"I didn't," Artemis shrugged and Oliver's eyes narrowed. "Oliver did not have the time to get up to the fourth floor and have a conversation with you. But I didn't know for certain. Why do you think I shot him in the hand? If I knew it was the Assassin, I would have just killed him."

"But you're willing to risk maiming me," Oliver acted affronted.

Artemis cocked her head. "I don't recall you objecting when I helped your girlfriend."

"Hey, children," Victor interrupted. "Back to the point, is there a way to tell?"

"Every illusionist has a tell. Generally the problem concerns the reactions of the victim or knowledge that the thrower doesn't have." Dinah explained, but trailed off the last word as Artemis tilted her head furthered and looked off into the right into her memory. "What is it, Artemis?"

"I think I might have proof that someone's forcing illusions. Or maybe the crazy is spreading."

"What do you mean?" Dinah's eyebrows shot up in half-fear, half-worry. She instinctively reached for her knife, aware of how dangerous her foreign friend could be.

Artemis leaned back. "That night in the warehouse I was attacked by four men repelling from ceiling. At least I thought I was. But then they disappeared."

"As in teleported?" Bart asked.

"Dead men might find it difficult to teleport." Artemis sighed. "The thing is the last one was raising his gun, when I threw my knife at him. It was a sure hit, should have killed him instantly. Yet he had enough time to take aim and shoot me in the stomach. There was blood, but there wasn't any pain. Then I looked up and all four of them were gone."

AC frowned. "What are the odds that both of you started seeing things the same night?"

"But there are differences." Victor was more cautious than AC to assume that Artemis and Maya were both attacked with illusions. "Artemis was attacked, but she noticed the change and the attackers disappeared. That was clearly meant to scare her."

"But," Bart interrupted, "the Assassin has a particular dislike for Artemis, even before she kneed him in the groin. His motives behind scaring Artemis and harming Maya are very different."

"True," Oliver nodded. "But Maya has continued to have episodes."

"Or she's really having visions," Dinah offered.

Clark glanced up at her. "How?"

"How does any of this work? Does anyone know? That's most of what these secret labs are about, because even we don't know." Dinah met each of their gazes. "She saw the red head coming to attack her. She saw Clark and Artemis arguing. She saw Victor being thrown into the wall."

"Yeah, but she also saw us kiss." Oliver half-raised his hand as if in class.

Artemis saved his life. "Could be the future, but more likely at this moment that Maya saw what Dinah and the Assassin almost did."

Dinah's glare rounded from Oliver onto Artemis. "I didn't kiss him," she half-growled.

"Yeah," Bart pushed himself up on his hands and bent his legs beneath him, feet flat on the chair cushion. "It was you who did. So why didn't she see that?"

"Why didn't she see me shoot Ollie through the hand?" Artemis retorted ignoring the male archer, who a bit depressed about her willingness to risk him. "Why didn't she see anything of actual relevance?" Her voice was calm. "We don't know."

"We don't even know if she _saw_ anything at all," Victor pointed out.

AC sat on the coffee table, defeated. "Is there anyway of knowing anything for sure?"

"There might be." Clark caught everyone's attention. "She said something before she passed out. If it was a vision, we could test what she saw."

"For what? Level of accuracy?" Bart failed to see how this could help.

Artemis caught Dinah's eye. Neither wanted to give up on Maya yet. "If she's wrong, we call the doctor."


	26. Abin Sur

Part 28: Abin Sur

An eerie tension settled on the penthouse. Each set about their own tasks. On Maya's computer, Artemis translated the Turkish files by hand onto a notebook. Dinah stayed with Maya reading a book to amuse herself. Clark had gone with Bart for a "talk" which meant they were going to run like crazy and then Clark would bestow a 'wise' lecture about women on the young speedster.

Discretely Oliver was calling doctors about Maya's condition trying to ascertain who would be the best doctor to treat her, if the event arose. This left Victor sitting next to Artemis on the couch flipping though channels. He finally settled on a channel, but found the symbols on the computer screen more interesting. "What is that?" he pointed to the first line.

"Patient number," Artemis answered factually with exactly what the first line meant.

"I mean what language is it?"

"Arabic." Artemis continued to transcribe the information into English.

"You know Arabic."

"I was born in Egypt." She paged down the computer screen.

Victor looked at her and noticed that she was paying no attention to him. She was answering questions on autopilot. He was tempted to ask her something ridiculous or personal to see if she would answer it. Instead he watched her write out the words by hand. "You could type that. It would be faster." Victor suggested.

"I don't like computers," Artemis answered.

"Thanks," Victor responded slightly offended.

She flicked her eyes to him. "You're not a computer."

"At least half-machine," Victor corrected.

"You don't ask me to type in a password before I talk to you." Artemis gestured between him and the computer with her pen. "In fact you can talk."

"I don't, because if I asked for password you'd never speak to me." Victor earned a small smile. "What if I did it?"

"What? Ask for a password?" Artemis was a bit distracted.

"The translating." Victor looked at the computer and one of his eyes turned red.

Artemis looked at him, noticed the eye and said, "You don't speak Arabic."

"Language program." Cyborg stopped talking to Artemis and instead spoke to the laptop. The screen changed. Artemis had opened the Arabic files, but those were now tiled vertically with another blank document that began to fill with the English translations. It took him several minutes to translate the hundred or so patient files.

Artemis brought the file to the beginning and compared his translation to her own. "This is fairly good," she complimented him.

Victor half-smiled, then asked, "What were you looking for?"

"There is a European business man, who is collecting special people. He is performing tests on them, so that he can gain a power of his own. For some time he's been after Dinah." Artemis searched the name: Abin Sur. "We tracked his last victim to the lab in Turkey."

The name search yielded no results. Artemis retried the search with a seven digit number. The search took them to a patient file of a male. Victor started to read the file, but was distracted by the photo. It was of an Indian man with striking blue eyes. "I've seen him."

"According to this, he's dead," Artemis pointed out the specs beneath the photo. Status: Terminated via Permaneobstinatus.

Victor shook his head. "No, that's what I mean. I saw him dead." He got up and grabbed Oliver's camera from his desk. "That night in the warehouse Oliver and I found seven dead bodies." He started the camera then reconsidered it. He turned it on and found the picture he wanted. The screen displayed the same Indian man lying on his back; his bright blue eyes staring into the next world.

Reaching for the camera, Artemis looked carefully at the man in the photo, then back to the computer. She leaned forward and searched the file. "Last location… scheduled transport to Metropolis. Transport, not relocation." She indicated previous notes in Abin's file. "He was dead before he left Turkey."

After setting the camera on the coffee table, Victor sat down again. He tapped the screen were the file read: Permaneobstinatus. "It's Latin, means last resort," Artemis translated. Searching the rest of the file for important information, she clicked on the tab that was labeled Torture and Drug Therapy.

The page contained detailed descriptions of what the man had been put through. Some included small diagrams or additional handwritten notes to explain the connection between the _therapy_ and the man supposed power. "His power was Will."

"Will?" Victor answered, back to being monosyllabic.

"Probably why his torture file is so extensive, he has an exceptionally strong will." She read: "The subject can withstand extensive torture and drugs, including truth serum and the Sullivan brain fluid."

She scrolled down to the bottom of the page. "Subject lasted 12 minutes on the final drug therapy."

"We broke into the warehouse two days ago." Artemis frowned. "I don't suppose the bodies would still be there. But I would like to see Abin."

"But he's dead," Victor pointed out.

"Exactly and after he dies they sent him to Metropolis." Artemis paused. "Why Metropolis?"

"The room was set up for autopsies." Victor explained.

Oliver returned to the room only to catch the last word. "Who's being autopsied?"

"Abin Sur." Artemis turned the computer around so that Oliver could see the picture. "He died during his last experiment at the lab in Turkey."

"Why is he here?"

"To be autopsied," Artemis reiterated the beginning of the conversation. "Do we have any idea where they may have taken him?"

"Do you know this man?" Oliver searched the screen as if it contained his answer. "Why is he so important to you?"

"He's a link to the man who is after Dinah?"

"A link? Did he work for him?" Oliver's eyes narrowed.

"No," Artemis shook her head. "He was abducted by him."

Oliver didn't speak. The facts sank in. The man, who was after Dinah, had experimented on this man and killed him. "AC set up a camera outside the warehouse." Oliver grabbed the computer, and linking it with his own he called up the video. "They had to transport the bodies in the refrigeration truck."

"Doesn't your country have laws against dead bodies in food trucks?" Artemis raised an eyebrow and the corners of her lips.

"I don't know why I am doing this," Lois barked into her cell phone. The food company was locked until the next morning but all they needed during the day was a distraction. Lois had jumped on board when Chloe suggested a scandal involving a truck with "dead bodies next to the frozen peas."

"Possibly because you said you would and I've never known you to pass up a chance to march in and order people around." Lois had outfitted herself with black-rimmed glass and a clip board.

Ignoring her cousin, Lois walked up to the two men unloading a truck at the back entrance. With her visual subtlety she asked, "Would either of you like to comment on the dead bodies transported in the back on one of your trucks?"

With the men distracted, Artemis walked through the loading dock into the parking garage. She matched up the license plate number from the picture on her phone to a truck in the corner. As she walked towards it two men appeared. She ducked in between two refrigerated semis.

Walking around the front of a semi, she kept one eye on the men, but they were too busy keeping both their eyes on 'the new temp,' who walked passed the garage on her way to the office. Artemis took advantage of their distraction and ran from her cover to her target truck and slipped inside.

The new temp wore a black pencil skirt and high heels. Ollie decided it out be better if Dinah searched the office. She'd be less conspicuous and if caught she could show her PI license instead of just punching them.

No one asked questions when she headed into the file. She wasted a few moments picking the lock of the file cabinet for the most recent transactions. The invoice was doctored, but the pick up address was accurate for the drivers, so Dinah assumed the delivery was also correct.

Clearly Artemis had not planned this out. She was born in a desert climate and had just shut herself into an industrial sized freezer. Taking out a small flashlight Artemis looked around the trailer. The container was filled with bodies, but they were bovine. There was a small smear of blood at the end of the truck away from the pig meat. Artemis tested the blood with a chemical pack. Human. "The bodies were in this truck." Artemis told the others.

"I have the drop off address," Dinah replied as she headed out of the building.

Chloe responded to both of them. "Get out of there. Lois overstayed her welcome."

"Hey, you there…" A man called at Dinah down the hallway. She didn't wait for him to come after her. Instead the guard found out that it is possible for a woman to run in heels, fast.

Time to go Artemis headed back to the doors of the truck and tried to push them open. However, the truck's loading doors latched from the outside and there was no handle within. "I have a safety issue to report."

"Artemis, you need to get out of there," Chloe told her.

She received a laugh in response. "I really would if I could." The truck's engine came to life. "But I have a problem." The beeping started as the truck backed up and Artemis was thrown to the front of the truck as were the meat hooks in the center row. They weren't braced because they weren't holding any meat. "I have an idea. Send someone to pick me up."

"Victor," Chloe called, "Get Artemis." No response.

Oliver pulled up in front of Dinah as she was running from the building. She got into the Corvette and they took off. Taking off her ear piece, Dinah connected it to the car's radio. "What's going on?"

Chloe responded, "Artemis is locked in the back of the truck. It just left for deliveries."

"Shit," Oliver sped up.

Artemis grabbed the front hook when the truck stopped for a stop sign or light. She pulled it to the back and waited for the truck to move again. She held herself up by the hook and positioned her feet flat against the back wall.

Right before the truck moved forward it pulled back half a foot. Artemis used this, bent her legs and prepared. Then the truck moved, she pushed off from the wall, brought her legs in front of her and smashed into the door hard enough to release the lock. Problem was she had no way to stop.

Victor realized what was happening as Artemis came flying from the truck. He didn't bother slowing down or breaking. Instead he switched the SUV into reverse. It protested but went backwards. With both the vehicle and Artemis heading in the same direction it lessened her impact.


	27. Old Friends and New

Part 29: Old Friends and New

Artemis still landed on the hood with significant force. Victor again changed the direction of the vehicle and headed forward causing Artemis to summersault over the windshield onto the roof. She locked her leg around the bike rack just in time as Victor turned. Her torso swung her head to the driver side window.

Victor lowered the window. "The other window," Artemis told him.

He nodded then looked back at the road and noticed the car in front of him had stopped. With no time to break, Victor swerved. Artemis was consequently thrown to the other side of the roof.

Oliver brought the corvette up behind the SUV. "What is she doing?"

"Being Arty," Dinah suggested.

Finally the window was lowered and Artemis swung her legs down and sat on the door for a moment before twisting her form into the cabin.

"See all good." Dinah smiled; Oliver glanced sidelong at her. She ignored him and turned on the radio. "The bodies were transported to food storage facility on Corsica Avenue."

Oliver ignored the GPS that calmly told him that he was heading in the wrong direction. "Redirecting… redirecting." Dinah pulled the GPS from the dash board and threw it out the window.

"Hey," Oliver looked over his shoulder and watched at the electronic was run over by a pick up.

Dinah shrugged. "You can buy another one."

"You'll just smash that one too," Oliver pointed out, half-grumbling.

Dinah frowned, "Did Artemis respond?"

"No."

Turning the radio to Artemis's comm, Dinah listened to the silence in side the SUV. "Big talkers."

"Victor is a verbal minimalist."

Artemis settled into the seat and looked over at Victor. She nodded in response to his unspoken question. Dinah gave them the address and Artemis shivered. Turning the heat dial to high, Victor reached into the back seat and grabbed the jacket on the back seat. Artemis took the offered jacket with another nod.

"Well the SUV hasn't swerved, so she hasn't killed him." Dinah pointed out.

Oliver glanced at her again. "That's comforting."

Cocking her head Dinah smiled dangerously, "Just drive."

Both vehicles pulled into the sparsely filled parking lot of the storage facility. Dinah got out first. She leaned against the door as Victor emerged from the SUV. Artemis appeared around the front of the SUV and nodded at Oliver, who was eyeing her gait for injury. Once satisfied he leaned his arms on the roof of the car. "So do we have a plan for getting inside?"

"Sky lights?" Dinah suggested their standard plan B.

Artemis shook her head. "Someone might notice four people breaking in through the roof." She looked up making a point of the sun in the sky. Their heists were not often during daylight.

"We could come back tomorrow." Oliver tried. "Or later tonight."

"We weren't exactly subtle in the with the food truck people. If they have any sense, they are going to tell whoever has the bodies to move them quickly." Artemis smirked suddenly. "But we would beat them to it."

She walked to the back of the SUV and looked at the _supplies_ they kept back there. Grabbing a white jacket, she threw it at Oliver and took Dinah's glasses and placed them on Oliver's nose. "You're the doctor here to perform the autopsies." She told Oliver then pointed at Dinah. "You can be his assistant."

"What about you two?" Dinah risked asking, not overly bothered at being used for her looks.

"The last two places that these bodies were held were attacked." Artemis mused. "We're security. Just in case."

Victor crossed his arms over his chest and frowned. "Continue doing that and you won't have to introduce yourselves. They'll just guess that he's the muscle." Dinah laughed lightly in the seriousness of the situation.

"Because Artemis could be mistaken for the doctor's assistant," Oliver quipped.

The security ignored them and headed for the entrance. Two guards stepped out from behind a desk as they entered. Victor, Oliver and Dinah kept walking as if the guards were not worth their time. Artemis paused. "A trucking facility was attacked this morning. What is your clearance?" She demanded of them.

They seemed confused and spouted out some numbers. She nodded. "This is above your pay grade. No reason to bother you with this hell." She spoke aloof for her they weren't even there. She then fixed them with her gaze. "Where is the cargo brought here two days ago?"

"The bodies?" one asked, but the other elbowed him. Artemis no longer had to act annoyed. "6A." The guard handed her a key card, arm fully extended.

Snatching the card without a glance, Artemis headed through the doors. Cyborg glanced at her she inclined her head to towards the left hallway. "6A. Where are the others?"

"Research."

The sign outside may have read food storage, but the sixth room down the hall was not created to store food. The lighting was low though over each of the three metal autopsy tables was an industrial sized light. The far wall was lined with doors about two feet by two feet.

Sharing a look, Artemis and Cyborg headed across the room. There were openings for labels. Not shocking they were left blank. Artemis reached for the first drawer she came to. Inside was a fifteen-year-old male. Not recognizing him, Artemis shut him back into the dark.

The drawers were checked without any order. It was Victor who cleared his throat catching her attention. Second to the last in the middle row of drawers held a man: short black hair, reddish tinted skin, lifeless blue eyes. "Hello, Abin." She spoke to him as an old friend. Then added, "Sorry, we had to meet like this."

Taking a step back, Cyborg gave her space. "Look at this," her voice called him back. She gently lifted his arm, even though he couldn't feel her touch and rested the hand on his naked chest. His skin was deep hue to which kept the slight change in color on his first finger. "He wore a ring."

"Not on his ring finger."

"According to his bio, he wasn't married." Artemis looked over the man, who had been murdered for a test, for twelve seconds then transported like luggage halfway around the world to be chopped up like an animal.

Cyborg reached out to her but pulled back when she glanced at him. "What were you expecting to find?"

"I wanted his help." His eyebrows came together. She explained, "His body is here. The rest of him is not. I wanted him to know that someone came looking for him. Someone who needs to know what happened."

The door opened and in walked a red head with a serious expression and tight jeans. "What are you doing here?" She seemed surprise, but she certainly was not supposed to be there.

"Stealing a body," Victor stated deadpan.

Artemis counted the number of drawers before Abin's. Ignoring the newcomer, she head for the room's only file cabinet. Inside were plastic bags filled with the deads' effects. She took out the bag with Abin's number. His things had not been cared for just shoved in a dusty plastic bag. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for a ring." The red head glanced at the filing cabinet.

Stepping away, Artemis reached in Abin's bag. She pulled out Abin's ring and tucked it into her glove before she emptied the bag's contents onto the nearest table: a pair of jeans, brown belt, silver buckle, white button down shirt, black leather watch, brown wallet.

Victor picked up the wallet as Artemis searched his pocket. The redhead slammed the last file drawer shut. "Nothing here." Artemis tucked the pockets back in a folded up his clothing.

"They robbed him." Victor held out the open billfold for her to look at. His id picture gave his address, which Victor copied to his memory. But there were no credit cards, no cash of any kind.

With a small sigh of disgust, Artemis shook her head. "Some people need to steal to survive," the red head interrupted, frowning. "Did you see a ring?" Victor shook his head.

The woman picked up her bag and walked out. Artemis and Victor shared a look and shrugged. They returned Abin Sur's effects and left themselves. On the side table, where the bag had been sat a flyer. Artemis grabbed it assuming she had left it.

Victor nodded to it, questioning.

Looking down, Artemis read, "Concert presenting Lila Cheney and Dyson Sphere to Metropolis. Tomorrow night."

"Concert?" Oliver asked cheerfully.

Artemis ignored him and held the paper out to Dinah. Oliver stole it. "What did you find?"

"For a food storage facility this place has a lot of security and labs and doctors, but no food." Dinah answered, taking the flyer back. "Except a vending machine in the employee's lounge."

"And it's owned by Luthercorp," Oliver added.

"Feeding your paranoia?" Artemis asked cocking her head to one side.

Oliver frowned. "Am I paranoid, if it's true?"

"Can you say vendetta?" Artemis countered.

"As in V for?"

Dinah rolled her eyes. "And we're leaving."

They came to the exit as three guards burst threw the doors. "I think they figured out that you lied." Oliver stifled a laugh as Cyborg and Canary dragged them into the first lab and locked the door.

"Plan B?" Canary smirked.

"Sure." Oliver shot an arrow that turned into a grappling hook threw the skylight. He grabbed Dinah and headed up to the roof. Cyborg took Artemis's arm and followed Oliver onto the roof. When he let go of Artemis, she was still glaring.

"You can kill him later," Dinah reminded her as they jumped from the roof.


	28. Misplaced Sanity

Part 30: Misplaced Sanity

Once the troupe left the food trucking depo, Chloe left her computer. They would call if they needed more help. She went to the guest room to check on Maya, but she wasn't on the bed.

Without panicking, Chloe searched the apartment. The tall blonde wasn't in the kitchen, living room or study. As she stood in the center of the study, Chloe turned and look towards Oliver's bedroom door. It was closed. It hadn't been when Chloe arrived that morning.

The door was locked but Chloe could hear noise from between the cracks. Maya seemed to be talking to someone. Yelling was probably more accurate.

Chloe tried the door again, jerking the door enough to catch Maya's attention. Maya headed toward the sound and found the door. She inspected the doorknob carefully before trying to turn it. But it wouldn't open. Maya yanked on the door knob, half-hopping up and down until the knob broke off in her hand.

On the other side of the door, Chloe sighed. There was no way to pick the lock from the outside. Taking out her phone, she called Clark and Bart back to the loft. She didn't have to wait long for Bart to show timely followed by Clark.

Chloe just gestured at the door, which had half-sobs and some occasional screams emiting from it. "I can't get her out of there."

Nodding Clark went to kick the door in. "Wait, what if she's behind the door." Instead Clark broke off the other side of the door knob.

Maya stuck her fingers through. "Help me" was her plea.

Clark took her hand, but had to push it back threw the hole, so he had a hold to rip the door out of its frame. Before them on the floor sat Maya crying.

Every piece of Oliver's clothing had been strewn about the room. "What was she looking for?" Bart asked amazed at the amount of clothes burying the room in a random mash of fabric.

"The coat of many colors is missing," Maya said in earnest.

Bart's eyebrows went up. Clark frowned, "As in Joseph?"

"No," Maya grabbed hold of Clark's leg. "Not Joe, Bruce."

Clark remembered hearing that name before. It was difficult to kneel without kneeing her in the face, but he brought his face down to her level. "Maya," he said her name several times before she looked at him. "Maya, who's Bruce?"

She looked away lost in her memory. "Bruce is a dog," she said simply.

"Why does she want a coat for a dog?" Bart was confused.

"I don't think the coat and the dog are connected." Chloe sat next to Maya and put a hand on her shoulder. "Can you describe Bruce for me?"

"His is tall, dark and handsome. Probably why Oliver wanted to introduce me to you." She said to Chloe then realized who she was talking to. "I mean you." She turned to Clark.

"Because I look like a dog."

"No," Maya sighed as she stood up. "Have you not been listening?"

"Apparently not, because I am still confused."

"Bruce is in danger." Maya confessed.

"Who is Bruce?" Bart threw his arms in the air.

"As in Bruce Wayne?" Oliver appeared in his doorway. He stopped instantly, "And what happened here?"

Dinah took a look at the mess. "She thought your wardrobe was too Hollister, so she decided to call Hugo Boss and redo your entire line."

"He's more of an Armani guy," Bart picked up on the joke and continued the distraction.

Maya adamantly denied this assessment of the situation. She shook her head while saying "No" over and over again. "Bruce is in danger and his clothes are missing."

"Bruce is naked?" Bart asked.

AC appeared behind Victor and Artemis, who were hanging outside of the bedroom just beyond the broken door. "Who's naked?"

The devolution of the conversation was too much for Maya. She stamped her foot with a loud "No" and began to scream at each of them, but at the same time. Her sentences became jumbled. "Dinah, you… Oliver, don't understand. Arrows don't… but, Bart, runs… fix things. Don't you, Clark,… They don't care….talk. Do you, Victor?"

Victor looked at AC. "Stay here." He put a hand on Bart's shoulder pulling him from the room.

Catching this Clark grabbed Chloe and followed suit, uncertain of what was going on, but knowing he needed to get his friend out of the line of fire. Then he saw her. Artemis stood beyond the door with Oliver's bow pulled taunt.

It was probably best that Oliver did not. Canary saw the arrow as it flew. She pulled Oliver out of the way and they slipped out of the room as the projectile hit the already ruined mattress next to Maya, who was still yelling from the floor. The arrow released teargas and Maya's screaming ceased.

Setting down the bow, Artemis ignored the silence that always seems to follow her possession of a weapon. She went to Maya's side. Clark appeared next to her and took Maya. He carried her passed Artemis, took her away, back to the couch.

"What do people look like when they go crazy?" Chloe received unhappy expressions for her untimely question. "No, really. What does a normal person look like when they lose it? Not because of meteor rocks or torture?"

"Let's not jump ahead of ourselves." Artemis took her time coming from Oliver's room. "She hasn't had anything to drink for a day."

It was Oliver's turn to carry Maya back to bed. Artemis hooked up an IV for her, not asking where Oliver procured it. The others stayed in the living room.

"I am the only one of the fantastic four that hasn't carried her around." Bart distracted their gazes from the open bedroom door.

They stared at him. "The Fantastic Four?" AC finally asked.

"You know. I'm the Human Torch. Victor's the Thing. Oliver shares that arrogance of Mr. Fantastic and that responsible for his people issue."

"So, does that make AC a blond, invisible woman?" Chloe asked causing Bart to laugh. He was probably lucky that Victor sat between him and AC.

Dinah's expression spaced for a moment. "Technically he should be Mr. Fantastic. They are both rather useless."

"Not that you can talk. You're practically a Bond girl in a pencil skirt." If Dinah and AC hadn't both been smiling, a cat fight may have been in order.

Clark stood back watching the family of friends react like children when the parents are away. He glanced at Maya in the bedroom. The parents were taking care of a sick child. He smiled at his own joke considering the leaders, especially with the discussion he and Maya had last night. The talk before this all started, before Maya turned comatose.

-x-

Maya woke up with a feeling similar to the worst hangover she had ever experienced times twelve. There was a needle in her arm. She stared at the tube and found its origin. The last time she had woken up in a hospital was after… Shrugging off the sense of dread that came with the memory of what happened to her in Gotham, Maya looked around the room.

At first she thought she was alone, but then she saw a hand off the far side of the bed. Removing the IV needle, she pulled herself to the other side of the bed like an army crawl through a sea of bed sheets.

On the floor she found Artemis lying on her side with one arm stretched out as if reaching for something. Maya assumed it was still early because Artemis didn't sleep in much, but when Maya looked out the window, it was bright. Stretching with a yawn, Maya got out of bed. The IV put nutrients into her body, but her throat was dry and her stomach empty.

She opened the door to find AC camped out on the couch. Possible the worst centurion ever. Though judging by the coffee mugs scattered around the coffee table, he had tried to stay awake. The TV was playing a mid morning cartoon that Maya did not recognize. She watched the children run around the screen for a moment then turned the device off.

The moment the sound ceased AC sat up. Blurry-eyed he saw Maya and remembered why he had practically invested in Starbuck's last night. "How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Fine," Maya smiled. "You look terrible." He light laugh coaxed a smile out of AC. "Breakfast? Probably no coffee."

"If it's an acquired taste, I think I found it last night." He was beginning to wake up.

Maya searched through Oliver's kitchen looking for breakfast food that was edible and not two steps from candy in a box. She found bacon in the freezer and AC produced pancake mix from of the far cupboards. "Where are the others?"

"Gone. Clark dropped off Chloe and went back to Smallville. Ollie sent Victor home and stayed at Bart's. He asked me to stay here, keep an eye on things." AC explained in between yawns.

"Oliver's with Bart?" Maya looked up from the griddle now filled with bubbling pancakes.

AC nodded grabbing plates. "I think he's worried about the little guy."

"Aren't you?" Maya switched out the pancakes for bacon.

AC tried to steal one of the pancakes, but Maya slapped his hand with her spatula reminding AC of her over-protected cupcakes. "Sure. I just don't think babying him or having man-to-man talks is going to help." AC shrugged. "He needs to know that we are here, but we don't have to smother him."

"So Ollie will be dad, Clark the big brother. You're the friend and who's Victor?" Maya plated the pancakes next to the bacon. AC answered with a pause. "He's the neighbor who you go to when you don't want to talk about it because he won't say anything."

"Sounds like you all have your roles." Maya smiled, handing AC a plate.

"Did I smell bacon?" Dinah appeared blurry-eyed and frumpled. "Cause I like bacon."

Maya set another plate next to AC's while she leaned on the island from the opposite side. "Is Artemis up yet?"

"I don't know she was with you?" Dinah said through a bite of pancake.

Maya rolled her eyes. "I know that. I wanted to know if she was awake yet."

Dinah shrugged. "I would say…" She looked around quickly, "No." Then returned to her plate.

"Thanks," Maya sounded less than thrilled. "Wait, where did you sleep?"

Dinah began to chew her food very slowly. When she finally had to swallow, Maya was still staring at her expectantly. "In Oliver's room."

"Why?" Maya inquired with a tilt of her head and a sing song voice that was the telltale sign she was going to mock Dinah.

Taking a breath Dinah answered, "Because AC was caffeinated and trying to stay up all night. Even Artemis couldn't sleep in there."

Dinah checked the clock in the kitchen. "It's almost noon."

Both females got up and headed to the guest room. Artemis was still lying on the floor in a dead sleep. "She's breathing," Maya pointed out leaning over their friend from one side. Dinah stood at the other staring down as well.

Nudging her friend with her foot, Dinah expected Artemis to wake up and kill her, but the Amazon did not seem to notice and slept on. "So not dead, maybe she's sick."

Maya half-laughed at the suggestion. "Have we ever seen Artemis sick?"

"Good point, what else?"

"She must just be really tired."

Leaning in Dinah asked Maya. "Then how do we wake her up?"

"Shake her?"

"She'll kill us." Dinah shook her head.

"Music?"

"In this state she'd sleep through it."

Maya thought for a moment. "Light?"

"What do you want to do shine a desk lamp on her like some 30's gangster versus cop movie?"

"Okay, I think that was a no."

"No," Dinah reiterated.

Again Maya paused. "Then what? You came up with something."

"You could stare at her." They both looked up to see AC. "She seems intuitive and heightened sensitively. If you stare at her, she'll sense it. It's a human reaction to surveillance."

Maya and Dinah shrugged willing to take the risk. Leaning over again they looked down at Artemis until Dinah got bored. She turned her head back to AC. "This isn't working."

AC nodded at the floor where Artemis was looking up at them, frowning. "What's the problem?"

They jumped back. "You're awake," Maya sounded surprised.

"Yes," Artemis's sounded annoyed. "Are you two going to back off?" They were both still leaning over her.

Dinah jumped back hit the bed and sat down. Maya took a step towards AC. "I said she'd wake up. I didn't say she'd be happy."


	29. Better than Drawing Straws

Part 31: Better than Drawing Straws

"So what?" Maya glanced around the room at the heroes who all stared at her expectantly.

Artemis added to her question. "You trashed Oliver's room. Now you need to tell us why?"

"I don't remember trashing Ollie's room." Maya looked at Oliver helplessly. "I was delirious, remember?"

"Then what happened before you passed out." Clark asked, "I mean the first time. Not when Artemis shot you."

"You shot me!" Maya turned to Artemis then looked down at her form for the injury.

Oliver sighed, "Don't worry she shot me too."

Artemis rolled her eyes. "I didn't shoot either of you." Clark raised an eyebrow at her. "I didn't. Just for the record." She sunk lower in her chair and crossed her arms.

"Anyway," Dinah looked back at Maya. "What happened?"

Maya blew her breath upward so that her hair flew away from her face. "It's going to sound crazy."

"We're already at crazy." Bart commented from the back of the couch. "You might as well just tell us."

Everyone stared at Maya. "I think I had a vision." Dinah glanced skeptically at Artemis, who shrugged. Maya searched out Dinah, the only other female from Gotham. "You remember Bruce Wayne?"

Shaking her head, Dinah shrugged. "I remember you talking about him… a lot." She did offer up the knowledge she did have.

"He the other playboy?" Artemis asked off-handedly earning her a glare from Maya. "Fine," Artemis consented, "The rich machinist from Gotham."

"Yeah, he lives in Gotham," Dinah answered as Maya was too busy mentally strangling the Amazon, who ignored her.

Oliver was the first man brave enough to enter the fray of the conversation. "I know Bruce," he reminded Maya. "What about him?"

With Oliver reminding them, the conversation turned back to its intent. "He died."

That caught everyone's attention. "What happened?" AC asked concerned for a man he had never met.

"I'm not sure." Maya shook her head. "There was a truck with a gang or something. And then I saw the funeral, but it wasn't quite right. It was painful to look at."

Bart and AC nodded though they had no idea what she was talking about. "So you saw him die. Now the question is what the seeing was?" Victor asked.

"What do you mean?" Maya objected.

Dinah put a hand on Maya's shoulder. "It means was it an illusion, dehydration or really a vision?"

"That's really not the most important issue?" Oliver suggested.

"Really?" Bart asked, "Then what is?"

"Can we take the chance that it is true? Can we risk Bruce's life?" Oliver explained his thinking.

Dinah shook her head. "No, we can't. Whether or not Maya had a vision of dehydration, there is no excuse for putting someone's life in danger."

"So what do we do? Call up Bruce and tell him to stay away from black trucks?" Bart asked only slightly in jest.

Artemis glanced at the boy. "I doubt that would work."

Bart rolled his eyes.

"Someone will have to go tell him," Oliver decided.

"Well, clearly, you and Maya can't it'll be difficult to explain since you already know him," Dinah advised.

Oliver nodded, "You shouldn't either. It wouldn't be difficult to get information on you."

"It's not hard to get information on any citizen." Dinah ignored Oliver's argument until her words sunk in. At the same time Dinah and Oliver both turned to Artemis.

"Not everyone is so easy to figure out." Oliver smiled in the face of Artemis's warning look. "What do you think, Arty?"

Artemis glanced at him from the corner of her eye. Sliding between them, Dinah told Oliver, "Only I can call her Arty."

"Why?" Oliver was surprised at the Amazon's anger.

Dinah bit her lip. "Because she can't kill me, so I can poke her all I like."

"Why do I think that might be like poking a lion in the eye?" Bart asked.

Smiling Dinah shrugged, "It would be for you."

Maya sat in the chair next to AC and looked over at Artemis. "Will you warn him?"

Not convinced that Maya really saw a vision, Artemis frowned. "You want me to travel to Gotham and convince a man, whom I dislike that his life is in danger of a possible gang in a black truck. That doesn't sound like a recipe for disaster to anyone else?"

"It does," Victor agreed. "But the other options leave the messenger to scrutiny or question. You're from a society, where visions may be reasonably acceptable."

"Please don't make us sound like a bunch of naked women screaming at the moon." Artemis ran a hand through her hair. "What do I have to do?"

Maya jumped up to hug her friend as Bart asked Oliver, "Does she really get naked at night?"

"This is still a recipe for disaster," Dinah said to Victor, earning a nod in return. "But Artemis will make it entertaining. Whether or not it's intentional is debatable, but…" She shrugged, "That's Arty."

"There is a possibility that she might not lose her temper," Victor corrected her.

Dinah tried to keep from laughing. "You got numbers on those odds."

"No." Victor frowned; Dinah nodded only a bit haughtily.

Victor looked like a cross between a priest and a chauffeur when he dropped Artemis off at the airport. They rode together in a silent car until Artemis asked, "Who decided that this was a good idea?"

"Oliver…and Dinah," Victor responded not recognizing the irritation in Artemis's tone. "Though I don't know which you were listening to."

"I do not obey like a pet."

"Then why are we heading to the airport?" Or perhaps he did understand her tone. His face formed an expression that was his equivalent of a smile and he glanced at Artemis from the corner of his eye.

Artemis set her jaw and glared out the window. There was no objection she could use that did not sound like a child throwing a fit. Instead Artemis ignored him for the rest of the trip, because she did not want to admit that she was worried Maya may have a mental break if she thought Bruce was still in danger.

The airport was busy; Victor took Artemis to security. He was just going to drop her off, but her face looked serious. "Do you ever get the feeling that something bad is going to happen?" Artemis asked abruptly.

"No," Victor responded. The look she sent him indicated that she wasn't seriously expecting him to say yes, but want him to play along. "What do you think is going to happen?"

"I don't know." She looked at the line then glanced back at him. "Look after Oliver."

Victor frowned. "Oliver? You have a bad feeling for Oliver?"

"Yeah," she shook her head. "Something is going to go terribly wrong." Victor left Artemis in the line. He should have been worried for her, but she left him worrying for them.

-x-

Sorry this is so late. I promise I'm not giving up on this, just lazy/busy lately


	30. Boredom and Breakins

Part 32: Boredom and Break-in

Propping up her feet on the couch's armrest, Dinah sighed. "Artemis said something bad was going to happen and she's off in Gotham."

"So?" Oliver asked glancing at her.

"So it's like the final scene before a commercial. Added suspense by implying that something bad is going to happen without giving any clue as to what it will be?" Dinah half turned toward him.

Oliver chuckled. "Didn't she say she was worried about me? What do you have to worry about?"

"You think that something will happen to just one of us?" Dinah sat up. "All of us have been hanging out together for the past week. If any of get hurt, the rest of us will be involved."

"Ahh, so you're not worried about me, but yourself?" Oliver pulled out his playboy grin.

Dinah mock-glared back at him. "Maybe I'm just bored."

"Tell me about it. Listening to you two attempting to flirt is not what I consider entertainment." Maya plopped down next to Dinah.

"I second that," Bart called from the kitchen.

Oliver leaned to look into the kitchen before frowning. "What should we do?"

"We're at a dead end. Without being able to locate the assassin or having anyone else randomly decide to attack us, there is nothing else we have—" Victor was interrupted.

Oliver laughed. "I didn't mean that. I meant let's take a break."

Dinah pulled the flyer that Artemis had given her out of her back pocket. "How do you feel about a concert?"

Looking over Dinah shoulder Maya smiled. "A concert? I could be up for that. Where did you get that?"

"Artemis had it."

"She found it in the autopsy room." Victor spoke up from his position by the window.

Dinah glanced over at him. "Why are centurioning the window? Or are you channeling Artemis?"

"Just thinking."

"More like worrying. Artemis says one little thing and everyone is worried about me." Oliver leaned back. "Well I'm up for a concert." He glanced at Victor. "You can't come if it's just to protect. It's meant to be a night of fun."

"Then take AC." Victor responded. "He'd like the action better."

"What?" AC appeared from the bedroom freshly showered, still rubbing a towel through his damp hair. "What action am I getting?"

"Maya's been feeling down. Can you help her out?" Bart came into the living room with a bowl of potato chips, which he set down on the coffee table.

AC frowned. "What are we really doing tonight?"

"Going to a concert?" Oliver stood.

"To find the assassin or as cover for something?" AC asked confused.

"Nope," Dinah grinned. "Just going out for a night of entertainment."

AC looked around the room. "We're going to a concert? For fun? I'm definitely in."

"It's settled then." Oliver headed for his room.

"So we're double dating?" AC asked Maya.

Maya smiled sweetly, but her words were tipped with poison. "Bart was joking about the cheering up."

"I know. Still it seems like you could use some fun." AC called after Maya who shut the door in his face.

Maya changed into a purple slip dress with black knee-high boots. "You know I was teasing about you and Oliver." She glanced over at Dinah, who hadn't spoken to her since they were alone.

"I'm not mad. Just thinking."

"You're worried about what Oliver said?" Maya asked.

Dinah nodded, "And what Artemis said."

"Ah, you're worried about Oliver and don't want to admit it." Maya ran a straighter through her hair as Dinah pulled on a pair of skinny jeans with a green tank, brown heels and gold chain jewelry.

Dinah slide a glare at her friend. "If Artemis says something is going to go wrong, then something will."

"I know," Maya nodded. "But that's not what's bothering you. You're annoyed because you're worried. You're worried for Oliver."

A pointed look preceded Dinah's sharp tone. "I'd worry about any of you. It's nothing—" Dinah stopped speaking for a moment, "I'm embarrassed, because I'm worried about him."

"Don't be," Maya walked out of the bathroom for the first time in days she didn't doubt her sanity. But this was a night to have fun.

Dinah arranged her hair on her head. "Not like the rest of you won't jump on any chance to mock me."

"We won't if you don't want us to. It's meant to lighten the mood, not kill it." Maya smiled.

Chuckling Dinah looked at her friend. "Well, you must be feeling better."

"I am, thanks," Maya flicked her hair. "Now can we go? Or do you need more time to primp for prince charming?"

"Bite me."

-x-

When Artemis plane landed, she put on a pair of sunglass and headed for the subway. She took the first train to the hospital and rode the elevator to the ICU. Victor had of course given her the times for everything she needed. So she waited for a few minutes before climbing the staircase to the roof. She pulled on a red jumpsuit before pushing the fire door open.

The helicopter on the center of the roof was starting up. She yelled something unintelligible to the pilot and helped the maintenance fuel up the bird. Before they capped it off she tossed in several anti-acid tablets and dumped in half a bottle of soda. As the rest of the crew backed off, Artemis swung up into the undercarriage.

Those on the ground where already preparing for the next copter. No one looked up. They flew over Gotham for several minutes until one of the machines inside began beeping annoyingly. "There's a problem in the fuel tank," the copilot said. "We'll have to set down."

"Where's nearest?" asked the pilot.

"Wayne Tower."

Artemis held her breath. "We'll set her down there. Ask for permission."

She had to admit the boy's knew what they were doing. AC had told her how to subdue the helicopter without crashing it, hijacking it or hurting anyone. His science knowledge proved valuable. Then Victor planned how to get from the airport to Bruce and Oliver got the flight paths and the blueprints.

When they neared the roof, Wayne security was already beginning to appear. It was sooner than she wanted to, but she dropped the sleeping bombs. They were rigged to set off on impact. The security didn't have a chance.

Artemis put on the gas mask as she dropped the fifteen feet to rooftop. The head security guard had a key ring on his belt which just made her job easier. She unlocked the door to the stairwell. More security was on the way. Sleeping power in flash bombs wasn't exactly subtle, but she was breaking into a high security building solo. Not her brightest idea ever.

The cameras caught her in the stairwell as she slipped down the stairs, but on the first floor she headed into the restroom. Pulling down her hair and taking off the jumpsuit and gas mask, Artemis stepped out of the room in khakis and a brown blazer. It was the closest Dinah could get Artemis to dressing professional.

She back passed the stairwell to the elevator, even crossing the path of the back security. Pressing the button she went to the CEO's office. She unlocked the door and plugged Victor's USB drive into the security system. Victor had tried to explain what his software did, but all that she cared was that the door opened. It did.

Once inside Artemis looked around while she waited for the playboy. On his desk was an old picture of who she assumed were his parents. A bookshelf held first editions of mystery and crime novels behind photographs of friends. There was a snapshot of Oliver, Bruce and Maya from when they were in middle school.

Artemis returned the frame as the door opened behind her. To say the guards were surprised was an understatement, but they were only armed with stun guns. Catching Bruce's gaze, Artemis spoke calmly, "We need to talk."

-x-

"So what do you think?" Oliver shouted over the music of the warm-up band.

Dinah ordered another beer. "Of the place, the band or the beer?"

"The atmosphere is definitely a good distraction," Maya said and AC laughed with her. They could barely hear each other over the Papa Roach cover band on the stage and the waitress's calling out drink order to the bartenders.

"Then let's dance," Dinah grinned and didn't look to see if anyone followed as she headed out onto the floor. AC and Oliver stayed behind watching the girl's move on the dance floor.

AC crossed his arms over his chest. "What do you think about Artemis's feeling?"

"I'm not as worried as everyone else seems to be." AC glanced at him surprised and Oliver was forced to explain his meaning. "Artemis said she had a bad feeling for me. That doesn't mean that something bad is necessarily will happen to me. It just means that I will be the most impacted by it."

Still confused AC followed Oliver's gaze. "Dinah? You think she is the one in danger?" If he'd been asked at that moment AC would have said that Oliver was projecting his fear onto Dinah.

"Artemis told me that there are people after her."

"And who would you fight more to protect?" Oliver looked at AC sharply. "No offense, dude, but you aren't exactly subtle when you want something."


	31. Beat of the Drummer

Part 33: Beat of the Drummer

"Freeze," the guards finally ordered when they regained their voices, even though Artemis was locked in a stare down with Bruce. Neither of whom was moving.

"I would prefer to speak with you alone, but I could understand if you require support." Artemis meant to use the most diminutive tone she had, but the man before her was not as she was lead to expect.

The playboy's eyes were vastly intelligent. Artemis shook her head after Oliver she should have known better than to judge.

"It's alright," Bruce said to his back up. "She won't try anything."

After the door shut behind them, Artemis asked, "How do you know that?"

"You broke into my office. If you wanted to torture or kill me, you would have waited until I was alone before revealing yourself," Bruce explained with surprising insight.

Artemis smirked, "Maybe I'm not that intelligent."

"You shouldn't even try lying about things that are so obvious." Bruce shook his head.

"You're one to talk." Artemis met Bruce's stare. "Intellect is in the eyes. So why does a smart man act like a moron?"

"I don't know why does a smart woman choose crime to pay the bills?" Bruce's counter confused Artemis. She frowned. "Just state your threat and get out."

"Threat?"

Bruce's turn for confusion. "You weren't sent here by the mob for protection threats?"

"The mob threatens you?"

"Not usually, but when they are low on quota." Bruce gave her a serious smile. "Then who are you?"

"A friend of a friend with a warning." Artemis avoided any connection for the moment. There was something the playboy was hiding.

"A warning?" He walked around the opposite side of his desk. "You know the future?"

"Not all of it. Just… how did you know it was about the future?"

"Well, if it's about the past, you're too late." Bruce did not smile.

Artemis took a deep breath. "Sorry too many people reading my mind lately." Bruce nodded oddly enough. "You're in danger, Bruce. Someone's going to kill you."

"I'm a CEO. I've got enemies. This isn't exactly a new announcement." He dismissed her, playboy was back.

Artemis had to remind herself that this was for Maya. "Look out for a black truck with a gang in the back," she told him before she headed for the door.

He followed her. "What?"

"It's important. I don't know why," she told him.

He stepped in front of her and stared for a long moment. "You're telling the truth."

"I know that."

"You just seem to walk the line." Bruce seemed to speak half to himself.

"Line?"

He nodded. "You're not a good person, but you're not a bad person."

"Thanks," Artemis tried not to sound offended. "I guess we're both on that line."

"I don't kill people." Bruce stated harshly.

"Not intentionally, but you've caused deaths. Or at least you blame yourself for them."

Bruce didn't speak, so Artemis took a step to pass around him. He held out an arm. "Stick around." Bruce did not trust the intuitive woman, but knew if was better to keep her in his sight than let her out into his city. She was dangerous.

Oliver finished off his drink and was tempted to order another, but he looked back into the crowd. Dinah was completely oblivious to the people around. She had no idea know many people were watching her. He wasn't even sure if she heard the music or just felt it.

"Oh god," AC rolled his eyes and left the bar. He whispered something in Maya's ear before she grabbed his hands and they danced horribly on purpose.

The leader sing announced. "This is our final number. Up next Dyson Sphere." The crowd screamed.

Dinah blinked several times instead of putting her hands over her ears. "I certainly hope the band sounds better," she half-screamed to Oliver who'd appeared beside her.

"This was your idea," Oliver reminded her. They both smiled. Staring at her, Oliver held out his hand. "Last song, first dance."

Half of Dinah wanted to slap him, because he got whatever he wanted. The other half wanted it too, so she pursed her lips and blew out a breath before she put her hand in his. "It's a rock concert."

Still grinning Oliver shook his head and began dancing with her as the band struck up a power ballad. They dance through the song with only mildly suggestive looks from the friends. Dinah gloriously ignored them like she had everything else tonight. She was determined to make this a night of fun.

That wish did not even last though intermission. As the opening band took down their instruments, Maya froze staring at the stage.

"Maya, you alright?" AC asked her as she dropped her glass. "Maya."

She snapped her head toward AC. "It's the woman who attacked us." AC glanced around for the red head but didn't see anyone he recognized.

"Where?"

"On stage," Maya began to head through the crowd.

AC hit Oliver in the shoulder and followed the renegade heroine. He got to her moments before she reached the stage. An arm around her waist halted her progression.

She started screaming which brought them further unwanted attention. "What's going on?" Oliver demanded.

"She did it. She attacked us." Maya shouted as she struggled against AC, who didn't seem to notice.

Dinah arrived last. "Who attacked you? When?"

"The red head on stage." Maya looked at Dinah as if she were slow. "She attacked AC and I while you and Artemis were fighting over the Oliver-dress Assassin."

The embarrassment was still fresh as Dinah bit her lip. "I wasn't… I didn't kiss him," she muttered.

"AC is that the red head?" Oliver asked after sparing a glance to make sure Dinah really was blushing.

Moving around Maya's wriggling head, AC looked at the stage. But he saw a tall red head with her hair down her back instead of the short red head with a pixie cut that everyone else did. "No," he shook his head.

"No," Maya began to scream again. "He lies. That's her. She did it. She was after me… my neck. She's like a vampire. Think about it, rock star… perfect cover."

Maya's rambling continued as Dinah shared a look with Oliver. "We need to get her out of here."

"It's too late not to cause a scene," Oliver pointed out.

Not seeing the humor, Dinah turned away. "She's going to give herself a panic attack."

They began to head out as a screaming Maya cleared the crowd for them. No one in the club messed with them. "Who are they?" the lead singer, Lila, asked.

The drummer told the red head, "The screamer is Maya Benson. And the leader of the pack is Oliver Queen. Haven't got dets on the other two."

"Oliver Queen live around here?" she wondered out loud.

"He does now. Gots a penthouse on the top of his own personal highrise."

"Really?" Lila began to form an idea for how to get to Queen's little girlfriend.

"Let me go." Maya pulled away from AC in the car. "You're with her. You're against us." She paused then seemed to get an idea. "You're with the assassin. You and Artemis, that's why shot at me and she kissed him. She like infiltrated our group. She's a spy for the Egyptian government."

"I don't suppose it would help to point out the flaws in her logic?" AC asked as Oliver began to drive.

Dinah shook her head, "It's like arguing with a drunk person. Don't even bother." The brunette handed AC a med gun loaded with a sedative, which put an end to the theories of what espionage AC, Artemis and the assassin were responsible for.

"Safe to say that we need more help on this." Oliver looked at Dinah for confirmation.

Nodding Dinah looked back at Maya. "Any chance your discrete doctor knows a therapist, who understands discretion. Maya wouldn't want this public knowledge."

Flipping open his phone, Oliver pressed a speed dial button. "I need the number of a mum-psychiatrist who available immediately." Oliver repeated the number aloud for Dinah to copy down as AC laid Maya in a comfortable position.

"So who wants to call Artemis?"

Dinah glanced at AC before taking out her cell.


	32. Options, But No Way Out

Part 34: Options, but No Way Out

"Alfred, this is…" Bruce waited for Artemis to fill in, but she just glanced at him irrelevantly. "And she will be staying with us for a few days."

The butler nodded. "Welcome, I'm Alfred." He smiled at the newcomer and her expression softened. "Business acquaintance?" he asked Bruce.

"I'm not a…" Artemis paused unaware of how to put it politely. "I'm not an addition to his reputation." She tried and the elderly man seemed to undertake her meaning.

"You're accent. You must be Egyptian?" He took an educated guess. "But you were taught English—"

"By a British woman, yes," Artemis smiled, liking the man's easy personality. "You're very perceptive, Mr. Alfred."

"Just Alfred, ma'am."

She narrowed her expression then chuckled, "Artemis."

Bruce blinked. Alfred had gotten more from the woman in a minute than he had during the entire ride to the penthouse. "Can you find her something presentable to wear tonight?"

Artemis glared disliking his disguise even more than who he really was. And the judgmental side was fairly insufferable. "Excuse me. I'm only here to keep you alive. Not to play bunny to your mansion."

"Well, there is only one kind of woman who stays here, so get used to it." He slightly enjoyed playing the arrogant rich boy when it irritated her so much.

"You don't have to believe me." Artemis knew. "And I can't let you die. So let us just deal and everyone will survive."

"Deal." Bruce walked down the hall saying, "You still have to wear a dress tonight."

Artemis would have looked at Alfred, but she knew she had no allies here. "There is a benefit tonight. The only way you'll be allowed in is through a donation at a table or—"

"As arm candy," Artemis sighed. She glanced sideways down the hall. "I get it. Doesn't mean I like it."

With an elegant hand gesture, Alfred showed her the way. She followed him into a room that was tastefully fashioned. Decorator, Artemis thought. The room's large walk-in closet was filled with designer dresses in a variety of sizes that ranged from little more than lingerie to full ball gowns.

Artemis bit her tongue and narrowed her eyes. When she glanced at Alfred, she calmed. "I know, he gets better when you get to know him."

"How do you know that?" Alfred's expression barely registered the surprise.

She half-smiled. "You're still here."

Again Alfred nodded this time as he searched through the dresses for something suitable that might have a chance of Artemis not ripping it to shreds for fun. To gauge her reaction, the first dress he pulled was a dark green dress with a full skirt.

Artemis lifted an eyebrow. "To start with no ball gowns and no pink." She was serious in her tone, but the tilt of her head made it slightly comical.

"How do you feel about red?" He pulled out a tight red dress that was generally a favorite.

The red garment reminded Artemis of the dress Maya wore to the club. Not a night particularly wanted to remember. "No thanks," she shook her head.

Pausing to think, Alfred fished around through the dresses as he tried to come up with something that would please both Bruce and Artemis, or at least keep them from further arguments. As he moved aside a black dress with a large white bow, something caught Artemis's eye.

It was a blue dress in semi-Greek style. The fabric split into a v at the neckline and was attached on each shoulder by a silver clasp. The dress had an umpire waist, but it was off set by a lighter blue sash that rapped around underneath the waist line and flowed to the floor behind the loose skirt.

Artemis reached for the dress. "Is that one acceptable?" Alfred asked slightly relieved.

"It reminds me of something the queen would wear." Artemis really wasn't paying much attention to him.

Alfred was a bit confused. "I have never seen Queen Elizabeth in anything remotely similar." Even a correction sounded polite coming from him.

"No," Artemis really did smile this time. "Different kind of queen."

She avoided further questioning by heading off to change. After a moment she reappeared, in the dress. "They are going to expect more than that," Alfred advised. Frowning Artemis returned to the bathroom.

When Bruce appeared in the hall prepared to leave, Artemis was already waiting. Though the dress she wore was lovely, it did little to hide the fact that she would rather not be wearing it. "You could at least try to look the part."

"I'm wearing cosmetics in a dress and my hair is curled. Any more 'looking the part' and I'd be Barbie." Artemis responded, but Bruce just brushed passed her and pressed the button calling the elevator.

He only said one thing during the elevator ride. "We're going to stop a pick up two friends of mine on the way."

"Who? Polly and Molly, the striper pirates?" Artemis countered, but Bruce ignored her. "It's not easy to annoy you is it?" He slowly turned his head toward then away again. Artemis mentally nodded.

The friends were Jasmine and Bella—not their real names—from Kenya and Sweden. Bruce was going for an 'international theme.' Artemis sat on the opposite side of the limo than the other three and seriously considered harming whoever's idea it was too send her here, but the list grew too long and included half the people she knew in this hemisphere.

The party proved to be about as interesting and Artemis had to keep a clear head so she couldn't channel Dinah and convince men to buy her drinks. And Maya was out because Artemis doubted she could be convincing discussing the newest exhibit at the Gotham Gallery and no one in the room seemed to be competent in medieval warfare techniques, so talking was basically out.

Artemis lifted a glass of champagne from a passing waitress. As she took a sip and tried to act like a bored partygoer, she phone rang. "Please tell me Maya was mistaken and I can leave." Silence greeted her on the other end of the line. "Dinah, I was joking, kind of."

"Arty, we have a problem." Dinah glanced at Oliver, who nodded. She had to tell Artemis; she'd be more pissed if she heard it later. "Maya had another breakdown. It doesn't look good. We're going to see a doctor now."

"What happened?" Artemis asked trying not to bring attention to herself.

Dinah sighed. "She freaked out at the concert; thought the lead singer was the red head who attacked her. Then because AC didn't agree she accused him and you of working with the assassin."

"What?" Artemis demanded. "How could she?"

"Well, you did kiss him," Dinah pointed out a bit too gleefully.

Artemis rolled her eyes. "That's going to get old." She made her way toward the door and stepped out into the high rise's adjoined parking garage. "Who are you going to see?"

"Oliver's doctor friend gave us a name. He says he's discrete, so don't worry. We're going to take care of her. And even if it sucks the last thing she wanted was for someone to look out for Bruce. So do your best." Dinah wished her luck and said goodbye.

"Yeah, I'm definitely going to need it." Artemis flipped her phone shut. It wasn't her fault, but Maya needed help and she couldn't do anything. Her thoughts were interrupted when a black truck came around the corner of the parking garage.

Dinah was in much the same position; she was in the same room as Maya but she was about as useful as Artemis a thousand miles away. So she paced the room. Oliver sat on the couch and watched her pace back and forth across the room. "Is that helping?"

"No." Dinah frowned at him.

"Then stop because you're making everyone nervous." Bart wasn't conscious of Dinah's emotional status.

Oliver was. He wanted to help her. "Victor?"

"I'll talk to the doctor." The quiet man nodded.

Inclining his head, Oliver motioned for Dinah to follow him. "You going to be alright?"

"Not sure." Dinah unconsciously shook her head. "I just feel alone."

"Thanks," Oliver smiled.

Dinah ignored him. "We were down by one, now another and a third is gone. I'm here and I have no one to turn to." She smiled sadly. "I wanted to tell Artemis something on the phone, anything. But she has things she needs to do and I don't. I'm stuck here. There are men out there who are after me. I bring trouble on us. A random red head is after Maya's neck, literary, apparently. An assassin is messing with us. Maya's lost it. Artemis is gone. Omen's dead."

"Shhh…" Oliver pulled Dinah into a hug. She actually let him, which was surprising. "Come on." Stepping away from her, he held out his hand. She looked at him skeptically, but reached for his hand.

As they left, AC got up from his chair and went into the spare room, where Maya was talking with the Doctor. Bart watched TV from the couch but was distracted by Victor's guarding of the window. "You pulling an Artemis?" Bart called to the centurion. Victor looked at him without recognition. "The window doesn't need a bodyguard."

Victor nodded without saying anything and went back to staring out the window. Then he looked back at Bart thoughtful. "There's a red headed woman after Maya. An assassin following these woman. And there are people after Dinah."

"So, you're thinking it might all be connected?"

Shaking his head, Victor turned back to the window. "Either that or these women have the worst luck."

"And I guess that would fall under coincidence. Which it never is." Bart nodded. "What do we do?"

"Call Chloe. I might have an idea."


	33. Never Fast Enough to Escape

Part 35: Never Fast Enough to Escape

"A garage," Dinah asked still skeptical.

Oliver looked at her with slight self-reproach. "I'm a bit more creative than that." He led her past his array of fast cars. Dinah struggled to keep a straight face as they passed his vintage cars. "We're going to race."

Dinah smiled at him. "What are we going to race?" She rubbed her hands together. "Can I pick?"

"Sure, but first you need to see them."

Again Dinah frowned, confused. "But…" She held out a helpless hand toward the cars as Oliver led her to another section of the garage, where he had lines of motorcycles. Dinah looked them over spying a Honda Gold Wing, Kawaski Ninja and a 1951 Harley-Davidson Panhead.

"Pick one," Oliver said gesturing toward the bikes.

Dinah smiled and chose. "The Kawasaki GPz1100."

"I counted with the Suzuki GSX1300R." Oliver smirked.

"Cheater," Dinah replied haughtily. "You would pick the fastest bike."

"You could have," he pointed out, but Dinah just shook her head. She was going to win, her not the fast bike.

Nodding occasionally, Maya pretend to listen to the doctor. Man who claimed he was a doctor was closer to Maya after all what doctor dressed in jeans. But he certainly had the lingo down, every third word was unpronounceable.

After several minutes of the cruel and unusual torture, Maya understood why she was being forced to endure it. AC walked through the door and Maya instantly tried to think of a way out the situation after all he would poison her with bologna sandwiches if he got the chance.

Huh? Bologna, what an unusual word. I doesn't really sound like what it is. In fact it sounds like blubber. Like miscellaneous bits of fat one would find in a whale or an abnormally fat person. Like that British lady who wanted to weigh half a ton, Maya thought.

Then she realized the jeaned man was talking again. "What?" she asked turning her head from AC. She didn't actually care what he was saying she just needed something to focus on. Or where was the Eiffel Tower.

Maya wanted to dance in the rain and have a champagne and caviar lunch at the top of the Eiffel Tower, but she couldn't remember which language to ask for a lift in. So instead she spoke carefully in English and made sure to use small words. "Can you direct me to the Eiffel Tower?" she asked, but when the taxi drive looked confused she knew he didn't speak English. "Eiffel Tower?" she tried again gesturing with her hands in all directions.

The man didn't speak and Maya realized her wasn't a cab drive, but a café waiter. And she was hungry. "Pain au Chocolat," she said in poor French accent. "French," she said aloud. "It's in France. Oh, darn I don't speak French. Where's Dinah?"

The doctor looked at her as if she was speaking Swahili. "Hello, my friend, where is she?" Maya asked completely unaware of the confusion she created.

The doctor looked up at AC. "Can you locate her friend?"

"No," Maya shouted. "Not him." She rubbed her hands over her face. "He's out to get me," she said in a low voice to the doctor as if he hadn't already accused AC of this in the car.

The doctor simply nodded. "Would you find another of her friends to locate her friend and bring her here?" AC nodded and left, while Maya tried to focus on the doctor enough to glare at him.

They ended up in the warehouse district. Both Oliver and Dinah agreed that city driving was more fun than country. But they didn't need cops or pedestrians hopping clubs to worry about. So the track chosen was where no one was at night. Each of the bikes was positioned in the center of one of the two lanes on the one way street.

Dinah glanced at Oliver remembering the track that they were supposed to take. He had a slight advantage as he'd probably taken this route before. So Dinah turned her head back to the light. Over each of their heads was a traffic light, currently red. Nope green.

She took off ahead of Oliver. He must not have noticed the changing light right away. Oliver would later claim that her light changed before his. Not that it mattered since they were neck in neck most of the race. After all she'd gotten started first, but the road was a straight away until the first turn, where Oliver had the inside and knew that it was over a 90 degree turn.

Of course, Dinah under compensated to begin with but she corrected herself and sped after him. From then on she kept her eyes open. Oliver had said the track was difficult and she would have gone with nothing less. On the second turn she got the inside, but she took a wide turn anticipating a problem. There was a widen side walk to allow room for a fountain that looked like Cupid as a grown man, Eros.

Dinah focused on the road and momentarily wondered were that thought came from. Two turns left. The next was hers again, but there was a glass building on Oliver's side, which allowed Dinah to see an obstruction. For once there wasn't one and she took the corner sharp, shaving off a few more seconds.

Just a moment behind her Oliver weaved in and out of the potholes on his side and waited for the last turn. Dinah was better than him and her bike was made to maneuver. His choice had been less educated. It was fast, but the handling could be improved. So either he took this turn perfectly or there wouldn't be enough time on the last straight away for him to catch up with her.

The turn was under 90 degrees, so Oliver didn't have to slow too far to keep control of his bike, but there was a large hole in middle of the road. Oliver hadn't warned Dinah about, because she had wanted no help. If she won it was because she was better, not any help he gave her. But it was a problem for both of them and if Oliver didn't slow down enough, he'd be forced to widen the turn and that would put him in the hole.

It was almost perfect. He only had to compensate by a fraction. Unfortunately it was enough for him to clip the depression in the street. He wobbled and had to slow to maintain control. Of course, Dinah handled her turn perfectly and pulled ahead. She arrived at the river before he did. When he pulled his bike up next to hers, she pulled off her helmet smiling.

Oliver wasn't pleased with the loss, but the smile on Dinah's face almost made it worth it. "Still feeling lonely?"

"You don't really understand, do you?" Dinah was still smiling though she looked at him like a he was a clueless little teenager. "It's not feeling lonely, but alone. I'm the only one of me."

Nodding Oliver narrowed his eyes. "Of course, you've always been the only one of you."

"No, there're usually four of us." Dinah shook her head. "We were originally independent of each other. I fought crime all on my own. And now I can't figure out what to do without the other three."

"Yes, but," Oliver said, coming to stand next to her, "You still make your own choices. Maya may ask you to attend a party, but you're the one who chooses whether or not you do."

Dinah smiled. "You're full of shit. You know that." But no matter what she said she was smiling and that was good enough for Oliver.

He realized he was smiling too as his phone rang. Taking it out, he checked the number and answered. "Anything wrong?"

"What happened?" Oliver continued into the phone. His voice calm, but Dinah could tell in his stance that something wasn't right. "And? Is Maya still hallucinating?" Oliver glance over at Dinah. "Alright we're on out way back. Stay there."

AC headed into the living room, expecting to see Bart and Victor sitting on the couch watching TV. Instead both were missing. Shrugging, AC headed into the study and pulled out his cell. He didn't want to call Oliver considering phone calls weren't really possible during high speed motorcycle races.

He was still considering when he heard the first crash. Running toward the sound, he caught sight of the red head for a second before she disappeared with the psychologist. When she reappeared the doctor was not with her. AC glanced behind him and saw him on the opposite side of the locked balcony door.

Well at least he was out of the way. AC still hadn't come up with a way to defeat the teleporting chic. So he waited to see what she would do. Using her power she teleported behind him and pulled him with her. He felt her touch and flipped her over his shoulder onto the ground. But it wasn't the carpeted floor of loft. Instead he threw her into the cement ground of the roof.

AC looked up and saw the whole of Metropolis lit up at twilight. He'd knocked the wind out of the red head. But she was already beginning to sit up. And she was not happy. She threw a punch, which AC easily dodged. Grabbing her hand, he pulled her form into a circle and released her. He wasn't above hitting a woman, but he wanted to avoid it unless necessary, so he let her run herself into the wall.

Glaring at the man, Lila tried to control her emotions. The Ken doll obviously didn't know how important this was too her. If she got too upset she wouldn't be able to teleport. And this was a time when she could get all the friends away from Maya without having to hurting anyone for the necklace.

"I don't want to hurt you," he said though he had thrown her into concrete twice in the last five minutes.

She smirked. "I don't want to hurt you either."

"No, you just want to hurt Maya," he growled.

Lila shook her head. "I don't want to hurt your friend. Unless she's going to die without her necklace." Realizing she was calm again, Lila jumped through the space back to Maya's side. The socialite was unconscious on the bed. Putting her hand on the pendant, Lila disappeared taking the necklace with her.

AC looked around the roof and realized he was alone. He tried the door to the emergency stairs, locked. Pulling out his phone, AC really hoped Oliver wasn't still racing. Oliver answered after the second ring. "Hope I'm not interrupting the date." AC tried to be lighthearted, but the archer sensed trouble.

"You could say that," AC said into the phone as he looked around the roof for anything to pry open the door. "Well, Maya's red headed vampire showed up again." AC sighed remembering that Maya was asleep on the bed downstairs. "She wasn't imagining her this time. She showed up just like in the apartment building. Moved from place to place and stole Maya's necklace. Turns out Ginger isn't a vampire, just a thief."

Oliver was of course coming back. Not that he could be any help at this point. "Yeah, I'm not going anywhere. I'm stuck on the roof."


	34. Inconvenient

Part 36: Inconvenient

In front of the black truck running away was a woman with long brown hair. She was sprinting quite well in four inch stilettos. Her screams reached the party beyond the doors and the partygoers began to find their way out into the parking garage, proving that even the wealthy wanted to watch a fight.

As the people filed out, Artemis looked around for Bruce. He wasn't among those outside, which surprised Artemis. He seemed like a man who would enjoy a fight, though perhaps that was just her dislike for him. The ball room was all but empty and still Bruce hadn't shown. Left without any other option, Artemis grabbed a nearby glass of something and knocked herself into the nearest, self-important-looking man.

"I'm sorry," she half-giggled, half-slurred. "Have you seen Bruce Wayne?"

The man looked her over a moment before answering, "He slipped out of the party just before the screaming started."

Artemis nodded and came to the conclusion that if Bruce's death was supposed to be connected to the gang in the truck, she should stay in the garage. And if she couldn't protect him then she'd just have to play offense. She smashed her drink into the nearest ski-masked as he grabbed for a brunette woman with pearls around her throat.

Before he even fell, Artemis moved around the truck. It seemed best that she not have another room of rich people watch her beat up men. She tried to kick the first man, but found that her dress limited her range to about two feet. So instead she lifted herself up by pushing herself on the side of the truck and kicking her with both feet.

Another came at her with a knife which she disarmed from him by forcing his elbow in the opposite direction from which it was intended. As she took the man's legs out from under him another truck appeared and Artemis counted the men. There were five in the first truck and three in the second. No way she could take out eight men.

But it wasn't about her, even as she confront a forth man. The gang members instead were grabbing brunette women from the partiers. Specifically, tall, brunette woman with long, curly hair. The forth man to approach her was tall and as quick as she was. Without a weapon and her attention distracted, Artemis found herself on her back in an instant.

Things were fuzzy for a moment as she settled her equilibrium. She heard the rustling from the partygoers first then one of the gangsters told the others to hurry. The Batman wasn't exactly what Artemis expected. He wasn't huge or ominous. With what looked like modified throwing stars, he sliced the tires of the first truck.

He then turned on the man that had attacked Artemis. The man tried striking the Batman in the center of the chest as he had Artemis. With protective gear, the bat didn't even feel the blow. "My turn," his voice came out in a low growl that was no way the man's real voice.

As the Batman threw a punch back at the man, another one of the gang stood three meters behind with a gun aimed at the crease between the bat helmet and the suit. Artemis grabbed for the knife that her previous attacker had dropped. She threw it at the gunman and hit him in the chest. It wasn't a mortal wound, but it could be, if the man didn't get medical attention.

The Batman dropped his opponent with a single punch then looked over at the man with the knife hilt protruding from his chest. Artemis hadn't expected a thank you, but when she saw the narrowing of his eyes, she moved to help the other woman getting dragged to the truck. She wasn't about to fight with another non-killing, do-no-harm, Hippocratic-oath superhero.

The men and women who had been at the party were running around screaming. Apparently they couldn't tell who the gang members were after which only made it easier for the gang to collect them. More gang members seemed to appear out of the darkness. They collected the women while the others distracted the Batman, who seemed to have noticed the collection, but sheer numbers kept him from them.

Artemis was still disoriented and knew she didn't have a chance of the saving the women. Still she ran toward the truck as the engine came to life. Two men were sitting in the back. She grabbed one and pulled him from the truck. He fell to the ground and she was forced to kick him even though she had no range. His friend ignored the hand he held out. Instead the remaining thug grabbed Artemis as the truck started to take off.

It took Artemis all of a second to realize that this was not a good idea.

-x-

The truck drove into a tunnel and came to a stop in the dark. By this time Artemis's head was pounding and the rest of the women were screaming or crying. Trying to see Artemis just shivered from a cold breeze. They weren't outside, but not is a tight building either. The men grabbed her and one by one lead the women into a large box. Artemis didn't need light to know that they were in a shipping container.

Artemis found the crease of light from where the doors did not quite meet, because of a cord that came between them. She followed the cord until she came to a switch. Turning it lit a light hanging from the center of the container. The women looked up and blinked as the light banished the darkness. Each woman looked at the other women in the container and it became very clear, what they all had in common. All but one.

Standing by the door Artemis was aware of their eyes on her. "Why are you here?" One asked; it was difficult to distinguish one woman from another.

"She was trying to help us. So one of the men grabbed her." Another woman came to her defense.

"Really? Because you don't fit the obvious profile and you just happen to be the last woman grabbed," the first spoke out again not inclined to by Artemis's innocence. Not that the Amazon was particularly skilled in looking complacent.

The second brunette shook her head. "She's not working with them." The first was about to ask how she knew and she knew it, so she raised her hand. "She broke drink over one of their heads. Seems unlikely that anyone would do that to a coworker." Artemis looked at the second brunette and realized why she recognized her.

The thug whose head had broken her glass was trying to take this woman. She was slightly annoyed that no one had bothered to help this woman afterwards. Sighing, Artemis smiled at the woman. "I'm sorry they still got you." She nodded. For a moment Artemis actually considered giving them an explanation, but the doors behind her opened and two of the thugs came forward.

The rest of the women immediately backed away from them, but Artemis stood her ground. She's been beaten twice today one more wouldn't make that much of a difference. But the men seemed confused. They spoke to each other for a moment and Artemis realized the man who had shouted in the parking garage was not one of these men. They were not speaking English.

Uncertainty was apparent in their features, but they grabbed her and shut the container's doors. With the lights on the building was clearly a warehouse. Artemis was beginning to get sick of warehouses. They were never good.

A man stood in the middle of the warehouse talking angrily into a phone. Artemis's insides turned to ice with dread. He was speaking German instead of the Arabic that man's accent implied he should be speaking. After noticing her, he fell silent and turned to his men. "Why did you take her?" he asked in an Arabian dialect.

Artemis watched them closely trying to pinpoint the accent and dialect, when the man returned to the phone. "Nein, sie ist heir nicht." He looked down at a picture in his hand. "Deinen Dinah ist heir nicht."

"Du bist richtig. Sie ist in Gotham nicht." Artemis interrupted the discussion. The man on the phone turned to glare at her.

"Who is this woman?" he asked the muscle in Arabic again and Artemis moved around him to get a better look at the phone he was waving around threateningly. The disembodied voice inside the phone could apparently tell that things where not going well. The phone began to yell and she wondered if there could possibly such a coincidence.

The tough, suited man who was not afraid to yell at the large muscled men, flinched before returning to the phone. "I would like to speak with him," Artemis said in perfect Arabic holding out her hand for the phone.

The business man seemed confused and brought the phone to his ear to ask the voice, but the man on the other end answered him before he had the chance to ask. After several minutes of arguing in German the suit handed her the phone.

"I expected them to send the detective to Gotham," the smug, German-tipped voice stated. "I must apologize for the inconvenience."

"Inconvenience?" Artemis looked back at the stage container. "You abducted dozens of woman for one bounty?"

The voice cleared its throat as if he were a bit ashamed. "They were given a picture, but they did not wish to fail. Thus all the tall brunettes within the parameters that the image set, where taken." He paused and Artemis couldn't respond. She didn't know how. "Seems strange that they would pick you up on the way. Causing trouble, Amazon?"

"She's not here. You didn't get her." Artemis's voice shook.

He laughed. "You're right; she isn't. I thought you'd let her come to Gotham with her prior knowledge, but instead you let her stay home with only lover boy for protection. So don't worry; I won't let them hurt you, but I'll need you out of the way so settle in for a day or two."

Artemis didn't listen past that point she hung up the phone and dialed Oliver's number. It went to voicemail. "Oliver, the assassin's coming for Dinah in the next two days. He's coming for her." She paused realizing there was nothing she could do. She had no idea what he was planning. "Oliver, just do what you can." She hung up and tossed the phone to the suit as it began ringing again.

-x-

As Oliver headed up to the roof, Dinah searched the loft for Maya. She wasn't in the bedrooms or on the couch. About to give up Dinah head back into the study and looked out onto the balcony. Hearing a sniff behind her, Dinah turned around. There was no one there.

Dinah walked around the desk and noted that the chair was pushed out. Underneath the desk curled up into the tiniest ball, Maya sat with her head hidden behind her knees. She seemed to be crying. Hesitant to startle her, but wanting to help, Dinah reached out and put her hand over one of Maya's.

"Hey," Maya said in a voice much higher than normal. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to help," Dinah responded a bit confused and Maya didn't even seem to know who she was.

Maya rolled her eyes. "I'm fine, but you're going to get me caught. Bruce is it and I don't want him to find me first." She frowned. "He always finds me first."

"Alright," Dinah stood up and waited for Oliver to reappear with AC.

Not that he was much help. Oliver and AC appeared both distracted. "Where's Maya?" Oliver asked.

Dinah pointed to the desk. "She's returned to Neverland. Are you alright?"

"He got a voicemail from Artemis and could have joined the cast of the Others with how white his face got." AC answered for Oliver. "So she thinks she's seven or something?" He indicated the desk.

Dinah nodded and walked over to Oliver. "What did she say?"

AC got a piece of candy out from a jar in the top drawer of the desk and held it below the desk in his hand. It was snatched up. Then the plastic wrapper was handed back.

"She said he's coming for you," Oliver looked down at Dinah.

Dinah nodded. "The assassin is after me."

"Then why didn't he just take you when he faced of with you and Artemis." AC asked from the desk as he set several pieces in a trail on the floor around the desk.

Dinah glanced sideways at him. "How should I know? He's the one getting paid to screw with us."

Maya followed the trail collecting the candy and hiding them in her pockets. "Sometimes the candy is more important than winning the game."

AC and Dinah looked confused but Oliver laughed. "He didn't take you, because he wanted to get back at Artemis."

"Well, she did shoot his hand, twice," Dinah smiled. "And now she's not here."

"So there's nothing to stop him from taking you." Maya said calmly from the floor where she sat cross legged staring up at him.

Oliver crossed his arms. "Well, we're still here."

"And we have problems." They looked to the elevator to see Victor with Clark, Chloe and Bart.

Victor pulled out a map and laid it across the desk. "We think maybe the Assassin has been a great part of your troubles than you realize."

Hooking up a laptop, Chloe glanced at Dinah, "We're going to have to go off your knowledge."

"Since I'm the only one left," Dinah nodded. "What do you think happened?"

"Alright, so the first attack was in the club." Victor put a blue pin in the map where the club was located.

"Only we knew that we were going there. Oliver invited us the day of. Artemis didn't even know about it until Maya dragged her into shopping." Dinah was prepared to tell them everything she knew that first encounter.

Chloe's eyes narrowed. "Why is it important that Artemis did not know?"

"Because she knew about the assassin before the rest of us did." Dinah glanced at Oliver. "That was why she was prepared to shoot him, when he attacked the bartender."

"How?"

Dinah shook her head. "She recognized his voice from a recording that a friend in Boston showed her."

"A friend in Boston?" Bart asked skeptically.

"A client," Dinah amended. "He's a regular. Ordered some kind of Scottish sword, she delivered it before meeting up with us here."

"How did this client get a hold of this?" Victor asked. Dinah opened her mouth to speak, but just closed it again and shook her head. "From Boston Artemis came here?" Dinah nodded. "Perhaps that is how the assassin knew to come to Metropolis."

"But how did he know about the club?" Chloe asked.

"He was surprised." Oliver spoke once he recalled the night that he and Clark were forced to watch. "He might have known they were in Metropolis, but he was didn't know that anyone there would recognize him."

"Alright, so that one doesn't fit, but the rest all make sense." Bart went over to the map and stole the pins from Victor. "You see then we attacked the warehouse and found the bodies and Omen got shot."

"But the bodies are connected to the lab in Turkey," AC said.

Victor nodded, "And one of them is Abin Sur, the last victim of the men who want Dinah."

"Wait, Artemis said that the guard who shot Omen was cruel because he aimed for the weakest of us, but if the assassin adapted Maya power and used it her then why not the guard."

"That must be why he tried it on Artemis," AC looked at him and smiled. "He's been using Maya's power back on her to get her out of the way. He got the guard to shoot Omen, because she was most dangerous to him. But he tested the power first. Artemis told us she knew that something was wrong because she knew that she hit that man and she couldn't feel pain."

Victor took a pin from Bart and placed it in the map. "That's the point."

"So what you're saying is that everything is connected?" Oliver looked at Clark. "You don't look convinced."

He nodded at Maya on the floor. "The assassin couldn't have been with her every time she lost it. It's possible that he started this, but getting rid of him isn't going to fix every thing."

"It's a start," Dinah sighed.

"So when the assassin called Artemis," Oliver thought aloud. "He was luring us to the apartment building to separate Dinah."

"But was distracted by Artemis," AC added.

Clark got an idea then, "What if Maya wasn't having visions? They could have been illusions."

"Which means Artemis is walking into a trap," Dinah finished.


	35. Separated by Glass

Part 37: Separated by Glass

It wasn't really pain that woke Artemis, more like a dull ache. She'd expected to wake up in the container with the other woman, but shouldn't have been surprised to find herself alone. Her hands were bound by chains above her head which caused the ache in her shoulders. Twisting her head forced another spike of pain but she looked up to see that the chains extended to the warehouse's ceiling some thirty feet in the air.

Slowly Artemis wrapped her hands around the chains and flipped herself upside down inch by inch so as not to cause her muscles to seize. Once her head was the closest to the floor, Artemis wrapped the chains around her calf and took the pressure off her weary shoulders. After her shoulders had relaxed enough, Artemis forced herself to move.

She swung herself up grasping a higher portion of the chain until she was inches from the ceiling. Here, she hesitated. Between gravity, force, weight, Artemis only had to be stronger than the weakest link in the chain. If the chain was stronger, she's break her arms. Even if she was stronger, she's still have chains on her arms. Pushing the cuffs as far up her arms as possible, Artemis let go of the chains, held her arms parallel to the ground and braced herself.

The right chain broke before she approached the ground, but the left held breaking at the greatest tension point. The chain did break, but Artemis felt the crack vibrate though her form, followed by the pain. Artemis closed her eyes and bit back a cry.

A sound outside the door distracted her. Artemis moved to hide behind the door trying to keep the longer right chain from making too much noise. The door opened and one of the thugs appeared. Artemis threw her chain around him and pulled it tight until he fell unconscious.

Another of the men had come in with him, but a black cloaked figure knocked him out. "He dead?" her helper asked.

"Just out," Artemis shook her head. "You're here for the women taken from the party." He didn't respond just stared at her. "They were in a shipping container in the warehouse."

"They're gone now."

Artemis looked at the unconscious men. "You wanted to ask them where they took the women." Another silent stare was the response. "I'm not sure they spoke English. Did you see another man dressed in a suit?" He shook his head. "Well, I'm sorry for the trouble, but I have to go."

She headed for the door, but he was covering most of it. "Those women need help."

"I have done what I can to help them. Someone else is more important now." She stood in front of him hoping that he would be irritated enough to move.

"To whom are you referring?"

Artemis sighed, "Bruce Wayne."

"He is safe," the batman answered.

Artemis looked at him curiously. He had appeared after Bruce was suddenly nowhere to be found. "You protect him?"

"I protect this city."

"Very well, then I leave the women of this city to you." She again moved to pass him.

He allowed her too, but called after her. "You will not get back to Metropolis for hours." She looked back at him. "But you could do some good here in that time."

Artemis not liking the point he had. "The men were looking for a woman who isn't here. The rest weren't necessary, which is probably why the shipping container."

"They are going to sell them overseas?"

"Most likely," she nodded. "They were speaking Arabic possibly a Turkish dialect."

"Let's go."

Artemis followed him slightly confused. "Where?"

"The docks," he answered over his phone as if this were self-explanatory. Tossing her a phone her added, "Make a call for me while I drive."

She caught the phone and her cuffs clanked together. He turned around and took out a pair of his equivalent to throwing stars and parted her from the chains. Artemis resisted the urge to rub her wrists.

-x-

"She still isn't answering," Dinah snapped the phone shut. She looked at Oliver. "Do you think she's in trouble?"

"Knowing her, she's been abducted." Clark answered for Oliver.

Victor frowned, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"That if there was a problem, she'd manage to get herself captured," AC explained.

"She does have a habit of being less than conscious of her own safety when it comes to a fight," Bart pointed out.

They were probably the largest group to ever to drop off a patient to this private hospital. The collective Justice League with additions of Clark, Chloe and, of course, Dinah sat in the waiting room as the hospitals head psychologist asked Maya questions.

"What do you think he's asking her?" Chloe asked. She had a history that made her wary of shrinks, but Maya was still too lost in her childhood to even be aware that she was in a hospital.

She looked over through the glass window and caught sight up them. Standing up, she headed to the window. "Oliver, it's me. Ollie, Ollie." She jumped on the balls of her feet and waved at them.

A second psychologist appeared. "I'm Dr. Paul Saunders." Unlike the other doctors he did not extend a hand to them instead, he looked at them grimly. "I realize that you wish to see your friend and know how her treatment is going. I assure you she is in capable hands with Dr. Lopresti. He will do everything he can to help your friend. And you needn't worry about our discretion. We will contact only those on the call sheet in the case of an emergency."

Dinah raised her hand, but the doctor did not look at her, so she spoke. "Is insanity like a disease? Can she recover?"

"Insanity is like many diseases. It appears in many forms. Some are curable like some diseases are; others have less favorable results." Saunders was honest with his answer. In his profession he found it did not help to pander to the friends and family. He needed all his empathy to help his patients.

Chloe caught onto that. "You don't beat around the bush, do you?"

"She's in the best place she can be. We will do everything we can to help her. All you can do is leave her be and have hope that she will improve." With that final thought, Saunders left the worried friends.

Searching the floor for the answers, Dinah asked, "Anybody else not have much hope left?"

Oliver reached out a hand to place on her arm. No one spoke or even looked at each other. Until Bart suggested, "Shouldn't we prepare for the assassin or track down the thief who stole Maya's necklace?"

Chloe nodded. "I vote both."

-x-

The batman was driving his car though Artemis still questioned whether or not the vehicle actually counted as a car or just an un-generic form of transportation. She dialed the number he gave her. A voice answered without identifying itself and polite asked her what she needed. "We're looking for a freighter loading in the docks leaving for Turkey today."

"No," she shook her head at the answer. "It needs to be loading and leaving today." She sighed and paused to think. "Try Syria" She looked over at the driver. "There is a freight leaving for Damascus in an hour." He pressed the gas pedal further into the floor. "You don't seem the type to need a sidekick."

"So?" He made no indication that he was actually speaking to her.

Artemis was tempted to roll her eyes. "So… why are you dragging me along with you?"

"Wayne thought you were might actually be skilled. Based on last night I'd say you are probably better at making weapons than you are at using them." Again he didn't even glance her direction, but the words stung nonetheless.

Artemis looked out the window and watched the city fly by. Dinah and Maya had grown up in Gotham, but Artemis had never been here before. "Of all of us I always thought that I would be the mostly likely to survive on my own. I never realized how much more capable a warrior is when someone else is watching her back."

The riders feel into silence and Artemis wondered what the assassin had planned. But the bat had a point she'd warned them; there was nothing else she could do from Gotham. Except find the women abducted because they looked similar to her friend.


	36. Paul Saunders, psychologist

**Part 38**: Paul Saunders, psychologist

Drumming her fingers on the table in front of her, Maya waited for her new psychologist. The lead head doctor said that he was gifted with hopeless cases. Maya figured he was only allowed to call her that because no one would believe her if she said any different.

"Hello, Ms. Benson. I am Dr. Sanders." The new doctor introduced himself as he walked into the room. He did not really look at her as he headed to his seat, but that probably had something to do with the transitions that had yet to fade.

A bit wary of the shaggy, redhead doctor, Maya slumped in her seat. "So, what do we talk about?"

"I can't tell you what you're thinking about. Just talk to me about anything, everything, nothing." The doctor smiled and Maya couldn't tell if it made her more nervous or more at ease. "What are you thinking about?"

"You make me nervous," she answered without thinking then realized that it would be quite a problem if she couldn't find a way to hide the knowledge she possessed that no one would believe.

The doctor drummed his figures suddenly. "You seem quite lucid today."

Not liking the accusation in those words, Maya glared. "Seem lucid. I am lucid. I'm not crazy like you think. I just got confused. How was I supposed to know that the visions weren't visions, and playing hide-and-go-seek is not socially acceptable?" Maya paused. "When did we play hide-and-go-seek? Were you there?"

Maya spoke to the doctor, but when she looked up she saw the assassin. He said, "Where? In the warehouse? The apartment? The club?"

"No," Maya threw herself out of her chair. Even though the doctor had returned to looking like a doctor, she backed herself as far away from him as she could. "Stay away from me. You can't trick me like Dinah. I know the truth I know what you are."

"What am I?" Dr. Saunders asked calmly.

"You're one of them. Your friend the vampire took my necklace. My source of power." Maya spoke all the words in such a rush as if explaining would protect her from the assassin.

Maya wasn't paying true attention to the doctor or she would have seen him stop drumming his fingers after she spoke of her necklace. Instead his fingers moved to a button inside his jacket. Moments later orderlies appeared. No matter how much Maya kicked and screamed, she was dragged away by the large men in scrubs.

Left alone in the examination room, Saunders removed his glasses and rubbed his temples. There was too much going on. Ms. Benson was difficult to diagnose and he was sure he was projecting his own problems onto her as well. He could feel his control ebbing away inside of him. A man without a destiny. Who decided who was destined for what?"

-x-

"Can you trace his phone again?" Oliver asked Chloe.

Chloe nodded, "As long as he had a signal I can get within 500 meters. If he is using it, I can find his exact location."

Clark nodded. "See what you can do."

Raising a hand, Dinah asked, "I am allowed any say in this?" No one answered her.

"What about Maya's necklace?" AC interjected into the protect-Dinah-offensive plan.

His concern caught Victor's attention. "Well, what do we know about the thief?"

"She's average height, has short red hair," AC answered as he was pretty much the only one who got a good look at the woman.

"Short red hair?" Victor asked remember the woman looking for a ring. "Maybe she needs a whole set." He activated his electronic eye and produced an image from the conversation. "The woman talking to Artemis, is she the red head?"

Taking a good look, AC nodded. Oliver glanced over as well. "That was the singer. I though you said the woman at the concert wasn't the red head?"

"She wasn't."

"We've already proven that we can't trust out eyes, except Victor's recording one. Most of us have been tricked." Dinah looked at each one of them as she spoke. "But now we know what he is capable of. And we're going to stop him."

AC looked doubtful and asked Victor, "Can you run the red head through a database? Find out who she is? We really need to know what is going on."

"You're thinking of coincidences again?" Oliver asked.

"Well we have a worldwide assassin after Dinah and a—" Chloe was interrupted by Victor.

"Lila Cheney is our red head. No official record, just she does have several that are sealed. Performer is her profession but she works for a corporation that is based in the Mediterranean." Victor cracked through several firewalls. "She is definitely getting paid for more than filing."

Oliver looked over Victor's shoulder as he looked over Cheney's work files. "Open the sealed files."

"She was arrested twice for security reasons: was found inside a famous actress's hotel room without opening or unlocking the door, or setting off an alarm." Victor glanced over at AC. "Sounds like we may have found your teleporting thief."

Clark finished Chloe's earlier thought, "Assassins and thieves after one group."

"Smells fishy," Dinah concluded.

"Hey, it wasn't me," AC conjured a smile from Dinah at least.

Chloe glanced over at Oliver. "I found his signal. He's on the phone in a hotel on the corner of St. Mary's and Sloan."

"Bart, Clark, we don't know how long he's going to be there. Find him." Oliver knew they didn't have time to plan an attack the assassin was always two steps ahead of them, but that was going to stop now. As the two disappeared in blurs of color, Oliver looked to Victor. "Find a listing for Lila or anyone in her band then you and AC go and find her."

Dinah frowned. "Maybe we should concentrate on finding one at a time."

"No," Oliver shook his head. "There has been enough running around and sitting in the dark. AC is right; we need to know what is going on."

"Alright, the drummer for Dyson Sphere booked seven rooms at the White Boat Hotel down by the harbor." AC grabbed his cell and both he and Victor headed to the elevator.

Chloe brought each of them up on her screen and after several minutes she began to frown. "Oliver, the coincidences are piling up. All four of them are at the same location."

-x-

Darkness covered the water as Artemis followed the batman to the freighter. Once on board, she split off from him. She did not assume that he wanted it as such, but figured it best if they each search separately.

Upon turning the second corner Artemis found some more of the men responsible of collecting the women from the party. She fleetingly hoped that he found the captives as she realized that she had no weapons.

The three men facing her had already noticed her, so Artemis took the one with his back to her by surprise. Jumping she grabbed the top of the nearest container for leverage and shoved her heel into the man's back finally understanding the appeal of the heeled boots Dinah always wore.

The man knocked down the two men in front of him like bowling pins. With surprise still on her side Artemis took the gun from the fourth man by bending his wrist back towards his body. Ignoring his pain-filled grunt, Artemis frowned at the gun. It was sad that people created weapons that allowed unskilled fighters the ability to take a life. Guns were clumsy and artless.

The other three pulled their guns, so Artemis shot their comrade in the foot. The three guns disappeared again. All four men found their way into a storage contained. Artemis threw the gun in after them before shutting and locking the metal doors.

Pausing a moment Artemis looked around for a container that matched the one she saw in the warehouse. She banged on the first four that matched without an answer and the fifth did not call out but Artemis paused when she heard a quiet shushing sound.

Heading back to the front, Artemis picked the lock to the container silently wishing she'd listened to Dinah when she tried to tell her the faster way. The lock clicked just before the first bullet hit the container millimeters from her face. Crouching around the corner, Artemis knew she was pinned. She could leave but the woman in the container couldn't. She couldn't decide if she should blame Dinah, the bat or the assassin for her predicament as a hail of bullets cause many of the women to scream.

Artemis wanted to tell them that screaming was the opposite of helping at this point but instead she rolled her eyes. Taking stock of the situation, Artemis realized that she was once again weaponless—the heels did not count—and without means of communication.

Even weaponless, Artemis had an advantage. The containers were made of reinforced steel and therefore bulletproof. All she needed was a distraction and all this gunfire had to be attracting the masked crusader. Artemis peered around the corner and gunshots rang out, but nowhere near her. She was far enough in the shadow that they couldn't find her, which again was to her advantage. She saw the bat appear and returned to the front of the container as the thug had other things to attend to. Popping open the lock, Artemis pulled open the container her left arm protesting painfully. Ignoring it for now, she checked that the dark avenger had the thugs entertained. "Alright, come on, we need to go now." She held open the door and a few women moved.

"Wait, they are shooting people out there. We could get hurt." The same woman who had protested before spoke up.

Artemis nodded, but didn't sugar coat the scenario. "Yes, out here you might get shot, but in here you will starve to death. This barge will take weeks to get to sail to the Mediterranean. Do you see any food or water for that trip? Now, come on, there isn't time to discuss this."

She didn't count, but Artemis assumed all the women followed her. Starvation never seemed like a pleasant way to die.

She had them led them around the far side of the container where they were protected from bullets, but now they were as far from the on ramp as they could get with a dozen armed men between them and the only way off.

The cape had disappeared again. He wasn't usually the distraction. If it had been the guardians with her, Artemis would have taken the route nearest to the shooters, even without weapons they had the advantage over them. But she wasn't with her friends. She was with twenty off half-hysterical women in ball gowns. There were trophy wives and powerful women used to getting their own way. Artemis would bet that not a one had been in a real fight.

So instead they headed around the container moving from behind one box to the next. It worked well until the container across from where the shooters perched. Their path was in shadow, but several women including Artemis were dressed in pale colors or sparkles.

Orchestrating the women in an order that wouldn't get anyone killed would be tricky. Thankfully black was still the most fashionable color. Half the women where dressed in full length, dark-colored dresses. Artemis sent them across with instructions to wait.

Glancing out Artemis took a risk and sent across the four dressed in dark, but sparkly dresses, when no bullets responded she sent the three women in dark, short dresses. That left six including herself. But one of the shooters was staring at the opening carefully. "Any of you fast runners?" she asked over her shoulder.

"In heels?" the loud one scoffed, but two others nodded.

Artemis looked them in the eye. "If they see you, the rest of us won't be able to make it across. So run fast."

The shooter turned to speak to the man on his left. Artemis sent the two runners across. The opinionated one ran also and she was as she claimed not a gifted runner in heels. Several bullets followed her across the path. Clipped by one she shrieked as she was pulled to safety by the women on the other side.

Artemis looked out and saw that two of the shooters were heading down from their height. "Go," she whispered knowing that a whisper could carry as far as a shout. She held up four fingers. "Turn and head for the ramp."

She saw several heads nodded. Two of the women helped loud mouth to her feet. And she cried out again. Artemis wanted to slap her. In fact she planned on it, if she survived this. The sound brought the men faster as they were now certain of their prey's location. Artemis started to do math. She needed to give the women time, protect the woman left behind with her and not get shot herself.

She planned on waiting until the two gunmen were between her and the lofted shooters, but a black shape appeared behind the snipers and Artemis took a chance. For just a moment the men on the ground would not have a good view of the path due to a fork lift. Hoping that the batman would prevent the riflemen from riddling her with holes, she put herself between the last two women and the threat while they ran.

Counting the containers, Artemis sent the woman down the ramp after the others. Hopefully they were smart enough to find a place to hide or at least a phone. Artemis crouched between two boxes and waited for the two men following them.

The first ran by without seeing her; the second caught sight of her from the corner of his eye, but not in time. Artemis grabbed his wrist and smashed his head into the nearest object, metal container. By the echo of the sound either the metal was empty or the man was going to be out for a few days.

The sound was loud enough for the first shooter to hear and Artemis wasn't surprised when he turned around, but she wanted to lead him away from the other women. She ran back through the containers and in between the rows until she found two stacked incorrectly. She climbed onto the first where there was enough of a ledge to hide. Soon enough the man came running, Artemis jumped down and kicked him. He rolled several feet and stopped just short of falling off the ship. He stood and Artemis prepared to stop him from going after the gun lying on the hull between them.

She didn't have to though as a gun shot rang out. The man fell backward off the ship. Artemis turned around, but couldn't discern a figure in the shadows of the ship.

After several moments, red and blue lights began to sparkle on the shore. There were blocked as a figured dropped to her side. "I think it's time for us to leave. I'll take you to Wayne's place."

"My job is done. I have no need to speak with him." Artemis responded.

"Pardon me, did I give you the impression I was asking?" He paused for a moment and turned his head parallel with his shoulder. Artemis had to admit that he appeared fairly menacing in backwards profile with the police lights in the background.

She still narrowed her eyes when she said, "I'm sure Wayne will be thrilled to see me."


End file.
